TeacherStudent Relationship
by xthextellxtalexmassacrex
Summary: A blonde babysitter turned high school teacher. Life seems so simple, until you're in this situation. A lot changes in eight years. NaruGaa. Yaoi;)
1. 00

Teacher Student Relationship

Rating T (May go up)

Xthextalextellxmassacrex

I don't own

Summary  
>Naruto was six years older than Gaara and babysat him from when he was thirteen all the way until his junior year in high school when he had to move to America. When Gaara has to change high schools again he meets a hot blonde art teacher, which really reminds him of his babysitter.<p>

Chapter 0.0

A babysitter

"I quit, I will never look after an evil demon child like that ever again don't you dare call me again I will block your number!" Shouted Baki's newest babysitter, he had just hired yesterday.

Baki huffed, and looked at the innocent black haired little boy who had tears in his eyes, "Daddy she was a mean lady!" he cried into his father's leg. (Gaara doesn't have natural red hair :O)

Baki patted his head, "She won't be coming back." Since Gaara, his youngest was already in school it just might be possible to hire one of his older two's friends. They were already in middle school, so they got out of school a half an hour earlier.

Why didn't the older kids babysit their little brother? Because they simply never had to and didn't want to. With Baki being the owner of the biggest advertising company in all of Japan, it was needless to say they were absolutely loaded.

Baki figured it was best if he asked Temari, she had lots of friends and they all fussed over Gaara each time they saw him. It wouldn't be hard to find a girl that would agree to babysitting and making some extra pocket money, since they did go to a rich school not many of the kids needed to babysit, but it was worth a shot.

After the first girl ran out of his house as soon he got home he knew he wasn't going to have any luck with any more of Temari's friends. Kankuro, a twelve year old boy he was a little worried, but he had nothing more to lose.

After figuring out what happened with Temari's friend he went to talk to Kankuro.

"Hey Kankuro," he said as he slowly opened the door to his older son's room.

"Oh, hey Dad." He said turning his attention from the T.V. "What's up?" he asked.

"Who are your most patient and responsible friends?" Baki asked, sitting next to Kankuro on his bed.

Kankuro gave him a look that asked if he was dumb, and was quiet for a whole minute. Then said, "I don't know, is this for Gaara?" he gave a look of knowing.

Baki just slowly nodded and looked at his older son.

"Well Gaara likes my friend Naruto, like every time he comes over Gaara always wants him to play with him." Kankuro said looking at his Dad.

"Really?" Baki looked at his son in amazement. "Call him and tell him to come over."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, and shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed the phone in his room and dialed.

Baki stood up and said "I'll be down stairs. Invite him for dinner; ask him if he wants a job."

"Ok Dad, whatever you say. Oh hey Naruto, do you wanna come over for dinner?" Kankuro said to his friend on the phone.

Baki smiled to himself as he walked down the hall to tell the cook what to make for dinner. This plan had to work; little did he know this plan would change his youngest son's life the most.

About an hour later, the family sat around a dining room table along with Baki's newest girlfriend and Naruto. Baki grinned at Naruto, he knew Naruto pretty well. Naruto was one of Kankuro's better friends. He wasn't rude or obnoxious, he was pleasant and strangely large for his age, he was already about five feet six at the age of thirteen, and hadn't even hit puberty yet. Part of it was his genetics.

Naruto, although had the name of Naruto Uzumaki he wasn't Japanese at all, and if he was no one would ever have guessed. In fact he had bright sun bleached blonde hair, bright beautiful blue eyes, and surfer tan skin. His name came from his parents living in Japan at the time. His mother was a quarter Japanese and three quarters American; his father was fully American and had the blonde hair and bright blue eyes that Naruto had. Living in Japan with his partially Japanese wife his father felt changing his last name to something more Asian would be appropriate. Uzumaki was a manga he enjoyed, and seemed to fit. His mom chose his first name taking it from trust, in hopes that naming him that it would make him a person anyone could trust.

His parents also gave him the English name of Bryan in case he ever returned to America, but he never used it or really knew of it until much later in his life. Naruto got his size from his father, his father when finished growing he six foot eight inches, his mother was five foot eight so she wasn't exactly short either. Naruto's parents and grandparents were killed in a fatal car accident when he was about eighteen months, so he had very little recollection of them.

That was how he ended up with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Tsunade was his grandmother's sister, and was very close to Naruto and his family, so when they had to take him in it was okay. Jiraiya made a lot of money as a bestselling author and writing pornographic novels which he wrote under a different pen name. Being on the best seller list he made a lot allowing them to have a quite the large house as well as send Naruto to all the best schools. That was how things were up until now.

Dinner was going pleasant when Baki decided it was time to ask, "So Naruto what do you do after school?"

Naruto smiled lightly he knew this was coming, "Nothing really, why?" he asked.

"Well you see, I'm having a little trouble trying to find Gaara here a baby sitter, well a permanent babysitter. I was wondering if you would like to give it a try." Baki said nervously.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, Gaara is my little buddy," he said nodding.

Baki released a sigh of major relief and smiled "Oh thank you so much, see I would ask Temari or Kankuro to babysit, but usually they don't come straight home after school, Temari has her clubs and Kankuro goes to his friends house usually after school." Baki said.

"Oh I never really do that much after school, next year my Grandfather wants me to go out for the football team, and he said I'd be the best out there." Naruto said, looking from Baki to his plate, then back to Baki.

Baki nodded, "well we'll have to figure that one out when the time comes right?" He replied.

Naruto nodded and began eating again.

Dinner went quite well and by the end Baki had a set wage to pay Naruto by the week, and had him ready to start on Monday since it was Friday.

After dinner Naruto and Kankuro disappeared into Kankuro's room Temari disappeared to her room and Gaara to his. Leaving Baki with his newest girlfriend, he changed girlfriends like he changed clothes. In fact all his children had different Mom's. Temari's mom was a woman from England, she was tall and blonde and quite beautiful. Temari looked a lot like her mom she had her blonde hair and taller build, but still had an Asian look to her. Kankuro's mom was a very tall Russian woman; she had a dirty blonde hair color and was a lot taller than Baki. Kankuro looked a lot like her, he had her strong nose and lighter hair, and Baki knew he was going to be tall like her with the strong build that ran through her family. Gaara's mom was a tiny Japanese woman who was crazy to say the least, and had carved the kanji Ai into his forehead, which was the reason he lived with Baki. It was never really Baki's idea to allow Gaara to live with his mother but mothers seemed to have more rights when it came to their children.

It was very likely Baki had other children with other women, but they never returned with them, to hand off the child back to Baki, so he kept his three precious children.

It didn't seem to matter to the children how many girlfriends their father had, or the fact they all came from different mothers didn't seem to bother the older two they weren't all that sure how Gaara might take it being the little fire ball he was.

-Sunday Evening-

Baki called Naruto over giving him a set of their house keys, he explained again what time Gaara should arrive home, and where to pick him up from the bus stop which was just at the end of the street. He went on showing him where everything was in the kitchen and how Gaara liked his celery with peanut butter and raisins.

He told them what to tell the maids if he needed any help, but they were just there to clean the house at that time. Although Naruto knew pretty well how to care for little kids it was a nice run through.

For Baki this was probably the most thorough he had been on any of the guides through the house for a babysitter. He had a feeling that Naruto would be able to handle anything Gaara could dish out. Even Gaara seemed to be excited about it being Naruto who was going to be his new babysitter which was rare. Usually when Baki told him he would be getting a new babysitter he was throw a fit, but not this time.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)

Okay, let me explain myself! No this is not how it will continue, but in between chapters I will put a portion of Chapter 0. Chapter Zero is something I got from reading Junjou Romantica (An amazing manga by the way) in it there are portions that are kind of important to the story, but not so important that they are part of the story's chapters. If that makes any sense at all, so in this story I'm going to be writing it all in points, but unlike the chapter zeros that are short and a whole chapter on FF, the points will be throughout the entire chapter. This will be better explained after I post Chapter 1.

I hope you enjoy this story I've been thinking about it for almost a year now so I figure I must actually begin writing finally.

If you review my life will be better just wait and see what happens?  
>Thanks for reading!<br>As always,  
>xoxo<p>

SammQ;D


	2. Chapter 1

Teacher Student Relationship

Rating T (May go up)

Xthextalextellxmassacrex

I don't ownLnothing but my slightly brilliant plot ;p

Summary  
>Naruto was six years older than Gaara and babysat him from when he was thirteen all the way until his junior year in high school when he had to move to America. When Gaara has to change high schools again he meets a hot blonde art teacher, which really reminds him of his babysitter.<p>

Couples: Main Naruto&&Gaara, Slight Naruto&&Kankuro, Hints of: Kakashi&&Iruka, Asuma&&Kurenai, Eventual Kankuro&&Kiba, there might be more! :D

Little star things (*) at the bottom is the explanation.

WARNING: EXTREME OOC-NESS! ESPECIALLY WITH GAARA! I'M SORRY! HE'S JUST TOO CREEPER IN THE SHOW I LIKE HIM A LITTLE DIFFERENT:D

Chapter 1

School

*1.1*

((Going to a New School))

Gaara finished straightening his slightly longer, cherry red skater hair, making sure he didn't miss any spots. School was such a drag; he didn't know why he had to go anyway he already knew everything because of his 'caring' older brother. (That will be explained much later :p) Now Gaara sat up awake at six o'clock in the morning ready to finish being an eighteen year old junior, and starting a new school again.

It was second semester, and again here was Gaara changing schools again not because of how out spoken and rude he was, but because of his Dad this time. Gaara's father was moving away to America and Gaara refused to move away to some place that stole his "first love" as he recalled his blonde babysitter.

Since Gaara's Dad, Baki, was moving and didn't trust his youngest son living alone he made sure he stayed with someone he could trust. Kankuro, Gaara's older brother a.k.a. the lazy ass. So Gaara had to move in with him and go to the public school about ten minutes away from his house. Again since Baki was completely loaded Kankuro had an amazing house not as nice as Baki's, but it was an amazing bachelor pad. Living with Kankuro was going to be a nightmare; Kankuro was lazy and had cleaning ladies for practically everything, Gaara hated that. He figured why not settle down and stop sleeping around and playing black ops and find a lovely companion to help you keep your house clean. What Gaara didn't know was that his father had other arrangements that he had yet to learn about, in fact no one, but Baki knew about this.

Gaara finished styling his hair, and then moved on to his face. He applied a sunscreen moisturizer (100 SPF lol) then fixed and coved any major blemishes and red spots with a liquid foundation then used a MAC powder with a huge organic bukka brush to powder his entire face evenly. He did his thick eyeliner, slightly cattish, but not too feminine. After finishing his usual morning make up ritual he moved on to pick his clothes.

He picked a pair of dark wash and nearly black skinny jeans and a tight red girl shirt with white sleeves; on the shirt it had lots of writing all over the front all in all it was a very loud and busy shirt. After getting dressed he looked in the closet at his gigantic sweater collection. He picked out a very tight fur lined black hoodie being it the beginning of January it would be needed.

Before he left, he debated wearing a beanie or earmuffs, but being a penguin loving loser he chose his penguin ear muffs, the ear muffs had two penguin heads as the muff and were quite warm since he spent a long time straightening his hair he wasn't going to ruin it with a beanie. Plus since he chose the ear muff he knew what shoes to wear with his outfit it would be a complete no brainer. He chose a pair of converse that he had designed himself. On one foot it was coved with adult emperor penguins on the other it was covered with baby penguins. They had red laces so it worked with his outfit, perfect for standing out.

He made sure he had all of his stuff in his black and white checkered back pack, he put on his egg shaped chap stick and looked in the mirror making sure he looked as cute as always pulling his ear muffs around his neck he shouted "Bye Kankuro... you lazy ass." To his still sleeping brother.

Gaara walked out of Kankuro's house to his brand new top of the line imported Dodge Challenger. It was painted cherry red with black racing stripes and it was Gaara's third car. Gaara had a short attention span and when he felt his car wasn't good enough he would ask for a new one. Gaara's dad was a push over especially when it came to Gaara and bought him a new car or whatever he desired at the moment.

The only thing Baki was firm about was not getting Gaara the 1989 Trans Am that Gaara begged for. The conversation always went the same way:

Gaara: "Can I have a Trans Am?"

Baki: "No, you'll crash, and I won't buy you a used car especially one that has to be imported."

Gaara: "No Dad, I won't! But that's what I want!"

Baki: "No you're not getting one, so stop asking."

That would end the conversation really quickly, with Gaara rushing off to his room to mope and cry about his 'evil' Dad. Then Baki would feel guilty and take Gaara shopping for whatever his little heart desired. A never ending cycle leading to a spoiled brat that went by the name of Gaara.

Money wasn't the issue, being as extremely wealthy as he was he could have bought twenty Trans Ams and not really be bothered by the price, but it was the fact they were only standard transmission, where Gaara's Challenger had more horse power, but was easier to drive and automatic, plus had really good safety ratings. Although the Challenger was easier to drive Gaara still had to drive with full attention on the road, or else who knew what would happen.

He arrived at school fairly quickly, it was a fifteen minute walk and five minute drive, but Gaara wouldn't walk even if he lived a block from the school. He'd been to the school before just to enroll, in Gaara's words it was big and LAME. When he enrolled he asked if they had a cheer squad and if he could try out, the woman said she'd call the coach as he filled out the forms. When she hung up she had told Gaara that the coach would be excited to have a guy on the squad. So he was practically on without even trying out. (Throw whatever you want at me I made Gaara a cheerleader!:D I'm one too! So I just thought it would be interesting. K keep reading:D well at least finish this chapter?) Being on the cheer squad would help make more friends and would be something to do besides schoolwork, plus he was on the squad at his old school.

Today would be the third day back to school for most of the other students. Gaara hated being overlooked by any kind of commotion he always wanted to be the center of attention, which was a major part of the reason to why he changed the color of his hair to such a shocking red color. The way he dressed was also part of it, though he wasn't the weirdest dressed person he always matched and looked fierce whether or not he looked feminine was beyond his concern he looked good so obviously it didn't matter. Everything Gaara did was for attention, be it from his teachers or the cute guy that sat across the room. Ask any psychologist and they would tell you that Gaara only did this because he had a lack of attention when he was a child. Was this true? No, Gaara was always hounded with the most attention out of all his siblings until Kankuro started playing football. Life changed a bit, but soon after Gaara was back at the center of attention being the only boy cheerleader.

Gaara walked to the office so he could receive his schedule, locker combo and information and his books. With five minutes until the bell was to ring Gaara walked off to his locker, the students in the hall all noticed this new candy apple red haired student that strutted down the hallway ever so confidently. Gaara noticed the stares and felt even better this was absolutely perfect in Gaara's book. He got to his locker dumping all his books and anything that was heavy into the locker making sure that it was still neat.

Once he finished dumping everything into his locker he sat listening to his phone with red headphones sitting next to his locker his penguin ear muffs around his neck, his red hair pinned out of his beautiful teal eyes with matching penguin clips on each side. His red kanji etching in his forehead looked redder (due to a few little tricks) it went well and accented all his red he had on.

He looked at his schedule and sighed, it went something like this.

1st Hour/ Homeroom –Hatake-History

2nd Hour—Umino- Algebra II/Trigonometry

3rd Hour—Namikaze-Japanese

4th Hour—Gai-Drama

5th Hour—Lunch

6th Hour—K. Sarutobi-Marine Science

7th Hour—Uzumaki- Art

"Why the hell am I in art? I can't even draw a fricken stick man. I'm gonna fail." Thought Gaara as he looked at his schedule, Gaara looked at all the names on the sheet and sighed, how come Uzumaki seemed very familiar? (Sorry if you didn't get his schedule it goes Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Gai, lunch, Kurenai, Naruto ;)) It didn't really matter though Gaara wanted to go home already, and home was not Kankuro's stupid house.

The bell was about to ring so Gaara turned off the music on his brand new touch screen that was bigger than his own hands and threw it in front pocket of his backpack. He stood up and began to walk in the direction of his first class. He found the classroom and decided to go to the bathroom and check his face and make sure he looked great, like usual.

He stopped drinking some at the water fountain, then finished and walked into the class as the late bell rang, everyone turned to him as he walked up to the teacher, he was a handsome older man with dark eyes and spiky silver hair. He wore a dark green sweater with stripes and black dress pants, he had definite style.

"Um yeah, I'm a new student. Here's my schedule, so you're Mr. Hatake, right?" Gaara said as he walked up. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and grinned inwardly.

Mr. Hatake nodded and smiled at the red haired student in front of him. "Well according to this you are Gaara Sabaku, right?"

Gaara nodded at the silver haired man and grinned, "Yeah I'm Gaara." Gaara turned and grinned lightly.

"Gaara, could you sit behind Kiba right there?" Mr. Hatake said.

A thin brunette boy raised his hand, and grinned at Gaara. "I'm Kiba," he stated. Gaara sat down behind the boy. Kiba turned around and said "I just love your penguin theme for today, you totally are rocking it." He smiled.

"Oh thanks, I thought the earmuffs might be a little too much, but whatever I think I look good," Gaara said smiling.

Gaara sat in his class enjoying the teacher, he was nice and gave an interesting lecture because it was already the third day he was already lecturing again. The class went by rather quickly, but it was still just school. When the bell rang Gaara stood up and Kiba the boy that was sitting in front of him asked, "Hey what do you have next hour?"

Gaara looked at his schedule, "Um I have Math, with Umino." He looked at Kiba who looked at Gaara sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Iruka is a grumpy ass bitch, all the time, someone hasn't been getting any dick since this semester started and it's only the third day back." Kiba said.

Gaara laughed, "Really? Do you have him next?" he looked at Kiba as they walked over to a different building.

"No, thank god, I hear he's even worse in the morning." Kiba paused, "but I have him after lunch so he's generally in a decent mood until Sai opens his mouth."

"Oh great, isn't this the classroom?" Gaara asked as they walked passed a classroom that was completely empty.

"Yeah, you might wanna go in early so he likes you… I mean that might be the best move if you wanna make it through his course." Kiba said as he stood next to Gaara.

"Hell no, I'm gonna be late on purpose." Gaara said as he walked towards the nearest bathroom.

"You might not want to do that," Kiba said as he fallowed Gaara towards the bathroom.

"Believe me I do," Gaara smiled, "I like you Kiba, you're a really nice person, but I'm not. So you better go along and get to class, I don't want to be a bad influence."

Kiba chuckled nervously, "Are you sure? Well I'll take your advice don't wanna be late," Kiba darted off towards another classroom.

Gaara walked into the bathroom staring in the mirror for a while then rolling his eyes, school just was not for him. He got a drink of water as the bell rang and walked into 'Mr. Umino's' class.

At the front of the room stood a shorter tanned man with brown hair that was all pulled back into a ponytail. According to Gaara it looked disgusting, all slicked back and full of hair gel all that was completely unnecessary.

He stared at Gaara who had walked in after the late bell and carelessly strolled up to the front where he stood. "Mr. Umino, right?" Gaara asked.

By his annoyed look and nod Gaara knew they were not going to get along no matter what. "Yes, that is me." The teacher said.

Gaara licked his lips this was going to be beautiful, "Oh, well my name is Gaara Sabaku, and I'm new so, where do I sit?" he handed the schedule to Iruka.

Iruka looked at the paper glaring at the young man who had just interrupted roll call. "Over there, behind Ino." He handed the paper back to Gaara.

Ino raised her hand; she was an obviously unnatural blonde who wore her hair in a big ponytail that was totally ridiculous. Gaara sat behind her she turned around to face smacking him in the face with her ponytail.

"Get that nasty ass thing out of my face." Gaara said angrily.

"What nasty ass thing?" she glared.

"That thing that you call hair on your head, yeah get it out of my fricken face." Gaara said, glaring right back.

Ino gave him the "I just smelt shit" face and turned back around this time not smacking him in the face.

Gaara raised his eyebrows clearly amused; everyone was looking at the small scene that had just played out. Iruka's face showed his anger. "Mr. Sabaku, I will not have that kind of behavior in my classroom I know you are new, but this is a warning so you know from now on. I will not tolerate any language or talking when I'm up here teaching."

"That's fine, but tell her to keep her nasty weave off of my desk and out of my face, and we will have no issues. If that doesn't work I have scissors in my bag." Gaara said in reply matching Iruka's tone.

Iruka just glared at Gaara not quite sure what to say. "Well, now it's time to listen." He finally spat out turning around to write on the board.

Gaara made a face and flipped him off as he sat taking notes in a notebook he had for his math class. This was going to be amazing, math was his worst subject with this grumpy teacher it was going to be another pointless hell of a year. Technically it was only a half a year, but it didn't really matter because he wasn't graduating at this rate.

Gaara thought back to when he first got held back and when he first had begun to hate school with the passion he hated it now. (Sorry if some of this is a little whack I plan to edit it, but me and a bottle of brandy were hanging out when I was writing this excuse me if it makes no sense.)

Naruto was a junior, and Gaara was ten, and it was the end of fourth grade when things began to fall all down the tubes. All because of America, Naruto moved to America. Gaara remembered the day when Naruto was waiting in his car at Gaara's school, he was a little shaken and even Gaara could tell he was not quite himself, when they got home Naruto asked him there: "What if I left?" he asked. Gaara recalled the entire conversation; it didn't go the way it was supposed to. It ended with an angry Gaara sitting by his door and an upset Naruto on the other side. Gaara loved Naruto, and he wanted to marry him, that was his dream since he met Naruto. America got in the way of that, since then Gaara hated school even more, and he grew a passionate hate towards America, a country that stole his first love. Gaara hated everything about that country, except for the music Naruto had showed him, it was the only thing he had left to remember the nice blonde boy that was once in his life.

Gaara went the rest of the day going to his classes his Japanese teacher was a definite pervert, luckily he shared that class with Kiba the boy that he had met earlier that day. His science teacher was pretty nice and now he was on his way to art class, the one class that he had no idea why he was in art he couldn't even draw a decent stick person.

He walked into the classroom, there was a few students sitting around, but there was no teacher, (be excited you knew this was going to happen.) Gaara stood by the door this was the first class he had actually been early to the whole day and the teacher wasn't even there. How annoying.

Gaara walked back out of the classroom strolling over to the bathroom, he washed his hands then looked in the mirror. He clipped his hair back again then wiped away the little amount of smeared eye liner away not caring that the bell rang. He rubbed his nose gently so he didn't look shiny. He walked out of the bathroom got a drink of water and continued to his class.

He opened the door and sitting on top of a table with the roll sheet in his hand was a tall man with brown hair with a lot of facial hair, and he smelt highly of cigarettes (threw you off there huh?) Gaara walked up to the man who looked up from his sheet of paper and said, "Who are you?"

Gaara sighed obnoxiously and said "I'm Gaara Sabaku, a new student." He waved around his sheet that had his classes on it.

The teacher grabbed it and looked at the paper, "Well, Mr. Uzumaki isn't here today, I'm Mr. Sarutobi, the substitute, and so I don't know what you could do for this class, the note just said the students are to work in their sketch books I guess they have a project or something they're working on. So I guess if you have something from another class you can work on it." The man said.

Gaara sat in the only empty seat in the class, this teacher had to be just as lazy as Kankuro, taking a day off on the third day back from winter break, which was ridiculous. Gaara wasted the rest of the class doodling on a sheet of notebook paper.

School was simply a waste of time for Gaara, when the bell rang, he left running into Kiba again. Kiba offered to walk with Gaara to the parking lot. Gaara gladly accepted, they made their way to the parking lot. Gaara's bright red imported car stuck out like a sore thumb. When Kiba saw Gaara open the trunk to throw his back pack in he let his jaw drop.

"Is this really your car?" He asked in awe.

Gaara looked at the brunette who was in complete awe. "Yeah, my Dad didn't let me get the classic car, but this will have to do for now."

Kiba just stared; he was embarrassed to say that he had to take the train to get home. "Wow"

"Hey do you need a ride home, I'm not in the mood to go home right away anyway." Gaara said about to close his trunk.

Kiba hesitated, "well I hate to trouble you I live a little far."

"I don't care my lazy ass brother won't care either so I'll take you, throw your backpack in here." Gaara said as he gestured to the trunk.

Kiba nodded throwing his backpack in the trunk, Gaara closed it and went around unlocking his car then getting in, and making sure it was unlocked for Kiba too. He started the car as it roared to life. Gaara's loud obnoxious American music played as they began their drive out of the parking lot. The stares Gaara and Kiba all earned made Gaara grin to himself as they left the campus.

*1.2*

((A New Cheer Squad))

Gaara finally returned to Kankuro's house about an hour after school had ended. On his way to Kiba's house he stopped and they got ice cream Gaara's treat. They talked, and got to know each other, wasting more time and enjoying his time away from his brother.

When he walked through the door Kankuro who was in the kitchen looked at the garage door where Gaara had came in from. "Hey Gaara," he said eating his pocky sticks.

"Hi," Gaara said throwing his ice cream cup away in the trash next to Kankuro.

"Don't you have that cheer thing at like four thirty?" Kankuro said.

"Yeah, I do actually." He looked at the clock it was four fifteen. "I'm gonna change," Gaara said walking off to his room.

"Let me know when you leave." Kankuro called out to his younger brother.

Gaara put on a part of black sweat pants and put on a dark maroon t-shirt that had a breast pocket. He unclipped his hair letting it go naturally across his forehead; he grabbed a black hoodie and a pair of black and red Nike tennis shoes.

He left his room looking at the clock it was already four twenty, so he had plenty of time. "I'll be back by five, I'll see you later Kankuro."

"Bye Gaara," Kankuro called out as Gaara left.

Gaara drove back to the school, he found the cheer gym and went in the girls were working on their stunts when Gaara walked in.

The coach spotted Gaara and came over, "Hello you're Gaara right? I'm so glad you could make it!" she said smiling.

"Girls, I would like you all to gather around." The coach said. "I would like you all to meet Gaara Sabaku; he's new to this school and asked about the cheer program. So I would like you all to get him to join. I'm Coach Anko, but you can just call me Anko I don't mind."

Gaara nodded, and looked around the room at all the girls he had seen some of them earlier at school. He would be the only boy on the squad again, but that didn't matter in fact it made him happier.

Gaara talked to some of the girls showed off all his tumbling skills, and even helped with a few stunts which proved him varsity worthy indeed. At the end of practice he told Anko he'd be on the squad for sure, and with that she went digging in a closet bringing out a box of uniforms.

"What size do you wear?" Anko asked.

"In girls I can fit into about a medium, depending on the shirt, but in boys I can wear an extra small." Gaara said.

Anko looked up at Gaara then said, "Would you wear the girl's top? I don't think I have a boy shirt and if I did none that would actually look good on you."

Gaara nodded, "Yeah, of course. I mean it would look way better for competition, baggy clothes scream sloppy to me."

Anko laughed and pulled out a pair of sleeves* and handed them to Gaara, "Try them on?"

Gaara pulled off his maroon shirt he had been wearing and slid the sleeves over his head and on his arms. It was tight, but fit perfect despite the fact that the V-neck went way lower than it should have, which didn't matter because it was the under layer.

"Oh that looks nice, now try this?" she handed him an outer shell. (No bare midriff don't worry:p) He pulled it over his head and zipped it down. It looked good, and defiantly not sloppy. Anko clapped her hands, "Let me get you a pair of warm ups, you're not too tall so I think you'll fit in a small."

Anko went back into the closet and came out with a pair of warm ups. "They won't have your name on them, but these are what we have left if you don't mind. Gaara pulled on the jacket and measured the sweats on himself. "Go take a look at what you look like,"

Gaara walked across the matted floor to the big mirror in the front of the room, it didn't look sloppy at all. He looked put together and ready to take on the crowds cheering like he used to. Though black and yellow weren't his colors he had to admit he looked pretty good.

Gaara thanked Anko put his clothes back on and got ready to leave. As he and Anko were walking out to their cars she said. "I can't wait for you to meet Itachi! He'll love you! He won't be the only guy there anymore."

Gaara chuckled slightly nervously, "Who is Itachi?" he asked.

"He's the JV coach, they had conditioning practice outside today, but he'll be here come Friday at our next practice." Anko said.

Gaara unlocked his car as Anko looked at it in shock, "Oh, I can't wait!" Gaara replied loving the simple shock and awe that graced her face. "Well I'll see you later, on Friday at what time?"

"Oh, yeah three thirty, until five here varsity never practices outside. We'll get you learning all the cheers." Anko said looking at her Honda embarrassed. "Bye Gaara," and with that they left.

It was nearly five thirty when Gaara got home. Kankuro was sitting on the couch; he looked over at Gaara who walked in with his new bag. "What took so long?" He asked.

Gaara looked at his older brother in surprise. "Oh, I had to try on a uniform, and it took a while." Gaara replied.

Kankuro nodded in understanding, "Oh cool, did you get one?" he asked.

Gaara nodded, "Yeah I got a bag, and my own uniform, plus the warm up jacket. So I'm set, and since I already have shoes she said she's gonna order me a new pair when it gets closer to competition. I'm pretty excited." Gaara said sitting on the couch across from Kankuro his bag set down next to his feet.

Kankuro nodded, "So are you hungry?" he asked.

Gaara nodded, "Yeah we should go get something, what do you feel like eating?"

Kankuro shrugged, "Food would be good."

"You're so much fricken help Kankuro." Gaara said tapping his foot on the floor.

"I don't try, I promise." Kankuro chuckled. "So how was school?"

"Stupid," Gaara paused. "I made a friend,"

"Oh is he cute?" Kankuro asked slightly interested.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute, but he's small. Not shorter than me, but like five foot four maybe. He's really nice. His names Kiba, I took him home today." Gaara said leaning back on Kankuro's couch.

"Oh that's nice, very un-Gaara like." Kankuro chuckled.

Gaara looked at his brother then rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever." Gaara sighed "I don't like my teachers. Well most of them. I think my art teacher is a lazy ass though."

Kankuro laughed, "What makes him a lazy ass?"

"He wasn't there today, probably staying in bed like a lazy ass, that's what makes him a lazy ass." Gaara replied.

Kankuro laughed, "Well, if you say so." Kankuro knew more than Gaara did about that situation. With his little brother being more over reactive then most he couldn't help, but smirk to himself. Tomorrow would definitely be interesting.

*1.3*

((Mr. Uzumaki))

(That's right this gets a whole point, be nervous!)

Gaara finished his morning routine, picking out a pair of white skinny jeans and his studded rainbow belt. After digging through his closet he found a white shirt that had detachable black sleeves, and a cute breast pocket. He decided since he was now an official cheer team member he would wear his warm up jacket. It was black and had white lettering across the front that said "cheer" and across the back it had the school name. (Unsure of what to call the school sorry guys.) Looking at his accessories rack he found his favorite black and white striped scarf, and a his set of one black and one white hobo gloves.

Looking in the mirror before he picked his shoes he decided he didn't want to clip back his hair, it looked nice slightly messy, but well straightened. He grabbed one white convere and one black to match his theme for today.

He left for school meeting up with some of the cheer girls and Kiba before class; he got dozens of compliments from the girls. When it was time for class Gaara and Kiba walked to class together.

"So you're going to be a cheerleader?" Kiba asked Gaara.

"Yeah, I used to be at my old school. I figured it would something to do rather than sit at my nasty brother's house all day." Gaara sighed looking at his innocent friend.

"Why do you say he's nasty?" Kiba said looking at Gaara.

"'Cause, he's Kankuro he sits at home all day and plays black ops. Who does that?" Gaara said with a frustrated tone.

Kiba laughed, "He doesn't sound that bad you know. What does he look like?"

"Ew no I'm not gonna show you! You might think he's hot." Gaara laughed "Well if you really wanna see him you have to come over and meet him." Gaara said.

Kiba laughed, "Maybe I will."

The boys walked into the classroom, sitting on top of Mr. Hatake's desk was a huge blonde man. He wasn't fat, but he was so cut, and muscular Gaara was in shock, and let his jaw drop.

The man turned and looked at Gaara, he smiled gently and said, "I better get to my classroom I'll see you later Kakashi." He winked at the silver haired man as he walked past Gaara leaving.

"Bye Mr. Uzumaki," Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone.

The blonde man turned around and smiled then waved.

Kiba was already seated at his desk shuffling through his back pack; when Gaara finally shook his head out of the clouds, he rushed over to his chair then sat down. "Who was that guy?" Gaara asked in awe.

"Oh, he's Mr. Uzumaki he's really nice. Did you know he's six foot eight inches! He's so hot, plus he's nice. He teaches art." Kiba said.

Gaara dropped his head on the table. "Wow"

Kiba raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"He teaches my last class," Gaara sighed looking up at his new friend.

Kiba laughed lightly, "I had him last semester, be careful he can be a little mean when students give him attitude, but since most of the girls like him and he's… well I guess he's inspiring so most of the students like him." Kiba nodded at his own statement.

Then Mr. Hatake walked up and began class. Uzumaki, where had Gaara heard that before? It seemed so dreadfully familiar. Gaara went through most of his classes that day thinking of the tall blonde haired blue eyed man. Something about him seemed so familiar; he couldn't help, but think that he had seen him somewhere.

By the time Gaara was at lunch he sat pushing his food around trying not to be nervous at all about his art class. Yesterday he thought his teacher was a no good lazy ass teacher that had to be a slacker if he was anything at all. Now he was lost in his thoughts about the extremely tall guy. To Gaara he truly was extremely tall, if Mr. Uzumaki was really six foot eight inches then he was about twenty inches taller than short five foot Gaara.

Kiba poked at Gaara at lunch, he was a little stunned at his new friend Gaara wasn't a quiet guy, well he wasn't yesterday. "What's with being so quiet?" he asked.

Gaara looked at Kiba then looked back at his food, "I think I've seen him before. Mr. Uzumaki I mean." Gaara said looking at Kiba again.

"What do you mean seen him before?" Kiba said looking at Gaara strangely.

"I don't know something about him seems strangely familiar. I've been thinking about it all day." Gaara sighed "Oh well, I'll just have to see how class goes."

After lunch Gaara walked to his marine science class, he didn't pay attention to anything that really went on in that class, despite the fact that he actually liked his teacher he couldn't help be a little nervous. Nervous was something that didn't happen to Gaara often, most of the time Gaara would play confident which was what he was planning to do when the class came. Right now he would let himself be a little nervous up until he got to the door of that classroom.

Gaara sighed as the bell rang. He got up taking his stuff to his locker. He looked down the hall way at the classroom he was about to go to, there were students piling in, and the bell wasn't going to ring for about four more minutes.

Gaara walked to the water fountain taking a large drink, he picked up his chin and walked in. Looking at the full classroom he saw the tall blonde man standing at his desk looking at some sheets of paper there was a girl standing in front of him grinning. Gaara pulled his schedule out of his jacket pocket then walked towards the tall blonde man.

He cleared his throat as he stood there; Mr. Uzumaki looked over at Gaara "Yes?" he asked.

"I'm a new student," He waved around his sheet of paper to hide the fact that he was lightly shaking.

Naruto grabbed the paper; he looked at it then at Gaara. "Gaara Sabaku? Are you related to a Kankuro Sabaku?" he asked.

"Kankuro is my brother." Gaara said in a short tone.

"He is? Then I know exactly who you are." Mr. Uzumaki said grinning widely at Gaara.

"You do?" Gaara said raising an eyebrow.

The bell rang, "You can sit right there," Mr. Uzumaki pointed to the only open chair where Gaara had sat yesterday. "I need you to bring a pencil and a sketchpad by tomorrow." He finished.

Gaara rolled his eyes, and walked to the chair.

"Gaara, there will be none of that in my class, because there will be consequences." Mr. Uzumaki said raising an eyebrow at Gaara.

Gaara huffed, and then sat down. Mr. Uzumaki chuckled and walked to the front of the classroom and began talking about how to draw the human body. He explained that every minor detail is important.

Gaara sat tapping his pencil rudely on the desk and moving constantly. Mr. Uzumaki gave him a look. "Today we are going to draw a simple outline using the skeleton method and slowly adding onto it." He said looking at Gaara.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I can't even draw a stick man, there's no way in hell I'm gonna draw a person." Gaara blurted out rudely.

"Well, Mr. Sabaku if you were listening to anything I had just said, you would have heard that the skeleton style is drawing a complicated stick man." He replied in a similar tone.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Well, Mr. Uzumaki I didn't sign up for this dumb class anyway." Gaara said crossing his arms and putting them on the table.

Mr. Uzumaki chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit." He sighed lightly, "Well, if you can't draw and didn't sign up for this class then you are going to have to model for the class."

"Model? And what do you mean by I haven't changed?" Gaara shot back.

"Yes you are going to model and don't you think about refusing," Mr. Uzumaki said.

By now the whole class was glued on the conversation that was going on in front of them. "Well I am not going to."

"Okay, I told you not to even think about that, but since you refuse to listen to me I'll just have to make you model." Mr. Uzumaki said strolling over to Gaara's seat. Without having to try he pulled the chair out and pulled it to the front.

Gaara tried to stand up, but each time Mr. Uzumaki's giant hand fell onto his shoulder and he wouldn't be able to stand up. "What do you think you're doing?" Gaara finally got out as he sat in front of the class.

"I'm making sure you model for me." The tall man said to Gaara.

"Well I don't want to." Gaara said in reply with a sharp tone.

"How much do you weigh?" the teacher asked.

Gaara looked up at the tall man and glared. "I weigh about one hundred and twenty pounds for your information."

Mr. Uzumaki laughed, "I could bench more than that my freshmen year in high school. Now let me tell you, I can bench about three hundred and seventy pounds easily. I don't think you have a choice, but to listen to me young man."

Gaara shrank back a little, "I still don't want to do that." Gaara said giving attitude despite the size of the man in front of him.

"Then you can sit in time out, Mr. Gaara right in that corner." Mr. Uzumaki pushed the chair to the corner next to the front of the room. "You see Gaara, if you are gonna act like you did when you were younger I'm going to treat you like you are younger." He smiled as he walked back up to the front of the class.

"Oh and Gaara you owe me thirty minutes after school." Mr. Uzumaki said as he turned around and wrote Gaara's name and thirty next to it.

Gaara huffed and crossed his arms looking at the class and glaring. Gaara sat there like that for the rest of class. Mr. Uzumaki was no joke, he was serious about everything he did, and Kiba was right about that.

When class ended Mr. Uzumaki walked over to Gaara and asked "Are you going to act up in my class anymore Mr. Sabaku?"

Gaara turned around and looked at his teacher and glared "Maybe."

"Oh Gaara, I remember when you were so happy to see me, what happened?" Mr. Uzumaki said.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" he asked seriously.

"You really don't remember?" Mr. Uzumaki said, "According to your father it was the reason you didn't move to America with him. He said you claimed 'America stole my first love' I could have sworn you would have remembered, well with a statement like that unless you were talking about something else." He finished.

Gaara's eyes held disbelief. "Well that… wait how do you know about that?"

"Gaara it's me, Naruto Uzumaki, your babysitter?" Mr. Uzumaki said.

Gaara's eyes grew huge, and then he looked away. "Well you're about the same size I remember you. Well not really, but you know…" Gaara trailed off as he looked at the wall in disbelief. This was not happening, it couldn't have been.

Naruto stood straight up behind Gaara and turned around; maybe it was too much for Gaara to hear all at once. Looking over his shoulder at the other boy he wasn't too sure what he should do.

"Are you being serious?" Gaara asked out of the blue.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Do you still wanna marry me?" he asked jokingly.

Gaara blushed and turned back towards the wall. Naruto laughed when the door opened and there stood Kiba. "Um, Gaara are you in here?"

The young innocent brunette looked around, "Oh hi Mr. Uzumaki, I was just looking for my friend Gaara." He said as Naruto looked at the door.

"Your friend?" Naruto laughed looking back at the still blushing Gaara.

"Yeah, Gaara's really nice." Kiba answered looking at Gaara who was looking towards the wall. "Why is Gaara sitting over there?"

Naruto chuckled, "Well you see, Gaara doesn't know how to shut his mouth when he is told to do something. I think it's because of how spoiled he grew up." Naruto said, he could tell Gaara was fuming and not only red from his previous embarrassment, but also red from his anger that was about to explode.

Gaara tapped his foot, Kiba looked over in concern "Oh, well he does talk a lot."

Naruto chuckled at the brunette's innocence. "Kiba can you wait a moment outside while I talk to Gaara then I'll cut his time short because you said he was your friend, and I like you Kiba." Mr. Uzumaki said.

"Oh of course," Kiba said sneaking back out the door which he came in through.

"Gaara, I'm serious." Naruto said standing a step closer to the chair Gaara was sitting on.

Gaara turned around and looked at the tall blonde, his cheeks still slightly flushed. "Well, I think I figured that out."

"So, are you gonna answer my question?" Naruto asked his student.

Gaara stood up, and glared. "Sure." Gaara said as he walked back to pick up his back pack.

"I'll keep that in mind when you speak out of turn in my class again." Naruto said as he erased the chalk board, "You can leave now Gaara."

Gaara picked up his backpack and walked to the door, "You know Naruto 'sure' wasn't my answer."And with that Gaara walked out of the classroom.

Naruto watched the door swing closed, he sighed shaking his head. Gaara was still a little fire ball now with the hair to match it. This might be something worth calling Kankuro about.

Gaara and Kiba walked down the empty hall to Gaara's locker, "What happened?" Kiba finally asked when they got to Gaara's locker.

"Oh nothing, Mr. Uzumaki is a hot, weird and way cuckoo kind of guy I guess." Gaara said out of his character slightly.

Kiba looked at his friend and followed him out of the building, Gaara had offered him a ride home again today, giving him something to do since he didn't have practice and really rather not go home.

End

Of

Chapter

One :D

*sleeves—I don't know if you know this but a cheer uniform often comes in three pieces, sleeves, which are the long sleeves that you wear underneath the outer shell. The sleeves or crop top often covers just the chest, leaving a bare midriff. I don't mean to sound like a smart ass it's just for people who don't know much about cheerleading. Once again don't hate please!

My Little long Authors note! :)

Thank you guys for so patiently waiting for this first official chapter! I'm so excited I actually finished it. Can you believe it 25 pages! (Almost 26)Ok, so please be honest. Now I understand if you have something against cheerleaders, but don't worry let me know how you guys feel and I will minimize it or shrink it down a bit. Personally I think it kind of gives Gaara a bit more character and not such a plain flaming uke sort of guy.

Gaara gets his personality from a little of me, and a little of my friend Jay, who is also a cheerleader. Kiba and Gaara's relationship I thought it would be important that Kiba would be poor. You see I have a friend who is a lot like Gaara is to Kiba, giving him rides in his brand new imported sports car except hers isn't imported.

Now one last little paragraph thing, the teachers in this they have their own planning page I took some of the traits from my own teachers then added it with the personality of the character then mixed it around. See originally me and my sister when we came up with this story we made Iruka a whiny bitch and figured that it might make it better and more interesting. I promise to get more of the characters into the story soon. Naruto, I did really base him off my own art teacher from middle school and on a teacher that used to work at my school. The reason why he is so huge and gigantic is because of this super hot guy I used to know who had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was 6'8" so yeah, plus I'm tired of poor Naruto being stuck as uke, I want him as eternal seme!

I would like to have special thanks and shout out to all my little review so here's a lil something for all you guys!

WrinkleyWhale

-I hope you enjoyed the pace of this chapter! Thank you so much, I danced around the kitchen when I read you review (I was using my phone haha) I think that was one of the greatest compliments I've ever received as a writer! Thanks again for bothering to review!

Mantinas

-I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your words of encouragement! They mean the world to me, and thanks for reviewing!

Where my noodle

-Well here's chapter one, I hope this was what you were looking for or at least acceptable! Thanks so much for reviewing! :)

Battenburg507

I do too! Thanks for your support! Every little review means so much to me!

DarkAngelJudas (nice pen name btw)

-I love you too my dear! :D I hope this chapter pleased you as well! Thanks for leaving a review! And I'm being completely serious when I say I love you too!

Strawberry9212

-After reading your review I had to throw it in again! Sorry about the delay, 25 pages that's a piece of work plus I do tend to get lazy Kankuro had to get his personality from someone! Haha Thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed!

Xdevil-childx

-Again sorry on how long it took! I'm easily distracted and I talk a lot! I hope you thought this little chapter was alright! Thank you so much for the support it helps me get up and write everyday! (p.s. Thanks for being the first to review!) ^^

-For those of you who didn't review and subscribed and favorite-tized my story thank you so much! I appreciate it! Maybe you'll review! (Wink wink) So I'll see you in chapter 0.1 because I love leaving you hanging! This next little chapter guy shouldn't take too long I'm off work all this next week except for Thursday I'm actually going to be doing something! Okay so I think this is the longest Authors Note any one will ever see in their life, but after 27 pages and 8,000 words all I have left to say is, leave me any questions or comments in a review and like I said if you have any problems at all, let me know even in a private message! I'll respond to you!

Thanks for reading this far! (REVIEW) pweasee!

SammQ;D aka TheTaleTellMassacre;)


	3. 01

Teacher Student Relationship

Rating T (May go up)

Xthextalextellxmassacrex

I don't ownLnothing but my slightly brilliant plot ;p

Summary  
>Naruto was six years older than Gaara and babysat him from when he was thirteen all the way until his junior year in high school when he had to move to America. When Gaara has to change high schools again he meets a hot blonde art teacher, which really reminds him of his babysitter.<p>

Little star things (*) at the bottom is the explanation.

Have fun reading this I had fun writing it, kind of.

Chapter 0.1

Games and Marriage

Naruto stood at Gaara's bus stop; he didn't have to wait long, because the big yellow bus would pull up soon. Naruto stood there as other people gathered to pick up their elementary student. There were lots of older sisters that stood around looking at the tall blonde. By his uniform they knew he wasn't in high school yet, but he was tall enough to be in fact he was taller than most of the high school kids, at five foot ten in seventh grade.

The bus pulled up, and Gaara was the first out, as always. He ran up to Naruto hugging his legs, "I knew you would be here early." Gaara said letting go of Naruto's legs.

Naruto chuckled, "Of course I would." He ruffled Gaara's hair as they started walking towards Gaara's house.

They talked a little as they walked home from the bus stop; Gaara did most of the talking. He might have been shy in class, but if he was comfortable he would talk non-stop.

When they got to the large house Naruto opened the fridge and pulled out the celery and peanut butter, then got a small pack of raisins out of the pantry.

Naruto made Gaara his "ants on a log" snack, celery with peanut butter and raisins sprinkled on top, they shared the celery sticks. Naruto never really liked celery, but because Gaara liked it so much he figured that it would be for the best if he ate some too. Children learned from example and this was a good habit to get into anyway.

Once the snack was finished, Naruto asked Gaara "So Gaara what do you want to play today?"

Gaara thought for a little bit, he was serious in this contemplation as if wondering whether or not he should say it or not, "Naruto, can we play G.I. Joe and Ken*?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "How exactly do we play that?" Naruto wasn't sure what he was to think of this.

"Okay let me show you." Gaara got up throwing his and Naruto's plate away then dragged the older boy to his room.

Gaara's room wasn't a normal little boy room, even though his father had offered him a racecar bed, Gaara wanted anything but that. In the end he got a plain bed that would be able to grow with him. Another unusual thing about Gaara's room was the fact that it was neat and tidy, everywhere. Now, Baki had his share of maids that cleaned the house, but rarely did they have to work to clean Gaara's room.

When they reached Gaara's room, Gaara told Naruto to sit on the floor while he went and got all of the stuff.

Naruto nodded and waited sitting on the floor leaning back on Gaara's bed. Gaara ran off into his closet, returning with a blonde G.I. Joe, he handed it to Naruto, "Hold this."

Gaara walked back to his dresser, and sat on the floor and went to the bottom drawer. After opening it he dug through it for a moment then pulled out a Ken doll, pausing to fix the head and hair of the doll, he then looked back in the drawer and closed it.

"Okay Naruto, the G.I. Joe guy is you okay? And you're the war guy, and go off and fight, and I'm this guy, Ken. Ken, is your honey you come home to him okay?" Gaara said crawling over to where Naruto was sitting.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he looked at the young boy. "Wait what do you mean by honey?" He asked. "Like…" Naruto paused for a second and shook his head.

"Like, you know how my Dad has a girlfriend? Like that kinda honey!" Gaara explained.

Naruto's eyes grew, "Wait, but they're both boys Gaara."

"I know, Temari said that it's okay for two boys to be in love." Gaara explained. "I don't have any Barbie's anyway." He finished.

Naruto just stared at the boy in disbelief, never in his life had he heard a kid say something like that. "Gaara, I'll be back in a second I need to go to the bathroom."

Gaara nodded, and looked at Naruto as he got up and walked out of the young boy's room. When he got into the bathroom he closed the door and walked over to the mirror. He stared at the mirror not quite sure how he should return to the young boy.

That wasn't normal for a little boy to play, was it? Of course it wasn't when he was little he played with cars, trucks, and a bucket of green soldiers, he didn't even have a G.I. Joe. Well one he could remember. When Naruto was young he remembered spending most of his time outside running around, playing sports, but Gaara was very different.

Gaara would fight you so he could stay inside, he never want play outside or play sports. Gaara much rather stay inside and color, or whatever he did when he was in his room, which Naruto was beginning to think it was playing G.I. Joe and Ken.

Naruto sighed, would this be as big of a problem if he wasn't trying to figure out a question for himself? No, it would probably be more of a problem even if he wasn't so damn confused. Why was he confused anyway? He wasn't like most boys constantly thinking of hot girls. No matter how hard he tried he much rather be focused on sports or anything other than girls really.

He looked in the mirror gathering his composure, he washed his hands and went out to Gaara's room and sat back where he was before he left. Gaara had set up a few things for his "house." Naruto sat and looked at the G.I. Joe, "Gaara how did you learn to play G.I. Joe and Ken?" He questioned.

"Temari and me used to play Barbie and Ken, so she gave me her Ken and then my Dad took all her Barbie's because she didn't want them no more. Since I didn't have any Barbie's she told me that I could just play and pretend that Ken was a girl. Then she said it didn't matter because she said two boys could really be in love." Gaara said sitting across from Naruto.

"Oh, I see…" Naruto paused picking up the G.I. Joe, "So, what is it that I do?" he asked the younger boy.

Gaara though for a minute, "Oh hold on real quick." Gaara got up and ran to a drawer. "Here you go over and kill this guy." He pulled out another G.I. Joe and threw it to Naruto.

Naruto caught the black haired G.I. Joe, "What do I kill him with?" Naruto asked to young boy.

Gaara grabbed a box that looked like a Leggo from a small wall of these blocks that were lined up against his wall. "Use what's in this box," Gaara handed the box to Naruto who opened it and saw a stack of stuff for G.I. Joe's with anything that a young boy could ever imagine.

"So, Gaara does your Dad know that you play G.I. Joe and Ken?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"He knows I play with the G.I. Joes." Gaara said looking guilty.

"Oh, why doesn't he know about your Ken?" Naruto asked.

"'Cause he doesn't like Ken… then he gets mad when he finds out I'm playing with girl toys." Gaara paused like he was thinking. "But he doesn't know about my secret drawer." Gaara finished grinning.

"Oh and what is this secret drawer?" Naruto asked raising a blonde eye brow.

"My secret drawer is where I put all my candy and dress up and all the stuff my dad doesn't want me to have." Gaara said with a huge smile.

Naruto laughed, Gaara certainly was quite the character. Since he had started babysitting the little boy he had learned about a lot of secret things that Gaara did. Gaara knew how to get to the candy that was on the top of the shelf in the kitchen. All he needed was a kitchen chair to get on the counter and he was there digging through the full sized candy bars that his father kept. Naruto had never met a kid that could do anything like that without falling.

Once Naruto had witnessed Gaara get the key from on top of the bathroom door because it was locked from the inside on accident. So Naruto wouldn't get mad Gaara had used the door frame to climb up it and onto a nearby ledge to grab the key and then jumped down so that he could unlock the door. Naruto had gone to go check on Gaara when he saw him climb up. He stood in shock not knowing that a kid that small would be capable of such things.

Although Gaara did many more things with that talent, when Naruto asked Baki whether or not he knew about the talents his son had, the older man looked at him like he was crazy. Gaara was his little angel baby that never caused any trouble. Baki wasn't a very aware parent in general, both Kankuro and Temari got away with way more than any one had ever seen possible.

"Hey Naruto wanna see my drawer of stuff?" the little boy asked.

Naruto smiled, "Sure."

Gaara motioned for the young teen to come to his dresser to the bottom drawer. Naruto scooted himself over to where Gaara was now sitting. Gaara smiled and opened the drawer and inside the drawer was another Ken doll, about five candy bars and a chocolate bunny, a princess coloring book and markers, a pair of dress up shoes, and two dress up dresses.

Naruto chuckled lightly, he could only imagine what Baki would do if he found this in his sons drawer. "So this is your secret drawer?" Naruto asked looking at the stuff.

"Yep, but don't tell my Dad! I mean it!" the little boy said, giving Naruto a cautioning look.

"Don't worry Gaara, I won't I promise." Naruto smiled sticking out his pinkie for Gaara to shake. Gaara wrapped his pinkie around Naruto's much larger one. They shook, Naruto meant what he promised. Although it was something Baki would very much like to know, it wasn't Naruto's business to tell, Baki needed to find out on his own.

"Naruto, I love you." Gaara said hugging the older boy.

Naruto looked down at the kid. He put his hand on his back and patted, "I love you too Gaara." He replied with a smile.

Naruto and Gaara eventually returned to playing Naruto sprawled across Gaara's bedroom floor pretending he was G.I. Joe. Naruto had never had as many weapons for his Army men when he was little and this was almost fun to him. They played until they heard the sound of the garage, which meant that Gaara's Dad was home. Gaara quickly threw all his stuff in the drawer and laid down next to Naruto, putting a different gun on the other G.I. Joe.

Baki walked into Gaara's room, and smiled seeing the two boys playing with G.I. Joes. Gaara ran up and gave his father a large hug. Naruto stood up and smiled at the father and son.

"Well I guess I better get going." Naruto said, "Do you mind if I get changed?" Baki nodded.

The one thing that Naruto did everyday was change from his uniform and ran home, usually once Baki got their Naruto would change from his school uniform and leave.

Naruto went to the bathroom and changed into his track suit, one he had bought on a vacation they had took in America, unlike in Japan, America had pants that could fit his legs and arms without being too short, and to think he wasn't done growing yet.

Naruto finished getting dressed he looked in the mirror one last time; he messed up his hair then left. Baki was talking to Gaara in the kitchen; Naruto walked in and smiled, "Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Gaara ran up and hugged him, "Bye Naruto, I'll miss you sooooo much!" He said hugging Naruto tightly.

Naruto ruffled his hair, "Bye Gaara,"

"Thank you Naruto, I really appreciate you doing this. It's nice to finally have a steady babysitter." Baki said.

"It's no problem, I enjoy what I do." Naruto smiled putting on his backpack and tightening the straps. He raised his hand in a wave and left.

Running was very important to Naruto, it was how he could keep fit, and it was something he felt was necessary for his daily life or else he'd feel sluggish. Maybe it was just the amount of energy that he had that made it such a major part of his life. The whole reason he even started running was because when he first moved in with Tsunade and Jiraiya he was constantly hyper and bouncing off the walls and needed an outlet. Tsunade would get mad at him and would say go run around the block five times, and she would go outside and monitor him as he ran, she had a whistle and everything. Since then running was his thing.

Naruto got home taking his stuff to his room where he did his homework and got ready for the next day, meanwhile Gaara and his father were spending some needed time with one another.

((With Gaara and Baki))

"How was your day today Gaara?" Baki asked his son.

"It was good, I liked my lunch, but Dad, my teacher is just dumb." Gaara replied to his father.

"Why is she 'just dumb' Gaara?" His father questioned.

"Because she said that I can't get married to Naruto." Gaara said.

Baki nearly choked on his glass of water, "What did you say?" he asked in shock.

"Well today, at circle time she had everyone tell one person who is special to us and why they are so special. So I told her: Naruto is my special person. He babysits me, and when we grow up were gonna get married!" Gaara nodded his head, pausing for a moment. "Then she said Gaara, Naruto is a boy and boys don't get married to other boys. So I told her yeah huh! They can Temari said so, and Temari's in eighth grade." Gaara said finally satisfied with his story.

Gaara's Dad just stared at his youngest son; "Temari told you two boys can get married?" was all he could manage.

"Yes she told me that when I first met Naruto, okay Dad!" Gaara replied.

Baki took in a deep breath. "TEMARI! Get down here right now." He yelled up the stairs.

The young teen crept down the stairs slowly peaking at her father who was facing her with a look too angry to describe. "Yeah dad?" she smiled awkwardly not knowing what he had found out.

"Explain to me what you meant when you told Gaara about two boys getting married," Baki exclaimed.

"Well Dad it's the truth," she explained to her father. "Remember on our vacation to America, when we went to California? There was that wedding going on in the park and it was two men! Dad gay people can be married!" She exclaimed.

Baki's head dropped. "Temari, tell me… do you think it's appropriate to tell your little brother that he can get married to a boy?" He shot back.

"Do you think it's okay to lie to him?" Temari yelled fuming with anger.

"Watch your tone young lady!" Baki yelled back.

"You guys should be quiet." Gaara said. "Cause daddy you always get mad at me when I'm screaming when I'm playing." Gaara nodded at his statement.

Baki looked at his son who was getting an apple from the basket of fruit on the table. "Alright Gaara, Temari, I just want you to really think about this, now watch I'm going to get a phone call because of what happened today at Gaara's school then I'll have to and talk to his teacher and explain to her what is going on." Baki said keeping as cool as he possibly could.

"Whatever. You'll probably be persuasive with her like you were with my math teacher.**" Temari said before she rushed up the stairs to call her friend and cry and complain about her 'evil' dad.

As Temari rushed up the stairs, Kankuro passed her coming down; he gave her a questioning look and continued down.

"Dad? What was going on down here?" Kankuro asked his Dad.

"Your sister was not thinking about what she told you little brother." Baki replied grabbing a banana from the fruit basket.

"Wait about what?" Kankuro asked looking at Gaara who was sucking on the apple he had just bitten.

"About marriage, especially that of people of the same gender." Baki explained to Kankuro who looked at his little brother eyes wide.

Gaara smiled at his older brother, "Yep," Gaara nodded as if proud of what had just happened.

Kankuro closed his eyes and shook his head, "I knew those two were spending way too much time together." Kankuro said, shaking his head again.

'Fantastic,' Baki thought. 'Just what I need concerned teachers, angry teenagers. A gay son, the doctors said it was something most people are born with. Great just what I have to look forward to.' Baki sighed as he finished his banana and looked at his youngest son.

INFORMATION

* G.I. Joe and Ken, okay I was kind of inspired by two different things here. The first was when I was little my Barbie's were lesbians. When I was like I don't know, like in kindergarten, I didn't have a Ken and so I used one of the other Barbie's as the significant other, then I had no clue what the hell a lesbian was or anything, but that was how I played. The second reason was, I was talking to a gay friend of mine, and he said that he played kind of like that, but with his sister. He would always be the Barbie and she would always be the Ken. (She turned out to be a very butch lesbian. Lol) so I hope that makes it clear that kids really do play that way!

**Okay, so about the statement Temari makes about Baki being persuasive is talking about how he is constantly being flirtatious with women. Before when Temari had problems with her math teacher back took care of the problem by flirting, sex and by flaunting off his money. It brings it up in the past chapter 0, but only a little. So I felt this would be necessary for it to make sense without me writing ten more paragraphs.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, I'd like to apologize on how long this took me to get up and how lame it is… sorry. I hope this little chapter guy gave you an example of how I do my stories. So, I'm a junior in high school right now and I have had so little time to do anything that isn't homework it ridiculous. So, I've had a lot of this written it's just been had to get it edited and finished and writing my authors note, that isn't all that necessary to anyone except for me. I hope if you do read all of this that you accept my apology of taking ten zillion years to finish just this little baby chapter. :) I'm gonna start updating more frequently, now I have a creative writing period and I'll be dedicating about ten minutes every day to this story, so basically I'm getting an A+ for writing this anyway.

A SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!(:

WrinkleyWhale:

Haha! I'm glad someone thinks so(: Yes sir, will do :p Now let me explain this thing us cheerleaders call a shell. Okay so usually cheer uniforms have long sleeves (especially for cold football games) but usually the sleeves are just a crop top, (shirt with a bare midriff.) The shell is the part of the uniform that has usually has the major designs (and school name/logo/mascot etc.) The shell is usually just a tank top type of shirt so when cheering hot football games or indoor basketball games it would be more comfortable for the girls. Any who… thank you so so so so much for the review it was like 3:45 in the morning when I got that review and it was like a cup of coffee, leaving me bouncing off the walls I'm just really sorry about the wait and the amount of lameness in this chapter. .

Mantinas

Well thank you!:) Sorry for such a long and ridiculous wait, but I hope you enjoy anyway!:)

SHANTI SYNDROME

Haha! Why thank you! You should see the time I take to put his outfits together, (I even draw them out like a little designer :p) I'm pretty sure I think way more about Gaara's outfits then I do my own, haha. Thank you so much for the suggestion, I hope I did better at that this chapter! I realized what you meant when I looked back over the chapter. Sometimes I just too excited to contain myself and it just happens;) Any who sorry about the wait and I hope you enjoyed this little chap as well

UndertakerXD

Why thank you! *bows* I'm sorry about the wait, I really appreciate it!:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as you did the previous two. The next one will be much better just thought I should say so!:)

Freak9quanquan

Wow! That makes me feel all good(: I love when people find my writing unique! Hope this helped satisfy your craving just a little bit at least!:)

Blackpantherwolf

Where have you been my dear? Haha! I knew I wasn't the only one who believed that to be true;) I sat working on his character in my head forever.:) Well I just like OOC-ness, I guess :p I kind of felt like he needed at least one teacher like that, (I used my teachers to give them each a teaching style. So Iruka's more of a whiny bitchy teacher rather than person, if that makes any sense at all.) Cheerleaders UNITE! Haha Now let me tell you when I read the last little sentence I just about passed out because I was so happy, not that you wasted your lunch but because that you liked my story that much!:) So I hope this was good enough till I can get this next chapter finished?:) Enjoy!

Justareader

I apologize that it's taken me a whole ten and half years to get this chapter up, but I still got this one up :p With another soon to follow not to worry!:D

DJinTheHouse

Haha! He is the ultimate penguin lover! Well kinda;) Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Thank you for motivating me enough to finally post something!:)

To all of you who favorite-d my story, as well as subscribed to it thank you so much! I'm working on the next chapter which will be done hopefully very soon!:) I just get lost and lose track of where the original problem was. So see you at the next chapter: Troubles at Kankuro's ;p

I love all you guys! See ya!

~SammQ;D a.k.a. xthextellxtalexmassacrex ;)


	4. Chapter 2

Teacher Student Relationship

Rating T (May go up)

Xthextalextellxmassacrex

I don't ownLnothing but my slightly brilliant plot ;p

Summary  
>Naruto was six years older than Gaara and babysat him from when he was thirteen all the way until his junior year in high school when he had to move to America. When Gaara has to change high schools again he meets a hot blonde art teacher, which really reminds him of his babysitter.<p>

Couples: Main Naruto&&Gaara, Slight Naruto&&Kankuro, Hints of: Kakashi&&Iruka, Asuma&&Kurenai, Eventual Kankuro&&Kiba, there might be more! :D

Little star things (*) at the bottom is the explanation.

WARNING: EXTREME OOC-NESS! ESPECIALLY WITH GAARA! I'M SORRY! HE'S JUST TOO CREEPER IN THE SHOW I LIKE HIM A LITTLE DIFFERENT:D

Chapter 2

The Problems Begin

*2.1*

((The Sleepover))

Two weeks had passed and Gaara had his classes down and knew his way around the school, basketball season was about to start, so he had practice three times a week. Everything was moving a long great. Kiba was his best friend, and they hung out a lot, despite how completely different they were they still enjoyed one another's company.

Everything was going quite well for Gaara. Everything, except Mr. Uzumaki. It did not matter how easy of a course it was Gaara hated it. He would draw stick figures and make paper airplanes throughout the class period. Occasionally one of the paper airplanes would make its way across the room, and when Mr. Uzumaki noticed, Gaara got a detention. This was how most of his after school days looked.

On those days when Gaara was stuck in the art classroom Kiba would go get help from a teacher until three thirty then Gaara would take Kiba home most of the time, and on Monday's and Friday's, the two days Gaara didn't have practice they would go to one of the nearby fast food places and get a slush.

Today was a detention day, from three to three-thirty Gaara would be stuck in here with Mr. Uzumaki in an uncomfortable form of silence. Yet today Gaara was grumpier than normal, he was tired it was Friday, he had other plans then to sit around for thirty minutes.

Mr. Uzumaki was wiping off the chalk board as Gaara sat at his table. Mr. Uzumaki looked at the young man, he sighed "Gaara why do you act like this in my class?"

Gaara ignored the question.

"I've talked to all of your other teachers. Gaara, you behave fine in every other class… well besides Iruka's… what is your problem?" Mr. Uzumaki said getting frustrated.

"As if you'll ever understand my problem." Gaara replied as he leaned back in his chair.

Naruto turned to the student unsure of what he meant. "What is your problem Gaara? What's this got to do with you hating art class so much?"

"You'll never quite understand how I've felt, Naruto." Gaara paused looking to his feet.

Mr. Uzumaki looked to the student at the sound of his name. "How is it that I won't understand?" He asked his student.

"You left me, Naruto, you left me. I didn't have any one." Gaara replied angrily.

"I left you? I had a choice? Gaara I had to move with Tsunade and Jiraiya. You think I wanted you to be all alone? Do you think I realized you were alone?" Naruto was about to burst with anger. "Gaara I don't understand how is it even possible that you are alone? You have Kankuro, Temari… You have people Gaara."

Gaara was surprised at the tone change, but replied none the less, "My dad worked all day, Kankuro had football practice, and Temari had a boyfriend. The one person I depended on to be there for me was gone, how was I supposed to react?"

"You are the most selfish little brat that I've ever met. Gaara have you not realized the world can't only revolve around you? How do you think you have your name brand shoes and clothes? Because your Dad was working hard to make the money for you, so you could buy them. Kankuro would do anything for you Gaara, when did you ask him for it? Temari and Shikamaru spent a lot of time together I know, but did you not realize that she would take you to hang out with her regardless? Gaara everything isn't going to be handed to you." Naruto paused. "How is it possible you ask your Dad for a new car every six months yet you can't take a minute to ask your older brother to play Scrabble with you? I've talked to Kankuro and he warned me that I wouldn't want to even talk to you again because of how absolutely careless you have become." Naruto said angrily, not realizing quite the power of his words.

Gaara shrank back in his seat; he had lost his cool persona he was so good at having all the time. Never in his life had someone been mad at him like this. Never had they yelled at him exposing all of his faults like this. Gaara's eyes were glazed over; he couldn't tell if he was going to let his tears come out. He swallowed hard. How was it even possible for him to defend himself?

"I don't care what you think of me now, but it is your entire fault I'm like this." Gaara said his voice shaky.

Gaara refused to look towards this tall man, knowing if he looked at those eyes. Those eyes that hadn't changed since he had met him. He would lose himself to shame. Now he felt belittled. Not only in the fact that now all his faults were out in the open, but in the physical matter as well Naruto was huge, six foot eight inches and telling Gaara, the scrawny five foot even young man, that he was only feeling sorry for himself.

Naruto walked over to the chalk board. He was thinking of all he had just said, was he really being that harsh? Naruto grabbed the eraser, squeezing it hard letting all of his anger and frustration go out into this eraser. He began erasing the board and as always with Gaara, Naruto's guilt was taking hold of him. Naruto sighed, and looked over his shoulder. Gaara was leaning back in his chair, his arms were crossed and he was focused on his feet.

Naruto couldn't tell if Gaara was crying or not, but he wanted to know. Naruto wiped down the chalk board, and looked at Gaara again. Naruto put the eraser aside, and then turned back to the teen that was so focused on not crying his knuckles were nearly white from his fists.

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry Gaara." Naruto looked over at the teen that was still looking away. Naruto decided to continue. "I'm sorry Gaara. You just don't understand how I see you. I can't help but compare you to how you used to be when you were little. I don't think you know this, but Gaara it was hard for me too when I left. When you see someone everyday for five years… you get attached. When I moved to California I had to deal with being the new kid as well as being six foot five, and to top it off I had a slight Japanese accent. There were days I'd miss having someone who was constantly there with me." Naruto shook his head chuckling into his hand.

Naruto walked over to where Gaara was sitting and sat on the table. "I always imagined what you would grow up to be. I had like… standards I guess you could say, and I thought you'd just blow them out of the water. I knew you'd be different, just by the stuff you would say. But still I thought that you would be just as caring and kind as you used to be." Naruto paused. "But who am I to judge who you are now." Naruto said, his hand was on his forehead, as he sat there thinking.

For the first time since the conversation had began Gaara moved from his sitting position. He stood up to face Naruto. He closed his eyes, because he knew if he opened them to see this man that he would defiantly loose himself to the guilt that had built up. "Naruto," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I-I'm sorry." He finally got out. Before either one knew what he was doing he swung his arms around the huge man letting his tears fall out freely.

At first Naruto was in shock, and was unsure of what he should do. Slowly his instincts took over and his arms wrapped around the smaller boy.

Gaara squeezed his eyes shut remembering how things used to be. How he used to hug Naruto like this and slowly the large arms would find their way around him. It had been so long since anyone. Since Naruto had held him like this.

Gaara just held on. His heart beating so hard and fast he was sure Naruto could feel it beating his rib cage. He felt Naruto's chin land on top of his head, that being his cue to relax, and fall into breath with Naruto's long deep breaths. Gaara just closed his eyes and let his tears slow to a stop.

Meanwhile Kiba had finished his weekend homework, and had gotten help early, being excited for the sleepover at Gaara's. He was on his way to Mr. Uzumaki's classroom to wait for Gaara there instead, and maybe talk to Mr. Uzumaki. He approached the classroom door noticing that it was closed; Mr. Uzumaki's door was never closed. Kiba got closer to the door and peaked through the window and caught a glimpse of the impending scene.

Mr. Uzumaki was hugging Gaara. Gaara hates Mr. Uzumaki.

Kiba rubbed his eyes then peaked in again. This was real. Kiba backed away from the door to the wall the was next to the door. Gaara was not that type of student, Kiba knew this for a fact. He always talked bad about the girls that tried flirting with any of his teachers, why would he be doing this. Kiba shook his head and peaked in again. Mr. Uzumaki was still holding on to Gaara. Kiba's eyes shifted to Gaara. His eyes were closed, but some of his eyeliner was smeared, as if he was crying.

Kiba's mind began to wander down all the different reasons Gaara would be crying. Gaara did always seem like the type that didn't cry for everything.

Kiba looked down the hall making sure there was no one else, he sighed "maybe I'll just go to the bathroom really quick then maybe when I'm done… Yeah let's just go to the bathroom." Kiba thought walking across the hall to the bathroom.

Finally they let go, and as soon as Gaara was loose enough to move he turned around. He was shaking not visibly, but his hands wouldn't stay steady despite his effort. Naruto got off of the table, "There's a mirror above the sink."

Gaara walked over to where the sink was, he grabbed a paper towel dampening it so he could get all of the eyeliner from his cheeks. He dabbed his nose and fixed his hair. His hands were moving so fast he could hardly keep up with what he was doing.

Naruto watched as Gaara cleaned off his face, Naruto chuckled to himself how nervous Gaara was. Naruto just shook his head and walked to his desk where he sat down and began looking at the drawings that had been turned in.

The classroom door creaked open. Gaara immediately turned to see who it was. Kiba smiled awkwardly. "Hi." He said.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" Naruto asked the awkward student.

"Not too much Mr. Uzumaki, just waiting for Gaara to be done with his detention." Kiba managed.

"He's your friend?" Naruto asked surprised. The only thing these two had in common was the fact that they didn't like girls.

"Yeah, I'm staying over at his house tonight." Kiba said.

"Oh really? His house or his brother's house?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, his brother's… right Gaara?" Kiba asked Gaara who just nodded his reply.

"Oh, I see. I'm friends with Gaara's brother." Mr. Uzumaki replied, looking at Gaara who was still looking in the mirror above the sink in the corner of the classroom.

"That's so cool Mr. Uzumaki! Did you know Gaara when he was little?" Kiba asked, trying to make sense of what he had seen earlier.

"Yep, he was nothing like he is now." Naruto stated, "I used to babysit him. I'm surprised Gaara hadn't told you that."

Gaara turned and glared at Naruto. Who ignored the dirty look.

Kiba laughed, "He might of, and I forget a lot of things." Kiba said bashfully scratching his neck.

Naruto laughed, "Well, Gaara you can go. Since you're friends with Kiba I'll let you out early."

Gaara huffed out a breath and walked to his backpack. "Bye Mr. Uzumaki." Gaara said putting on his warm up jacket followed by his backpack.

"Bye Mr. Uzumaki!" Kiba said waving, as they left his classroom.

Gaara and Kiba left the building to the parking lot, the cold air hit them so Kiba pulled his school hoodie close as they walked to Gaara's car. They threw their back packs into the trunk and got in to the nice car that warmed up rather quickly, especially with the heated seats.

Gaara left the school and they drove to Kankuro's house, Gaara pulled up into the gated driveway then parked his car in a disconnected garage for the other cars Kankuro had, along with Gaara's. After grabbing their bags they hurried to the front door that Gaara quickly unlocked, then turned off the alarm near the front door.

"This is where you can keep your shoes if you want." Gaara said gesturing to a large white shoe rack that was near the front door. It had a few pairs of large tennis shoes on it. Gaara pulled his off and picked them up carrying them. Kiba placed his checkered slip on vans on the rack and looked at Gaara. "Let's go."

Gaara walked through the formal living room to a nook filled with books and a couple of leather chairs. Gaara swung open the French doors that led to his large room. Gaara walked into his room chucking his shoes across the room where they landed near his bed and then threw his backpack on the floor by the door, then kicked it to the corner and used it to prop one of the doors open. Kiba entered the room slowly, looking at everything. Gaara's room was decorated very simply yet it still screamed Gaara.

Kiba walked in, still taking the fact that the TV that Gaara had in his room was the same size as the TV he had in his living room. Gaara walked into the room throwing his jacket on his bed, then went over to his large stereo and turned on the iPod that was attached. Kiba walked in to the room more staring at the surround sound system that was in the room.

"You can sit down." Gaara motioned to his bed, and then began to take off his outer shell. He pulled it up followed by his sleeves, "Are you hungry?" Gaara asked as Kiba made his way to Gaara's bed that was covered in a black bed spread.

Gaara disappeared into his closet. "Yeah… Well kinda." Kiba said nervously.

"Want me to call my brother and tell him to bring us dinner… or do you wanna go get something or… want something from the kitchen?" Gaara said coming out of his closet. Now he was wearing a tight black t-shirt with white long sleeves attached to it that were kind of baggy. Noticing Kiba's look toward him Gaara said "I didn't want to get my stuff dirty for tomorrow; it takes forever if I have to wash it."

Kiba nodded understanding, "Uhh how about we… check the kitchen then decide?" Kiba said.

"Hmm, I guess we could just do that." Gaara shrugged, "Well come on." He finished dragging Kiba from his bed. Out of the nook and across to where the kitchen was. Despite the size of the house the kitchen was rather small in comparison.

They walked in to the kitchen; Gaara opened the refrigerator to see the small selection that consisted of beer, water bottles, different sodas, and a box from the take out restaurant just down the street. "Well… Looks like we have nothing." Gaara opened the freezer, "Oh look we have ice cream, and frozen vegetables. Kankuro never gets groceries." Gaara shook his head almost embarrassed.

"That's okay… If you're really hungry we can go get something unless you wanna call your brother…" Kiba trailed off.

"I'm just gonna call him and see what he's doing tonight, if he's not doing anything—" Gaara was cut off by the sound of the garage door slamming. "Oh great he's here." Gaara looked over to the living room.

From behind the small wall that jutted out walked a tall man with a black hat turned to the side covering brown hair. Kiba stared in awe at the man; he had broad shoulders and was wearing a tight black t-shirt with black faded jeans that fit just right. Gaara noticed Kiba staring at Kankuro then shook his head and then put it in his hand and laughed.

When Kankuro turned around Kiba saw his face, his dark eyes and broad nose that just fit him perfectly. "Gaara, who is that?" Kankuro said.

"My friend Kiba, I told you he was coming over today." Gaara said looking at his brother. "Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" Gaara said getting annoyed.

"Oh yeah huh, my bad I forgot. Oh I left it in the car, it was just too hot." Kankuro said walking over to the counter.

Kiba was still staring at the older man.

"I knew this would happen." Gaara mumbled. "What's for dinner?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro gave a questioning look to his younger brother. "I was having some of my buddies over tonight, so you guys have to stay in your room and paint your nails or whatever it is you do." Kankuro walked over to the fridge getting out a soda.

"What? No, you can't have anyone over. I have my friend over." Gaara threw at his older brother.

"This is my fucking house, I do what I want." Kankuro said, walking back to his living room.

"Seriously Kankuro, you can't do that. You guys are so loud and obnoxious. Are you hosting poker here again?" Gaara said following his brother.

Kankuro lounged in the couch turning on the huge TV. "Something like that." Was all the older man replied.

"Are they spending the night here too?" Gaara shot out.

"Depending on how drunk they get." Kankuro replied, browsing through the channels.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gaara said walking so he was in Kankuro's way of the TV.

"Nope." Kankuro said taking a drink of his soda, ignoring his little brother.

Kiba watched as the siblings fought in the living room, still in his original spot.

"Wow, Kiba we're going out tonight." Gaara said. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you don't wanna wear that." Gaara finished huffing out his breath.

Kiba walked into the living room and gave Gaara a questioning look.

"Kankuro here is gonna be selfish and have all of his stupid ass friends over so he can get wasted off of his ass." Gaara huffed out angrily.

"Yep." Said Kankuro taking another drink of his soda.

"Let's go Kiba." Said Gaara grabbing Kiba's arm and dragging him back off towards his room.

When they got into Gaara's room, Gaara turned to face Kiba pacing across his room. "We can go to the mall, and then go to dinner. Or maybe go to the movies, or we could even go to a party… I heard about one at school today." Gaara kept pacing angrily around his room. "That's it we'll just do all of them… Actually we'll just go to the mall, and plan it from there."

Gaara went into his closet and found an even tighter black long sleeve shirt, and replaced the one he was currently wearing with it. Then grabbed a bright pink pleather jacket that was lined with a warm material, he threw the jacket on his bed, as well as a pair of white Osiris shoes that had pink and yellow trim on them. He got a bright yellow belt that matched the yellow on his shoes and put it on the bed with the rest of his stuff.

Gaara walked over to his second set of drawers and pulled out a white shoe box, and opened it. He pulled out two white pleather gloves that had the fingers cut off and dull studs on the knuckles. He threw them on the bed with the jacket, shoes and belt.

Gaara sat at his vanity and fixing his hair, he pulled out his clips then combed his hair with a comb, then put on a medium width headband on. Gaara turned to face Kiba who was adjusting his jacket in the dresser mirror. "Are you really gonna wear that?" He asked.

Gaara turned back to his mirror, as Kiba angled himself slightly to face Gaara "Well I just brought this and some clothes for tomorrow." He turned all the way to face Gaara.

"With that jacket?" Gaara turned to face Kiba.

"Yeah, well it's the only one I have. " Kiba managed out.

Gaara turned back to face the mirror putting in a yellow clip, "The only jacket you brought?" Gaara paused, "Or have in general?" he finished putting in a pink clip.

Kiba was quiet for a minute, he was embarrassed. Gaara powdered his face waiting for the reply. "Well, in general I guess." Kiba paused. "I have a puffy snow jacket from a long time ago, but I don't like it that much." Kiba said facing towards the dresser again even more embarrassed. He took of his jacket out of embarrassment and set it on the empty dresser then straightened out his old faded long sleeve shirt and shuffled his feet trying to make his jeans appear longer then they were.

Gaara paused and looked at Kiba again; this was when reality hit Gaara for the first time. Kiba never talked about going to the mall to go shopping. Now that he thought about it Gaara remembered what Kiba's neighborhood looked like. It was nothing like any of the ones he had ever lived in. Most of the houses and apartment buildings looked greasy and old, but Kiba never complained. About anything.

All he had was that school jacket that he wore every day. That could never be true. Could it?

It had to be Kiba's apartment building was rather small and wedged between two much larger buildings, it looked worn down and as if it was falling apart.

Sure Gaara's dad donated to the poor millions of dollars, but never in his life had Gaara actually seen someone who lived in that kind of area or was out of money like that. Let alone befriend someone like that. He had to do this. Gaara got up and went to his closet. He sat rummaging through his jeans; Kiba had worn those same jeans for at least three days in a row. Gaara grabbed a pair that was on the end. They were a medium wash and still had the tags on them because Gaara had yet to get them hemmed. Then grabbed a new long sleeve white v-neck shirt. Gaara looked at his sweatshirt rack; he grabbed his royal purple Dirty Ghetto Kids hoodie he had worn once. Gaara walked past his shoe rack, and recalled Kiba's dirty old shoes, and grabbed the purple converse that he had bought to match the hoodie.

Gaara walked out of his closet carrying this outfit for Kiba. He marched over to his bed and set it down.

"I don't know if purple's your color or not but it'll bring out the green in your eyes." Gaara picked up the hoodie handing it to Kiba. "You can keep all of this, purples not my color, white washes me out even more, and I don't fit in these pants they're too long." Gaara said handing all of the things to Kiba.

Gaara then began putting on his finger gloves, and his belt.

Kiba's face was just in complete shock, but he finally got his sense together, "Gaara I can't take these… they're yours."

"Well they're my thank you present to you, you know for being my friend." Gaara said. "And besides I don't want them. I want you to have them." Gaara said.

"My mom… she'll freak." Kiba said touching the soft hoodie material.

Gaara looked at Kiba who was blinking hard. "I'll tell her I bought them for you." Gaara insisted.

"She'll insist that she has to pay you back. No I can't take them." Kiba said.

"I'll let her know how I feel about giving you clothes." Gaara said, "She will not pay me back. I mean it."

"I'll just wear them tonight, but—" Kiba began but was cut off by Gaara.

"No you're gonna take them home. I'm giving them to you." Gaara said in a tone that ended that conversation.

It was quiet except for the music in the background as Kiba got changed. It was right after Kiba had pulled the hoodie over his head that the door swung open and in the frame was Kankuro. He had his shirt off and had some guy standing behind him, who was laughing.

Gaara turned glaring at his brother. "What the hell do you want?"

Kankuro laughed, he took a swig from the beer in his hand. "I just wanted to show my buddy here that I have a gay little brother, thas all." Kankuro said stepping into Gaara's bedroom.

"Leave." Gaara said. Kankuro's friend was now leaning against the door frame.

"Chill bro, chill." Kankuro said.

"No we're leaving in a little bit, so shut up and leave me the fuck alone." Gaara said glaring harshly at his brother.

"What's with the anger Gaary?" Kankuro said sitting on his little brother's bed.

"I'm sorry stupid people make me mad." Gaara replied crossing his arms and glaring at his brother. Gaara looked in the mirror and reached over into his backpack grabbing his wallet and shoving it into his back pocket. He grabbed his keys, "Come on Kiba."

They began to leave, Gaara walked outside the front door, he looked up and noticed the black car parked behind his own blocking him in. "Oh. Fuck. No." he said. "Hold on."

Gaara walked back inside the house, "Kankuro, I'm taking your car." He shouted in a sickly sweet voice.

"What? NO." but before Kankuro could make it out, Gaara was already dragging Kiba into the other garage.

"Whatever," Kankuro said, "he won't take my truck so it doesn't matter what he takes."

Gaara grabbed the keys to the Chrysler 300 Kankuro had just gotten as a gift for completing his bachelor's degree from his father.

Gaara walked down the large owners garage and pushed the automatic opener, the garage opened and Gaara hit the unlock button. Kiba's eyes grew huge when he saw what car they would be taking.

"I didn't know they had these in Japan…" he said in shock.

"Yeah it's an import; my Dad's a big fan of Chrysler." Gaara explained as he climbed into the black 300. After adjusting the leather seat so he could see and reach the pedals Gaara pulled out of the garage, out onto the road. "So we're going to the mall right?" he asked Kiba.

"Yeah, that's what you said inside." Kiba said quietly.

Gaara nodded and pulled out his phone connecting it to the car, "Pick a song?" Gaara said handing the phone to Kiba who fumbled with it for a second.

They drove to the mall, Kiba being in charge of the music as they "cruised" in Kankuro's fancy car.

At the mall, Gaara bought clothes and accessories, Kiba refused to let Gaara buy him anything, but Gaara never took no for an answer.

They stopped and got drinks, the kind Kiba never got simply because they were too expensive and inconvenient for Kiba's busy life. Their night progressed finishing with dinner at a semi nice restaurant.

When they returned Gaara pulled the car into the owner's garage and, they went inside. The house despite its large size it smelled strongly of alcohol and cigar smoke. Gaara lead Kiba to his room ignoring the older men sprawled across the house, some still drinking others passed out.

"Hey Gaara!" came Kankuro's voice from across the way in the kitchen.

Gaara turned to a shit-faced Kankuro, "Shut up." Gaara said, and continued on into his room. He locked the doors and sat on his bed. "I apologize; they'll be gone by the morning." Gaara said laying down.

After changing into their pajamas it didn't take long for the boys to be out for the night.

*2.2*

((Cheerleaders))

Morning came and around ten o'clock Gaara yawned rolled over and decided it was time to wake up. He poked Kiba who jumped awake. They crawled out of bed, and Gaara slowly opened a door. He peaked out the house was a mess and smelt terrible. He walked out, he was right they were all gone, besides whoever was in Kankuro's room with him.

Gaara walked out of the nook that led to his room and further inspected the house. "It's as bad as I thought better call the crew." Gaara said to no one in particular.

Kiba slowly trailed behind Gaara who pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and held it to his ear. "Hello, yes Mizuki, are you guys free today?... Yeah?... I can pay you, it's just Kankuro had a little party last night, and I have guests coming at one… Yeah?... Alright, see you then… Mmhm, bye." He hung up.

Kiba gave a questioning look. "Who did you call?" he asked.

"Kankuro's cleaning ladies." Gaara replied simply, walking into the kitchen. "Want a bowl of cereal, 'cause that's really all we have." Gaara turned to Kiba who was still thinking about the fact that Kankuro didn't have a cleaning LADY, but cleaning LADIES.

"Cleaning ladies?" Kiba questioned.

"Yeah, do you expect me to clean up this mess?" Gaara gestured to the entire living room. "So yes or no to cereal?"

"Yeah."

They ate their cereal until a van of women pulled up, Gaara greeted them and briefed directions on what to do. "So we need to go pick up snacks." Gaara said as they walked back into his room.

"For what?" Kiba questioned.

"I'm hosting the cheerleaders. " Gaara explained grabbing a pair of Under Armour brand black sweat pants and a white V-neck. He went into his closet coming out wearing his outfit; in one hand he had a matching sweater in the other he had another sweat suit. "Here, I don't like how these pants feel on the inside at least wear this. Pajamas are such a no." Gaara explained handing Kiba the gray Nike sweat suit. He grabbed a black V-neck and threw it at Kiba, "You can keep it." He said.

Kiba awkwardly grabbed the sweats from the bed, "You can change in my closet if you feel weird." Gaara explained. "Normally Kankuro doesn't barge in like yesterday, but he just has his moments sometimes."

Kiba nodded and traded places with Gaara. Gaara finished dressing beside his bed, "So you're coming to my game tonight right?" Gaara called to Kiba.

"If I have a ride…" Kiba trailed off.

"Obviously you do," Gaara said walking to the mirror.

"Really?" Kiba asked, not quite sure what Gaara meant by that.

"Yeah, I'll take you it's not a big deal." Gaara said while he leaned over and powdered his face.

Kiba came out with the jacket in hand. "Does this look okay?" he questioned.

Gaara turned to face his friend, touching Kiba's hair and brushing it to the side, he nodded "Yeah I like that on you." He smiled.

Gaara pulled open a draw on what some would call his vanity and grabbed a pair of thick framed glasses that were very simple except for the silver DG on the side. He put them on and brushed his hair so it looked intentionally messy, but still nice.

"You wear glasses?" Kiba commented more then asked.

"Yeah, but mostly I wear contacts, but I only like glasses for when I'm going for a lazy look. " Gaara explained.

"Oh, I think you should wear them more, they look really good on you. Y'know very studious." Kiba offered chuckling lightly.

Gaara turned and faced the mirror, "I guess so" he laughed. "Alright are you ready?" Gaara walked into his closet one more time bringing out two pairs of tennis shoes, a gray pair of Nike's and a black pair by Under Armour. "You have to match your shoes to your outfit so take these, so you have nice running shoes too."

Kiba held the shoes, brand new gray Nike Shox R4 Air Cushion shoes. "Gaara these shoes are so expensive." Kiba said. "The suit was one thing, but these are so nice. Have you ever even worn these?" he questioned.

"Yeah I wore them when I tried them on; eh I think these were more expensive actually." Gaara said grabbing his wallet and putting it into his pant pocket. "Come on."

They went to the store and picked out simple roll out cookies and fruit trays. "Sandwich trays?" Gaara questioned Kiba.

Kiba gave an unknowing look. Gaara rolled his eyes playfully. "No, the girls need to fit in the uniforms not stuff them." Gaara said. "Drinks!"

Gaara's sporadic shopping habits kept Kiba chasing after the red head pushing the heavy basket. After they ended up with two twenty four packs of Gatorade, one roll of cookies, two snack trays as well as four bags of chips and munchies snacks. Gaara paid and they left back to Kankuro's house.

Upon their return the house was nearly spotless, the women were cleaning the last odds and ends, Kiba looked around in pure shock. "Wow, I didn't know they would be done already." Kiba said.

"Oh their not done yet, well actually they're almost done." Gaara said pulling out a cookie tray from a cabinet. "They're probably gonna dust the house, but the faster they work the better they get paid." Gaara explained.

Kiba nodded surprised, as he pulled open one of the Gatorade packages. "What do you want me to do with these?" he asked.

Gaara thought for a moment, "Oh how about you bake these and I'll go get some buckets." Gaara said as he walked out through the garage door.

Kiba pulled the rolled dough out and placed them on the tray. It didn't take long for Gaara to return. He was carrying a large metal tub from the garage, Kiba gave a questioning look.

"These are Kankuro's for his parties. He usually puts beer and crap in them." He placed it on the counter, the ice shook as he put it on the counter.

Kiba nodded, "Do you need help bringing the other one in here?"

"No, they're not that heavy," Gaara explained as be threw the Gatorades in the tub. "It's nice to have these huh? And Kank's ice machine out there, he's kinda smart sometimes." Gaara laughed as he finished throwing the last Gatorade in the tub. "I'll be right back." Gaara left again, bringing a second metal tub in. He placed it next to the first metal tub and filled it with Gatorades.

"Suzuki," Gaara called out.

One of the cleaning ladies rushed to Gaara, "Yes?"

"Can you and one of the others bring me a white table from the storage garage?" Gaara asked surprisingly politely.

The woman just nodded and called to another woman, who nodded and they walked out quickly.

After they finished setting up and baking cookies girls began to show up lounging in Kankuro's living room, some getting ready and others snacking.

It was already time for the JV to leave, for their game needing to be there by 4:30, Varsity started getting ready by five when Kankuro came storming through the house.

"GAARA!" he yelled.

The girls all staring at him, some blushing, others mouths hung open. Gaara walked out of his room. "What?" Gaara said with only his hair done.

"Come here!" he said clearly angry.

Gaara huffed, "whaaat?" he drug out.

"Who are all these girls?" Kankuro asked.

"The cheer squad." Gaara said plainly.

"What the fuck are they doing in my house?"

"Their hair and makeup clearly."

"Why are they here!"

"I invited them here."

"You never told me!"

"Yeah I did."

"When?"

"Last weekend."

"What? No you didn't."

"Yeah, you just said I had to pay for the cleaning ladies."

"Oh, I remember that."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Go talk to my friend Kiba he's in love with you."

"What?"

"Just go, he's by the counter, the only other guy here."

Kankuro sighed, "Ok I will."

"Thank you."

Gaara walked back into his room to finish his makeup, as Kankuro walked over to the kitchen grabbing a handful of chips.

"What's up?" Kankuro asked Kiba who was sitting on a bar stool that had been switched to the other side so the table would fit.

"Not much just making sure the chips bowls are all filled." Kiba laughed awkwardly.

Kankuro chuckled sitting on the counter, "Oh what a job." He laughed.

"Tell me about it," Kiba smiled lightly.

"Are you going to Gaara's game?" Kankuro asked.

"If Gaara takes me," Kiba stated simply.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he does, and if anything you can come with me." Kankuro winked at Kiba grabbing another handful of chips.

Kiba blushed lightly "Oh you don't have to. I can take the train home so it's no big deal."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "No, you'll come with me if you have to don't worry." Kankuro slid off the counter.

Kiba blushed again as Kankuro brushed against him.

"I guess I better get dressed, gotta look nice you know." Kankuro said rubbing a hand through his brown bed styled locks. "Aw, now I got salt in my hair. See you in a bit Kiba." Kankuro walked back down the hall to his room.

Kiba sighed happily, 'wow, I actually talked to him…' he thought giving a dreamy smile.

Time passed and it was time for the girls to leave so they could get to the school on time. Gaara dragged Kiba to his car and they left.

They got to the school and began stretching in the hall way by the gym, "Kiba you can go sit by the cheer coaches in the gym." Gaara said to the awkward Kiba in the corner watching the girls stretch.

Kiba nodded and walked into the gym, he sat in the bleacher above the JV coach Itachi, who smiled at the boy.

Kiba sat waiting for the last half hour of the game to end while the varsity cheerleaders finished stretching and getting ready.

Finally the varsity game began, the national anthem was sung, and the introduction cheer began.

"Welcome to Sakura High School home of the panthers," the announcer said, it was followed by the crowds cheer. "Our cheer squad wanted to start the season off with a routine and an introduction to a new member." The crowd cheered again.

Kankuro walked into the gym as the crowd was cheering, he was followed by Naruto, and they began climbing the bleachers. Kankuro waved for Kiba to follow them, Kiba grinned with excitement as he sat next to Kankuro a few bleachers above where he had sat before.

Music began to play as the girls ran out onto the floor.

Gaara was in the middle. He looked down, then up with a grin. The routine began with Gaara throwing a standing back tuck followed by a back handspring. He backed a lib, that threw a beautiful full down. Until they began to cheer. Gaara walked forward as the cheer began. "Panthers are the best, we already took care of the rest, stomp now clap it out!" The school clap began as the cheerleaders lead it. "Welcome, to our friend, he'll show you that we will win!" Gaara did a flip as the shouted this last part. "WOO! Panthers!" they cheered.

The crowd clapped as the finished Gaara kicked and threw flips across the gym as they cheered.

Kankuro shook his head, "What an attention whore."

The game went well as the girls and Gaara cheered, but while they cheered Kankuro and Naruto talked for a while. Kiba tried not to listen but it seemed to get to be too tempting.

"I feel like I screwed up pretty bad yesterday." Naruto said.

"What makes you say that?" Kankuro replied.

"Your brother." Naruto said simply.

"Well whatever it is, he deserves it bro, he's too fuckin' spoiled." Kankuro paused. "Someone needs to stand up to that spoiled brat."

"I just feel like I was a little too harsh, I mean he cried bro. I haven't made someone cry in a while." Naruto said.

"Come on, yeah right. You're a teacher you always make kids cry."

"I'm an art teacher, not a math teacher Kankuro." Naruto said chuckling.

"Y'know Naruto, I missed talking to you man, we gotta start hanging out again." Kankuro said facing the tall blonde.

"Yeah, we should, it's been a while." Naruto said.

The game began to come to a nail biting finish, Gaara and the rest of the cheerleaders cheering their hardest, Kankuro and Naruto yelling for the win, and Kiba clapping and cheering rather quietly.

Finally the game came to an amazing victory, for the first game of the season it went very well.

Gaara met Kankuro and Kiba in front of the gym, "Did you guys see me?" Gaara asked, "Damn I'm good."

"Yeah Gaara you are probably the best one out there," Kiba encouraged.

"Yeah, I guess you were alright." Kankuro said followed by a sigh and a smile. "Why don't we take your car home and I treat you two to dinner?" Kankuro smiled at Kiba.

"But I gotta get home." Kiba said.

"Don't worry I'll take you home," Kankuro smiled.

Kiba grinned nervously, "Really?"

"If Kankuro says he'll do something, he'll do it Kiba, I promise." Gaara answered for Kankuro.

Kankuro nodded, "Where do you guys wanna go for dinner anyway?"

"The victory restaurant*," Gaara suggested, with a devious grin.

"Alright, my little brother, I'll meet you at home alright?" Kankuro replied.

Gaara nodded and began walking to his car, "Come on Kiba."

Gaara drove quickly to Kankuro's house, "Get in Kankuro's car, I'll grab your stuff for you plus I gotta touch up my face." Gaara told Kiba, who nodded anxiously.

Gaara rushed inside the house grabbing a small duffle bag from his collection, and threw all of Kiba's clothes into the duffle bag, and an extra pair of shoes from his closet. He touched up his face so he lost his game shine, then grabbed Kiba's bags and rushed outside to Kankuro's car.

Kankuro teased Gaara about being fast for once, and they went to dinner. Dinner went by surprisingly not awkward. Followed by Kankuro taking Kiba home.

Sunday came and Gaara called Temari to go shopping at a high class part of town, Gaara wanted to get a new suit for prom, if he decided to go.

Temari was trying on a skirt suit, when she got an idea. "Gaara?" she called out of her dressing room.

"Yeah?" Gaara called back. "I tried that black dress suit on." He finished.

Temari popped her head out, "Don't laugh, but I have an idea." She walked out of the dressing room looking at the tri-view mirror. "That suit looks good on you," she moved in the mirror checking herself out.

"I like that color on you." Gaara said, "But what's your idea?" he asked pulling the jacket so if fit better.

"Can I…" Temari turned to face Gaara, grabbing his shoulders she said "Can I dress you in drag?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, and blinked. "Sure…" he said.

Temari squealed, "Okay, I'll have my friend make you boobs and an ass!" she jumped back in to the dressing room poking her head out again. "It's gonna be fun don't worry!"

Gaara looked in the mirror again, rolling his eyes playfully. "Temari, I think I have a crush on one of my teachers."

"What?" she called out. "Isn't your old babysitter one of your teachers?"

"Yeah," Gaara said walking back into the other dressing room.

"So what do you mean you like one of your teachers it's not him is it?" Temari called back.

"No, I'm over that. He teaches… history." Gaara called back.

"Oh, well be careful don't wanna get him fired." Temari said.

"Yeah yeah I know." Gaara said.

They got dressed paid for their suits and went. They spent their whole Sunday like that. Gaara dressed in his classy clothes. A dark gray tweed pea coat, and black skinnies with boots, and a dark red scarf, with shopping bags in one hand and a starbucks coffee in the other.

*2.3*

((Problems Solved?))

The weekend went by like a blur to Gaara. It seemed like it was just yesterday when he had that fight with Mr. Uzumaki, and last night that he and Kiba took Kankuro's fancy car to go to the mall followed by cruising. He still knew that there was his day of basketball followed by a day of strip mall shopping with Temari.

Now it was Monday and Gaara was fixing his hair like he always did and getting dressed. Today he decided on medium wash jeans and a tight panda hoodie would do him good. As he pulled his hood from his jacket on he sighed looking in the mirror. Was he really as spoiled as Naruto had said he was? Was he that much of ass whole? It felt like it.

Gaara remembered the harsh words he had heard followed by that hug. That hug he had been craving since the moment they let go of one another.

Gaara sighed, picking up his matching panda backpack. Silently he prayed there was no homework over the weekend and left.

The drive to school was rather cold and quiet even with the loud American music thumping as he drove. At school Gaara went to his locker grabbing his history book. The bell rang, slamming his locker closed he turned to go to his class running into a brick wall, or rather Mr. Uzumaki. Who was wearing a white dress shirt layered under a light blue sweater vest that made his eyes look rather remarkable. Gaara's eyes grew wide as he realized just what had happened.

"Wow there Gaara didn't mean to run into you." He smiled as he slid to the side continuing on his way.

Gaara's eyes were still in a shocked state; he shook his head and continued on his way, red tinged cheeks.

Surprisingly for a Monday Gaara's classes went well, no extra homework no projects due, a simple plain day. The day seemed to be moving the way it should, that was until Mr. Uzumaki's class.

Gaara walked in, that art classroom looking the same as it had on Friday. Gaara looked around noting Naruto's position at his desk. Gaara sighed pulling his hoodie down and sitting in his chair. He sighed pulling the panda hood on his head so the ears stood up. He placed his head on his desk. Quiet.

The bell rang and Mr. Uzumaki walked to the front of the classroom pulling Gaara's hood off as he walked by. Gaara's head darted up as he glared at Naruto.

"Calm down Mr. Panda," Naruto said.

Gaara glared harder.

"What are you gonna do Kung fu now?" Naruto chuckled followed by the whole class laughing.

Gaara flushed slightly."Yeah and I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Chill out, I will not have empty threats made in my class."Mr. Uzumaki said sternly.

"Then stop making them." Gaara spat.

"You're gonna have to stay after school." Naruto shot.

"Not again." Gaara shrunk down his head falling on the table.

Naruto chuckled at Gaara who gave him a nasty glare. "So today class." Naruto began his lesson.

The class seemed to last forever, but finally it ended, as Gaara tried to rush out without being caught by Mr. Uzumaki, something had his backpack. Gaara huffed out a sigh, and walked back into the classroom.

Gaara sat in his chair.

The last student left and Naruto shut the door behind them. He sat on the table that was in front of Gaara. "You like me huh?"

Gaara looked away "No, I can't stand you. Where the hell would you get that idea?"

"Gaara, it's okay to act normal. You're not in elementary school anymore. " Naruto said.

Gaara just gave him a dirty look. "I don't act childish!"

Naruto laughed, "You don't think so?" Naruto stood up walking to his desk.

"No I think I act mature for my age." Gaara said crossing his arms and squeezing them.

"Mature?" Naruto laughed. "If you insist, but I'm still pretty sure you like me."

"I don't!" Gaara said standing up.

Naruto grabbed his jacket and put on the gray sport coat that was made for the winter months.

"Where are you going?" Gaara shot.

Naruto looked up to the clock. "I have a meeting to be at in a few minutes." Naruto said packing his backpack.

"What then why'd you make me stay?" Gaara said angrily.

"It helps your behavior." Naruto said.

"What?"

Naruto looked at his watch, "You can go," he said plainly.

Gaara gave an angry huff. "No, I'm not leaving until you answer one question!"

"I'm the teacher and I have a meeting your question will just have to wait." Naruto said picking up his backpack he put on one strap and continued. He began walking to the door.

Gaara grabbed his backpack and chased after Naruto.

Naruto turned off the lights and began to leave Gaara right behind him.

"Come on, it's just one question." Gaara shot out again.

"Well I'm gonna be late if you keep talking." Naruto said locking the classroom door.

Naruto began to walk down the hall as Gaara chased after him, "Naruto!" Gaara said seriously.

"Wow, I'm impressed you went from elementary to middle school in one day." Naruto said in a sharper tone. "I have a meeting; I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto said nodding.

Gaara crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Have a nice night Gaara."

"Whatever."

End

Of

Chapter

2:D

INFORMATION

*The Victory Restaurant—A restaurant about the quality of Applebee's or Chili's, but I wasn't sure what to call it, so I figured that it was a place that Kankuro and Gaara went for dinner whenever Gaara's team had won, or when Kankuro's football team won. Every athlete has one.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright my lovely readers that have stayed faithful all this time, I love you guys so much I apologize at my lack to finish things I'm terrible, I know be angry with me! I accept your anger fully! I could drown you in excuses but I don't think you wanna hear them so I'll be plain and simple and say I've been lazy at editing and writing all the same. So I apologize I am hoping that this chapter of 34 page made up for it

A SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!(:

Mantinas:

It's nice to have a reader that keeps reading despite my terrible attempt to write a decent story, so here's a long chapter just for your patience!:) I'm hoping it was worth the wait! And thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it was fun to write! See I'm not a lesbian, buuut I did have lesbian Barbies;) haha stay tuned for more!

TigrezzTail:

I hope the fact that you are interested means it's good but yes I find it very educational as well as easier to get sparked for ideas. Hope you continue to read and hopefully enjoy!:D

And to all you who favorite and subscribed to my story, I appreciate you guys too! Keep liking this bad boy! The more reviews and likes and stuff I get the more motivated I am! So I hope this chapter gets your guys attention!

A SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I got a private message about my story The Robber in the Den and I began to throw the idea of re-writing it around, and I'm thinking I just might. I have the plot figured out and I think I could get it done quickly. Lemme know either in a PM or a review for this story.

If you guys have any questions or comments please don't be afraid to review, I appreciate anything you guys say! Hope this was up to your standards! Love you guys!

I love all you guys! See ya!

~SammQ;D a.k.a. xthextellxtalexmassacrex ;)


	5. 02

Teacher Student Relationship

Rating T (May go up)

Xthextalextellxmassacrex

I don't own :(

Summary

Naruto was six years older than Gaara and babysat him from when he was thirteen until he was a junior in high school, when he had to move back to America. When Gaara has to change high schools again he meets a hot blonde teacher that really reminds him of his old babysitter... ;)

Couples: Main Naruto&&Gaara, Slight Naruto&&Kankuro, Hints of: Kakashi&&Iruka, Asuma&&Kurenai, Eventual Kankuro&&Kiba, there might be more! :D

Little star things (*) at the bottom is the explanation.

WARNING: EXTREME OOC-NESS! ESPECIALLY WITH GAARA! I'M SORRY! HE'S JUST TOO CREEPER IN THE SHOW I LIKE HIM A LITTLE DIFFERENT:D

0.2

High School

It had been two years since Naruto had been babysitting the little spitfire Gaara. Now Naruto would be entering the ninth grade starting high school and already six foot even and definitely still growing. With high school on its approach, Naruto had been "bulking" up with light effort.

Unsure of how this year would play out Naruto informed Baki of his plans to join the football team. Baki understood especially with Naruto's amazing build, football was going to be something he'd succeed at.

As summer drew to a close football tryouts began, the tryouts made Naruto and Baki come up with something for the two hours of tryouts required to even be considered for C-team. With Naruto being Gaara's absolute favorite guy when Naruto explained that he had to try out for football and Gaara wasn't allowed to come, Gaara almost started crying until Naruto threatened to stop watching him. So they made an agreement that Gaara would stay with one of Baki's maids until the practice was done.

On the final day of tryouts before Naruto left for practice Gaara asked him, "Naruto."

"What's up Gaara" Naruto asked kneeling down to look at Gaara in the eye.

"When are you gonna be back?" Gaara asked.

Naruto looked up at the clock on the microwave, "I'll be back at 4:30," Naruto said with a smile and a light squeeze with the one arm that was around Gaara.

"So when it's a four and a three and a zero?" Gaara questioned.

"Exactly," Naruto said giving another squeeze then standing up and stretching out his long legs. "But only if you be good for Mrs. Suki okay?"

"Okay, I'll be a good boy," Gaara said smiling and looking up at Naruto.

"Then we'll be home on time, but any calls from Mrs. Suki and me and Kankuro will stop at McDonald's and not bring you any." Naruto said.

Gaara's little jaw dropped, "NO WAY!"

Naruto just laughed at the little boy, "I wonder what's taking your brother so long, we are getting put on teams today, and I think we were supposed to be there early." Naruto said.

"It's because he knows he's gonna be on the lame-o team, and you're gonna be on the best team!" Gaara said plainly.

Naruto stifled a laugh, so it was just a snort and said, "well Gaara that's up to the coach not me." Naruto smiled at Gaara then called up to Kankuro so he would hurry.

The boys finally left for the field that was close enough that they could walk to where the practice was.

This practice was different then most of the other ones, most of the first practices were simple drill so they could see where these kids were at. Today, was all about endurance, the conditioned and ran, then ran and conditioned more.* As the boys ran Naruto was at the head of the pack, he did all he was told and did it right, he showed his best to the coaches because that was what was expected.

At the end of practice the coach posted the results on the locker room door and told them that practice started seriously the following Monday. They guys all raced to the gym door, as Naruto waited tying his shoe, the coach patted his shoulder "Uzumaki I was truly impressed with you today."

Naruto smiled up at the coach "Thank you coach, I've been working on my endurance for a while." Naruto stood up towering over the smaller man.

"Well it paid off." the coach said.

Naruto smiled and began heading for the locker room, he looked at the door, when he found his name he found it being the only one under Varsity. He smiled bright and thanked his father for blessing him with his size and skill in football.

Naruto walked into the locker room and was bombarded with questions on how he made varsity. Naruto just said that it was because he just good at it.

Kankuro and Naruto began they're walk home, "Naruto?"

"Yeah, what's up Kankuro?" Naruto asked.

"Do you think I'll get better?" Kankuro asked awkwardly.

"Kankuro everyone will be so much better even by the end of the summer, it just takes practice." Naruto explained with a smile.

Kankuro nodded, "I bet it feels good to be on varsity as a freshman," Kankuro sighed "I wish I woulda made varsity but JVs good too right?"

"Kank, JV is great way better than most of the guys, and ehh it's cool but I'm just happy cause practice is earlier," Naruto replied honestly.

"Oh yeah, JV and C team practice together you guys are done by five huh"

"Yeah three to five which will be good I'll get to hang out with Gaara more, he should like that." Naruto grinned lightly.

"You're still gonna watch Gaara even with football?" Kankuro asked shocked.

"Well it's not like I hate doing it. Watching Gaara is the easiest job." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto you are toooooo nice." Kankuro explained

By the time the boys got home it was 4:30 exactly and Gaara was waiting looking out the front window. As soon as Naruto and Kankuro were in the walkway, Gaara swung the door open and ran out to hug a very sweaty Naruto.

When Baki got home, he pulled Naruto to the kitchen. "So what's the verdict?" he questioned.

Naruto smiled they way he always did, "well I made varsity. So practice is done by 5." he explained.

"I knew you would," Baki said simply.

"Well I am bigger then all of the current players so, it was in their best interest." Naruto laughed.

"Did you talk to the coach about Gaara coming with you to practice?" Baki questioned.

"Not today, but I've mentioned it before… he said it would just depend on what team I made… I just hope he doesn't mind." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind…" Baki said with a coy smile.

August rolled around and school began, Naruto and Baki had worked out a plan with the coach so that Naruto was able to take Gaara to practices with him. Things went well instead of Naruto running two laps around the football field Naruto ran to Gaara's elementary school and picked up Gaara, throwing Gaara on his back and running back.

During practice Gaara sat under the bleachers in the shade building sand castles and making messes in the dirt without a care in the world, occasionally looking up and watching his hero run across the field.

When practice ended Naruto would stoop under the bleachers and talk to Gaara for a minute making sure things went well for Lil' Gaara in the sand. Then he pulled Gaara out from under the bleachers and would throw Gaara on his shoulders and get his stuff and they would walk home.

On their walk home Gaara would talk the whole way and Naruto would listen with his whole heart. Gaara was in second grade now and a few things had changed for him. As it had been before they would get home from Naruto's practice and Naruto would make celery stick with peanut butter and raisins on top, and after practice anything was good so Naruto even looked forward to what he used to think was the worst part of watching Gaara. One of the main things that changed was Gaara had actual homework now. Not just connect the dots or coloring. Now Gaara had pages with grammar and spelling and occasionally math homework.**

Though Gaara was generally well behaved for Naruto this was where they had their first head bump of sorts. Gaara would want to go play in his room with Naruto, but Naruto would not allow him until he finished his homework. Naruto would make Gaara sit next him on the bar stools in the kitchen. The moment Naruto pulled out his homework Gaara would change his whole outlook and behave better, cooperating and doing his work so he could be like Naruto.

No matter what anyone said neither would change their schedule Gaara loved Naruto too much to let him slip away. Naruto, he just enjoyed having consistency. When things were the same generally Naruto was happy so changing this would just interrupt his normal routine which at this point was unnecessary. Naruto's work load had increased, but he promised and kept his promise that his grades would stay up. Not once did he have below a B.

As time progressed and the years went by the summer of Naruto's sophomore year Jiraiya and Tsunade surprised him with a trip to America, Naruto was American so this was truly amazing. All the years of only speaking English at home and getting annoying grammar pointers and lessons had paid off. They spent three weeks that summer in California.

While Naruto was out there he saw how much different it was. How teenagers could drive and it was then that he had an idea. During that time Naruto convinced Jiraiya and Tsunade to enroll him in driving school. So they did. And when the driver's license was handed out at the end they surprised him with one more thing.

It was a 1989 Chevrolet Camaro, white with a single racing stripe down the middle of the top. Naruto was amazed and was so excited that he could only hug Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"You guys are seriously the best." He said throwing his huge arms around his parental figures.

"Well this is what your Dad would have wanted for you." Jiraiya smiled.

"I just can't believe this is mine." Naruto said breaking from the hug and touching the roof of his car, bending down so he could peak in the window.

"We've had it for you for a while," Tsunade said smiling "we just thought now would be the best time to give it to you."

Naruto rushed back and hugged her. "Thank you so much. This has seriously been the best summer vacation of my life."

"Wait till the kids back at home see it," Jiraiya said. "You thought you were popular now… the only thing is the back seat is kinda small."

Tsunade elbowed him in the side, "That's terrible!"

"You mean I get to take it back home?" Naruto said his eye wide.

"No you get to leave it right here forever." Jiraiya said sarcastically.

"Gaara is gonna think I'm the coolest!" Naruto said smiling bigger then he had in a while.

"You really like that kid don't you?" Tsunade smiled.

"Well he's a good kid," Naruto paused "besides when you spend all that time with someone everyday you end up getting an attachment.

It was true they both had a strong attachment for each other. Since Naruto was in seventh grade and now he was gonna be an eleventh grader and Gaara was gonna be a fourth grader.

When Naruto returned to Japan the first thing he did was take his new car to Kankuro's house. He rang the door bell and waited.

One of the maids answered the door. "Hello Mr. Uzumaki, would you like me to call Master Kankuro, or Young Master Gaara?" she asked.

Naruto took a minute to get used to Japanese again. After three weeks of only hearing English it was more difficult to understand then he remembered. "Uhhh both!" he said eagerly.

She bowed, "please come in Mr. Uzumaki."

He stood in the foyer excited with what he had to show them.

Kankuro came down the stairs first "Dude! You're back!" He came down and bro-hugged his best friend.

"NARUUUTOO!" came the little voice of the younger brother as he ran down the stairs and hugged Naruto around the legs.

"Dude I think you got taller…" Kankuro paused.

"Probably," Naruto laughed, "Hey Gaara!" He said ruffling the hair of the young boy. "I have something to show you guys and I brought you stuff…"

"Well where is it?" Kankuro asked.

"I told you I gotta show you something." Naruto said, finally getting used to Japanese again.

"What is it Naruu?" Gaara questioned.

"Come outside with me." Naruto said holding up a set of keys.

They opened the front door and parked in the driveway was Naruto's new baby. "Check it out, it's a 1989 Chevy Camaro all American muscle." Naruto said "and it's cool it's even got a security system in it." Naruto pushed the button as the car beeped.

"Dude that is freaking amazing!" Kankuro said walking up to the car. "Do we get a ride?"

"Of course watch get in, Gaara sit behind Kankuro you won't have any room behind me." Naruto smiled pushing the passenger seat forward.

Gaara climbed in the car laughing as he put his seat belt on. "Yay! Naruu's got a race car!" he laughed Kankuro sat down in the passenger seat as Naruto got in the driver's seat.

He backed out and asked "Where do you wanna go?"

"Let's go to the mall Naruu! We never go there!" Gaara called out.

Kankuro laughed "we just went yesterday Gaara."

"But I don't get to go with Naruu!" Gaara explained.

Naruto laughed, "Alright we can go there. I don't mind. Just lemme get used to Japanese I haven't spoke it in three weeks."

Kankuro laughed, "So what was it like to be in America?"

Naruto smiled, "It was amazing. The girls there were all over me, I don't even know how many numbers I got." Naruto laughed.

"Isn't that how it is everywhere though?" Kankuro laughed.

"True, but these girls were all wearing bikinis and shorts and high heels and they were so tan… no offense Kank, but American chicks are the best." Naruto laughed.

"Next summer we should both go and spend time out there." Kankuro said.

"We should huh? I'll almost be eighteen maybe we could go alone." Naruto said excitedly.

"That'd be so sick!" Kankuro said.

"But I wanna go too!" Gaara almost shouted from the backseat.

"Alright Gaara you can come too," Naruto smiled in his rear view mirror. "But you gotta learn English… both of you." Naruto replied.

"Okayy!" Gaara said.

"Seriously?" Kankuro asked.

"Duh seriously." Naruto laughed. "Good luck hitting on an American girl in Japanese or Russian… they don't even speak good English there." Naruto replied.

"Alright, alright… I'll tell my Dad when I get home." Kankuro replied.

"Naruu drive fast!" Gaara called out from behind them.

"Alright, hold on!" Naruto replied.

Naruto shifted and sped up. Gaara giggled from the backseat in excitement. Slowly Naruto shifted back down.

"That was fun!" Gaara replied.

They drove to the mall, and walked around for a little while. Gaara insisting the whole time that he had to hold Naruto's hand.

When they returned Naruto parked his car after letting Gaara out he popped open the small trunk and grabbed a bag. He pulled out a stuffed killer whale, kneeling down he handed it to Gaara. "I thought you might like him." Naruto said.

Gaara squeezed the stuffed animal. "Thank you Naruu! He's my new favorite." Gaara hugged Naruto as tightly as he could.

Naruto stood up and reached in the bag and pulled out a flat brimmed hat that was navy blue and had a yellow bolt on it. "I'm gonna play for this team one day so I figure, better start my fan base now." Naruto laughed handing the cap to Kankuro.

"This is sick bro," Kankuro said.

"They're what's cool in America." Naruto said.

"I'll be startin' trends." Kankuro said putting on the cap.

"They wear it backwards or crooked 'cause that's gangster." Naruto laughed.

Naruto reached in the bag and pulled out one more thing. It was a small purple necklace with a purple and white clay flower surrounded by white sea shells. "Where's Temari?" Naruto smiled.

"You brought something for Temari?" Kankuro questioned.

"Yeah…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Well I've been getting some good vibes from her… I don't know I kinda like her." Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"I'll go get her!" Gaara ran off into the house.

Kankuro laughed "Dude, I don't see it. She's…"

"I don't expect you to, she is kinda your sister." Naruto laughed.

"Good luck." Kankuro said.

The front door opened and Gaara came running out with his new whale in one arm and dragging his sister with his other.

She blushed seeing Naruto standing next to his older hot rod. Kankuro smiled shaking his head.

"Hey Temari," Naruto smiled.

"Oh hey," She grinned.

"I brought you something, I just saw it and it made me think of you so…" he pulled out the necklace and handed it to her.

Her eyes grew, "How did you know my favorite color is purple?" she asked.

"I have my sources," Naruto winked at Gaara who giggled.

She threw her arms around Naruto "Thank you so much."

He let his large arms fall around her and squeeze her into a hug that lifted her off her feet for a moment. "You're welcome," he put her down.

She was what Bambi would call twitter-pated for a younger boy. This was the start of a whole new year.

End

Of

Chapter

0.2

*Conditioning

When at practice for a sport conditioning is a type of exercise that tests and builds endurance often the most dreaded part of practice. Types of conditioning can be running suicides, squats (for a long period of time), lunges, running bleachers, long periods of jumping jacks, etc.

**Gaara's list of homework

I personally am not sure what kind of homework first graders have in Japan with lack of formal research I settled with what typical first graders do here. I know this makes me a lazy author, but as the cool kids say #Yolo.

My Long Little Authors Note!:)

Hi guys…. Heh heh… Ok I'm sorry I know it's been like a year since I updated so I figured I owed this to you. I actually finished writing this today so I figured I should post it now rather than later. So if you want to hear my excuse here it is… I broke my last computer… but come on it was a 2002. Then I had this great idea to work on it on my phone, because smart phones can do that I guess… but it was hard to see and it used a lot of battery in my phone. Then I tried to work on this after school in the library… but high school-ers are too nosey so I would get embarrassed and write like a sentence a day. The on the morning of December 25th Santa stopped by my house and left a computer for yours truly sooo NOW I do have a steady good working computer that is brand new and works perf!:) Be excited because I actually started the next chapter! Now be excited cause that means I'll be speeding my ass up!:)

I would like shout out and give a special thanks to all of you who wrote me some reviews! You seriously rock my world!

TigrezzTail

Well I apologize for this chapter because it's not exactly gonna help with the clarifying, but no worries it's like that for a reason (to brew tension possibly?) I promise! I hope this was a cute lil chappie for ya!:)

VampireDoll666

Thank you!:) I hope you enjoy this little smidge of a chapter!:)

Mantinas

Haha thank you so so so much!:) I need words of encouragement, like seriously! Luck would also do me good! Haha Here's your next time!:)

JennyPham7

Thank you sooooo much!:) I truly appreciate the patience!:) Gaara's generosity is actually based on one of my best friends. You see I go to this "rich school" but I'm not exactly that blessed financially if you get my vibes, but she is. So all the time she's giving me all kinds of stuff. Plus I think it works for Kiba's character!:) But hopefully you enjoy this!:)

Raineynight

Thanks!:) If you read ^^ little reply it explains his generosity!:) but I love sexy Kankuro personally, no one ever appreciates him, so I think he deserves it! Haha;) So this isn't soon though D:

And to all of you who have favorited and subscribed to this little story of mine THANK YOU for reading it! It helps me feel better as an author!

Also I forgot to mention this and I'm pretty sure no one reads this far buuuut I was thinking of making a blog page on Blogger or Tumblr that would have regular updates and further information on what's going on in my stories buuuut I'm not 100% about it lemme know in a message or review or whatever

Sooo do your thing review, subscribe&&favorite!

Thanks for reading this far!

SammQ aka xthextellxtalexmassacrex;)


	6. Chapter 3

Teacher Student Relationship

Rating T (May go up)

Xthextalextellxmassacrex

I don't own nothing but my slightly brilliant plot ;p

Summary  
>A blonde babysitter turned high school teacher. Life seems so simple, until you're in this situation because a lot can change in eight years. NaruGaa.<p>

Couples: Main Naruto&&Gaara, Hints of: Kakashi&&Iruka, Asuma&&Kurenai, Eventual Kankuro&&Kiba, there might be more! :D

Little star things (*) at the bottom is the explanation.

WARNING: EXTREME OOC-NESS! ESPECIALLY WITH GAARA! I'M SORRY! HE'S JUST TOO CREEPER IN THE SHOW I LIKE HIM A LITTLE DIFFERENT:D

Chapter 3  
>Realizations<p>

*3.1*

((Brothers Fight))

Gaara's first month seemed to roll by quickly. It was already the second week of February and Valentine's Day was on Wednesday. A while had passed since Naruto talked about being elementary about their behavior.

Other than being annoyed by Mr. Uzumaki, school was school. Cheer had been the same, except for the JV coach Itachi. That was the main reason there was tension in the Sabaku brother's house.

Saturday, Gaara had invited Itachi over and a few things went down.

It went something like this:

It was 10:30 at night and Kankuro walked in through the garage entrance. He kicked off his shoes looking into the living room where a small Kiba sat curled up on the couch eating popcorn and watching some stupid comedy movie.

"Hey Kiba," Kankuro said smiling "Who's car is in the front?"

Kiba's eyes just grew, "Uhh…"

"Where's Gaara?" Kankuro asked getting a soda from the refrigerator. "Huh?" he said hearing Kiba mumble something.

"He's… in his room…" Kiba whispered.

"Oh changing?" Kankuro questioned.

Kiba shook his head 'no.'

"What is he doing?" Kankuro said starting to put a few things together.

"I… uhh…" Kiba tried to put a sentence together but was severely intimidated by the attractive guy interrogating him.

"He left you out here by yourself huh?" Kankuro said shaking his head in pure disapproval. "Who's in there with him?"

"It's… it's Coach Uchiha" Kiba finally said, his hands were shaking from the intimidation Kankuro radiated to Kiba.

"Don't worry Gaara won't be mad at you for telling me. He'll be mad at me." Kankuro's tone changed as he told Kiba this becoming far more gently.

Kiba just nodded.

Kankuro walked down the hall to his room quickly and holding a key came back straight to Gaara's room. The door knob jiggled as he finally pushed the door open.

"What the fuck is this?!" Kankuro shouted.

When the door opened Gaara was in just his underwear on top of a shirt less Itachi. Gaara jumped back scared, "Kankuro get out!" He yelled at his older brother throwing a pillow at the taller man.

"No! This is my house! I know you're fucking gay, but don't just leave your friend sitting on my couch so you can fuck some loser!" Kankuro yelled. "Put your clothes on!" he shouted pointing at Itachi.

"Kankuro you fucking ruin my life!" Gaara shouted walking into his closet.

"Get out of my house!" Kankuro yelled at Itachi. "It's because you will ruin it yourself if I'm not careful!" Kankuro shot at Gaara.

"You don't even know what's going on in my life." Gaara shot back as he began to cry in his closet.

Kankuro walked over to the closet doorway. "You'd be surprised." Kankuro shot back simply. "But don't fuck losers like him."

"You don't even know him!" Gaara said smearing his eyeliner with tears.

"Yeah I do, he's my fucking age." Kankuro said.

"Whatever he likes me and that's all that matters." Gaara said crying more.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes, "if that's all that matters I'd be concerned," Kankuro paused "don't leave your friends scared on my couch, scared of ratting you out, what kind of friend are you?" Kankuro said irritated.

Gaara's eyes grew because he forgot. "Tell him I'll be out in a bit." Gaara said wiping his eyes.

"Well hurry up," Kankuro said simply and walked out of Gaara's room the sound of a car starting was heard as Gaara banged his head against the wall of his closet lightly.

With a weekend like that Gaara was unsure of how his week would play out. If it could get any worse, not to mention Itachi would probably never want to talk to him again. So Gaara could spend another Valentine's Day all alone. Which was typical.

School seemed like such a drag, Gaara was even tempted to call in with a fake voice so that he could stay home, but that wouldn't be worth it, if it meant spending the day with Kankuro a.k.a. Fuck Face.

Since Saturday night tension only grew. Sunday when Gaara got back from taking Kiba home, Kankuro had made a big scene about how Gaara never contributed to keeping his house clean and how his room was always a mess. Gaara brushed it off just getting annoyed and telling Kankuro to "fuck off."

Gaara felt sluggish now, irritated and on top of that he was pissed off, and being a Monday morning didn't help at all. So instead of dressing like the cute twink he normally was he dressed like his days back in middle school, but with a better sense of style.

Today Gaara pulled out a loose pair of black sweat pants that clung only to his hips a tight black v-neck with a breast pocket and to top it off he wore a dinosaur hoodie with spikes that alternated between pink, purple and yellow. As he combed his hair, he made sure it was straight and swept across his forehead just so, and as a finishing touch he pulled the hood on and bobby pinned it to his head. He grabbed his checkerboard back pack and made sure his eyeliner was smudged and just a hair thicker than normal. He grabbed a pair of black Nike's with a white swish and left sliding his shoes on by the door.

Gaara went to school and dealt with the questions of why he looked so glum today and what was up. Gaara avoided answering these questions, but when pressed he shrugged and said he was just tired, and it had been a long weekend.

Last hour came around, and Gaara had dreaded it all day. As he walked through the door and slouched in his seat he heard loud booming laughter and he just knew who it was coming from. Rolling his eyes he leaned back even more.

"So Gaara, what are you? An emo dinosaur?" Mr. Uzumaki laughed as he sat on the art table next to where Gaara was sitting, he reached over and pulled on one of the horns. "Seriously?"

Gaara just huffed an annoyed breath and rolled his eyes not answering Naruto.

"Oh someone wants to be difficult I take it?" Naruto questioned. "So I guess that's what Kankuro meant by giving attitude." Naruto chuckled.

Gaara's jaw fell, "why do you even talk to my brother?" he said clearly annoyed.

"Touchy, touchy jeeze emo-dino chill, he does happen to be my best friend… I wouldn't expect you to all of sudden stop talking to Mr. Inuzuka." Naruto replied.

Gaara just rolled his eyes "Whatever, teach since you're the teacher." Gaara said still sounding annoyed.

"Alright, alright I'll leave Mr. Dino alone." Naruto said with a chuckle then standing up and walking to the front of the class.

The rest of class passed rather quickly and as soon as the bell rang Gaara rushed out to his car not even caring that he had a detention with Mr. Umino. "Sorry Kiba," Gaara thought as he started his car. Gaara knew Kiba would be fine if Gaara left early.

Gaara got home quicker than normal, he walked in kicking his shoes off and carrying them to his room.

"Gaara, did you stop by the store and get me the stuff I asked you to?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara looked at his brother with furrowed brow, "No, do I look like I went to the store?" Gaara shot rudely.

"Seriously Gaara?" Kankuro said getting angry. "Honestly, how often do I ask you to do anything? I ask you to get me paper, and ink. How hard is that?"

"Well if it's so easy why don't you do?" Gaara said.

"Because I've been working on my paper all day Gaara, I haven't had time." Kankuro said his anger brewing.

"Well you're not working on it now, so quit wasting time and go get your stupid paper and shit." Gaara replied.

"I stopped so I could ask if you got paper for me. Seriously Gaara all you ever do is think of yourself! And to think I was actually excited when I found out Dad wanted you to live with me, but now that I see what you have turned into. I take that shit back." Kankuro's word cut like a knife.

Gaara's eyes became red and welled up with tears. "How can you say that?" he said on the verge of crying.

"Because it's fucking true Gaara, and don't play dumb like you don't know what's wrong!" Kankuro said. "And don't give me that bull shit that I don't know what's going on in your life… I know far more then Dad does about what's going on, from how you're doing in school to this coach bull shit you're pulling. If Dad knew Gaara you know how pissed he would be!" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara's tears fell smearing the thick eyeliner, for once in his life Gaara was speechless. He knew he was wrong, so his head fell in shame.

"Yeah go mope in your room." Kankuro said more out of anger then what he truly meant.

So that was what Gaara did. Throwing his shoes in his closet, and the dinosaur hoodie on his bed. Gaara grabbed the stuffed whale that was above his head board and held onto it. Recalling how this simple stuffed animal brought him so much joy from just one squeeze. Now it just sat cradled in his arms as the precious item it was, he looked at the blue beady eyes and tried to rub the scratches out of them. Pacing around his room. He paused staring in the mirror.

"I need to stop." He thought pulling the whale to his chest and squeezing it like he used to.

An hour had passed and Gaara had thrown on a Hollister hoodie that was less tight and far more comfortable. He sat in his room staring at the whale his once cherished babysitter had brought him from a summer trip. Sighing he figured he should go to the store now for Kankuro.

After replacing the whale above his headboard Gaara walked down the hall that lead to Kankuro's office and bedroom, pushing the door open slightly and peeking "Hey Kankuro… do you want me to get the stuff now?" Gaara questioned.

Kankuro turned in his swivel chair to face Gaara; he pulled off his computer glasses and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were capable of thinking of what others need." Kankuro said bitterly.

"Oh my God," Gaara said letting his anger raise again too. "I try to be considerate of you and look at you…"

"See that's your problem Gaara you only 'try' to be considerate you never fucking are." Kankuro said standing up.

"I'm sorry I can't always please you Kankuro, you just don't understand what it's like to be me!" Gaara said angrily.

"What? A spoiled little rich boy who doesn't give a shit about anyone else… I pretty sure that's the fucking life." Kankuro marched towering over his brother.

"Yeah, but you had it so easy Kankuro you could do whatever you wanted at my age!" Gaara shouted up.

"And because I give a shit I'm the fucking enemy? Uh huh I see what you mean." Kankuro said, his voice surrounding Gaara.

"Dad would have never done this to me!" Gaara said starting to cry again.

"Yeah because Dad's never home, you think he would let you get away with this if he actually knew what was going on?" Kankuro yelled.

"Well, whatever Kankuro I'm leaving!" Gaara shouted, as he turned around and rushed back down the hall with Kankuro at his heels.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Kankuro said grabbing Gaara's keys that were thrown on the kitchen counter.

"Give me my keys Kankuro!" Gaara said trying to grab them from his brother.

"No." Kankuro said simply walking back down the hall.

Gaara rushed to his room grabbing his running shoes, "Whatever Kankuro, I'm still leaving." Gaara said sitting in the foyer tying his shoes.

"Well good luck getting far on foot." Kankuro replied.

Gaara slammed the door and was off.

The wind was cold so Gaara really did have to run to keep warm, but it didn't turn out to be much of a run. After a while Gaara stopped and keeling over with tears in his eyes. "I fucking forgot my headphones," he moped wiping the tears his older brother had caused.

Gaara walked and ran in short spurts of both, getting closer to the city. "I hate that guy; I can't believe he would be such a jerk. He wasn't gay in high school… he thinks I'm just a spoiled brat, but he's just a dumb dick. Fucking fuck face." Gaara cursed as he walked. More people were starting to join him on the side walk.

Gaara stopped at a small shop picking up a pair of headphones and sticking them in his ears as they were connected to the large touch screen phone he had.

He continued to walk in a moping fashion, with his music blasted and his hood up, practically unaware of his surroundings.

Had his music been a notch down and his figure not so feminine he might have been able to avoid and have heard the sound of the running and barking dog that was rapidly approaching. It didn't even take a minute for this small disaster to happen. Gaara was looking down at his phone searching for another angry song that he actually understood when all of a sudden he was practically attacked by a large Siberian Husky that treated Gaara like it was his women.

Gaara lay on the ground motionless, knowing just what the hell the dog was doing to his ass.

"Fluffy, stop!" a voice boomed in English.

The dog stopped what he was doing and stepped back then began licking Gaara's face.

Gaara squeezed his eyes shut, and pushed himself to a kneeling position trying to figure out what all had just happened gently rubbing his eyes so to not mess up his eyeliner worse than it already was pulling out his headphones he looked at the dog. It was truly a beautiful Husky larger than any of the ones Gaara had ever seen with a light brown nearly a golden blonde coat what still had a touch of black. Its eyes were the same color as his whales, and maybe a shade lighter than Naruto's.

"Gaara what are you doing way over here?" The loud voice said with a light chuckle.

Without looking up Gaara knew who it was. "Naruto, is this your dog?"

Naruto lent a hand to Gaara who then brushed off his sweats, "Yep this little guy is mine, and his name is Fluffy." Naruto said leaning down a bit to pat his dog. Who panted happily at its master.

"I wouldn't say little." Gaara said stretching after his fall.

Naruto laughed, "I guess you're right, but are you okay?"

"Yeah, I fell kinda slowly if that makes any sense… but I'm okay." Gaara replied.

"Good, why are you walking way over here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I had to blow some steam so I went for a run," Gaara said attempting to sound cool.

Naruto laughed, "You run?"

"Well Kankuro pissed me off and took my keys." Gaara replied honestly.

"Oh, well it's getting late and cold you might wanna head back." Naruto said.

"Well I do what I want," Gaara replied with a sense of bitterness.

"Hey now Gaara, chill out." Naruto said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly in the best of moods if you couldn't tell already." Gaara said his eyes narrowing.

"Hey, how about we talk about this not teacher to student or anything like that, but like old times… y'know when we'd walk home and you'd tell me all the problems you had throughout the day?" Naruto said.

Gaara sighed noticing his breath fogging up in front of him. "I guess…" Gaara trailed off.

"We can stop and have a coffee my treat?" Naruto offered.

"Alright, alright let's start walking back." Gaara replied actually noticing how cold it was.

They began walking back Gaara explaining how he had made a mistake on Saturday, and ever since Kankuro and Gaara had fought about every little thing that happened. They stopped at a small coffee stand and Naruto bought a black coffee for him and the sweetest cappuccino they had for Gaara.

"So there's quite the tension between you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but I don't see why he's still mad about it. " Gaara sighed.

"Well what did you do?" Naruto questioned taking a large drink of the hot beverage.

"I don't wanna say," Gaara said embarrassed, shivering a little.

"I'll give you my jacket if you tell me," Naruto bargained.

"Gaara sipped his drink, "Ok I'll tell you…" Gaara trailed off, "but gimme your jacket first."

Naruto took a last big drink of his coffee and threw it in a nearby trash. "Hold Fluffy for me." Naruto handed the leash to Gaara.

Gaara held on tight as Naruto took off his thicker Nike track suit jacket, to reveal a skin tight long sleeve navy blue Under Armour shirt.

Gaara's eyes grew as Naruto grabbed the leash and took Gaara's drink from him. Gaara pulled on the huge jacket that made like a dress on him, so he had to bend over a little just so he could zip it up. Taking his drink back he sighed so much warmer already.

"Okay…" Gaara began, "well Saturday I was hanging out with Kiba and we went shopping and I paid for his haircut and we did all kinds of stuff right? Well when we got back to Kankuro's I got a text from this guy I kinda like right?" Gaara paused.

"You got a text from him and?" Naruto said.

"Well he wanted to hang out, so I invited him over…" Gaara paused again. "So things were going good, then he told Kiba that we were gonna go into my room for a bit if he wouldn't mind… so we did and left Kiba out there…" Gaara said embarrassed.

"Did you sleep with him?" Naruto asked seriously.

"No Kankuro got home before we got that far." Gaara said more honestly then he meant to.

"I see." Naruto said quiet for a moment. "And what exactly did Kankuro walk in on you doing?"

"Well, I think what pissed him off the most is… When he got home Kiba was sitting in the living room all by himself, and Kankuro likes Kiba as my friend. He thinks he's a good influence or whatever… and so when Kankuro put it together that I was with a guy in my room he burst in on me and him and that's when all this happened." Gaara explained.

They were nearing Kankuro's house now, Naruto shook his head "I see where Kankuro got mad… I mean come on Gaara, Kiba's a nice kid." Naruto replied.

"But he said it didn't matter…" Gaara tried to sugar coat it.

"But, let's be honest here, you and me both know Kiba would say that whether it bothered him or not." Naruto replied.

"Okay true…" Gaara said, "But why is Kankuro still mad?"

"Because, Gaara he treasures you, you are his little brother and seeing you with some guy he doesn't know doing whatever you were doing was probably hard for him to see. Be honest here if you were in his shoes wouldn't you be mad, and it wouldn't just be a little mad… this guy is trying to use you from his point of view. Seeing that's gotta be hard for a big brother no matter what." Naruto replied in a cool tone to keep Gaara level headed.

"I guess…" Gaara replied sipping his coffee.

"Just try and remember that with Kankuro, he's just trying to protect you." Naruto replied.

They turned down Kankuro's street by now, the sky was already dark and it was cold out. "Okay okay…" Gaara said with a crooked smile.

They reached Kankuro's house and Gaara invited Naruto in, so he could warm up and talk to Kankuro for a bit. Taking of the large jacket Gaara handed it back to Naruto who brought Fluffy with him kicking off his shoes he took Fluffy to Kankuro's backyard.

"Where's Kankuro?" he asked Gaara.

"Let me get him," Gaara said throwing his shoes in his room.

Gaara began to walk down the hall when Kankuro came out of his office, "Gaara, good you're back," He smiled.

"I guess it's good, but I brought you a prize." Gaara said with his same crooked smile.

Kankuro gave an 'I'm not amused' look, until Naruto came around the corner "Hey Kank," the tall blonde said.

Kankuro gave way to a smile seeing his buddy, "What's up bro?" He asked and they bro-hugged like they always did.

"Not much I found a little Sabaku and thought I should bring him home, you finish your paper?" Naruto explained.

"Sorry about him, but yeah I just finished now, I was just about to go look for him…" Kankuro trailed off raising an eyebrow at Gaara who rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. "I know it's a Monday night but make yourself at home bro." Kankuro said walking to the living room.

They passed the kitchen where Gaara was sitting on the counter peeling an orange.

Naruto and Kankuro talked about old times while Gaara sat on the counter in the kitchen texting on his obnoxious touch screen of a phone eating his fruit. Eventually Gaara disappeared into his room coming out with his pajamas in hand as he made his way to go shower.

"So, now that he's out of ears reach what's going on with you and Gaara? He said there was tension." Naruto said as soon as they heard the shower turn on.

Kankuro sighed, "Well what did he tell you?" He asked.

"That you walked in on him with a guy and how it's just been pretty much brutal since then." Naruto explained.

"Did he tell you who this guy was?" Kankuro questioned with a serious face.

"No he just said it's some guy he liked, I didn't pry…" Naruto said raising an eyebrow with interest.

"Remember in high school, there was that annoying rich kid that thought he was better than everyone else especially you and me?" Kankuro paused. "He had the black hair that usually was long, and wore red contacts 'cause only rich people had colored contacts back then…"

"Itachi?" Naruto said his eyes growing narrow.

"Yeah, apparently he's the JV cheer coach and is interested in my little brother." Kankuro said anger in his voice.

"That little fuck." Naruto said.

"My thoughts exactly, I come home and find Gaara's friend sitting in my couch no Gaara anywhere… his little friend about hyperventilating because he's scared Gaara will be mad at him and so I go into Gaara's room and what do I find in there my brother on top of Itachi in just his underwear and Itachi about to get out of his pants." Kankuro said getting heated from just the memory.

"I get it now." Naruto said giving a disapproving nod.

"I know Itachi is up to his old shit, giving stupid gifts, sweet talking him, bull shitting his way into an easy sexual relationship and with my little brother. I will not put up with that." Kankuro was seriously getting heated and his anger was rubbing off on Naruto.

"I can't believe he would do that shit," Naruto said "do you think he knew you were Gaara's brother?"

"Didn't look like it when I chased him out that night." Kankuro said with a chuckle.

Naruto laughed, "Good, I hated him in high school."

"Well sad thing is, my Dad makes more money than his parents and he thought he was better than me." Kankuro laughed "Stupid fuck."

Naruto and Kankuro sat talking shit about Itachi telling stories of when he tried to get them in high school and how his plans generally back fired.

Meanwhile Gaara sat washing his hair with strawberries and cream shampoo in the shower thinking of what Naruto said. Maybe Kankuro had a reason and maybe he was just being like a normal big brother. Either way it was annoying, once Gaara finished washing the dirt and sweat from his hair he filled the tub with his strawberries and cream wash and let the tub fill up as he let his mind drift from what Naruto said to just Naruto.

As far back as Gaara could remember Naruto he was tall and always had a lot of muscle, but now he was nearly a god his body was so amazing and that Under Armour shirt was reason enough to prove it. The thought of the tight shirt lead to the thought of the heavy warm charcoal grey track suit jacket that hung on Gaara's tiny body.

It smelt so distinct, even though it smelt of the sweat that had been on Naruto's neck and body it still smelt of the hint of cologne he had been wearing and just Naruto's sent. The one he had had since Gaara could remember.

Gaara thought of just how nice it would be to always smell that sent a sweet yet manly musk that always sat underneath any amount of cologne Naruto would wear. It was something so natural and nice Gaara could not help, but remembering promising Naruto that one day they were gonna be married, and Gaara would be the little honey that stayed home and kept the house a home.

Gaara let his head fall into his hands as he thought. Did her seriously still feel the same way about Naruto that he used to as a naïve kid that knew nothing of relationships but truly understood love.

Gaara just wanted to put that jacket back on and cuddle with his whale something he used to do whenever Naruto would forget a jacket at his house. Why was he feeling this way? What about Itachi? Gaara just wanted to be happy right? So why was he settling for the stress Mr. Uzumaki would always bring him?

Gaara went under the water for a moment as though to wash away all of the confusing thoughts that clouded his mind like the pink soap clouded the bath water. Sighing Gaara tried to let his mind relax, but no matter what he did nothing would help. So he pulled the plug and got out of the bath toweling of and blow drying his hair then putting on the flannel pajamas that were covered in pandas.

Gaara walked out of the bathroom looking over to the living room Naruto and Kankuro were still sitting on the couch talking. Gaara grabbed a granola bar and walked into the living room glancing at Naruto then Kankuro then to the TV.

"How'd your paper go?" Gaara asked Kankuro.

Kankuro looked at his little brother, "not too bad I still need to get paper and ink though."

Gaara just shrugged and laughed.

Naruto noticed the way Gaara smelt, the sweet smell of his strawberries and cream wash and soak over powered his senses. He realized that was the sweet smell he could always smell around Gaara. Naruto smiled to himself, and shook his head.

"Hey Naruto, why don't I give you a ride home since I gotta go to the store anyway, and pick me up some dinner." Kankuro offered.

Naruto nodded, "Thanks man, I'd appreciate it as long as there's room for Fluffy too."

"We can go in my truck; I never get to use my baby." Kankuro said.

So that was what they did. When Kankuro returned Gaara was still sitting on the couch drinking a glass of water watching some fashion show.

Kankuro sat on the couch, "so what's up Gaara?" he asked.

Gaara glanced at his brother, "ehh not much," he shrugged.

Kankuro pretended to be interested in the show for maybe a minute then sighed heavily. "Gaara I really am sorry…" Kankuro paused. "I guess I overreacted."

Gaara looked at Kankuro; "It's okay," Gaara smiled "I know I shouldn't do that kinda shit."

Kankuro chuckled lightly, "I'm glad you realized that."

Gaara playfully rolled his eyes at his brother and chuckled turning his attention to the TV.

Kankuro looked at the TV blankly, "you know something Gaara?" he questioned.

"What?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"You still have a major influence on Naruto," Kankuro said chuckling as his blank glance shifted to his hands that were clutched together with his elbows on his knees.

Gaara's eyes shifted clearly confused to Kankuro "What do you mean?"

"Gaara, you just do." Kankuro shook his head "I don't know how to explain it." Kankuro stood up picking up his bags from the floor between his feet.

Gaara looked at Kankuro still confused for a minute.

Kankuro walked to the kitchen setting his fast food dinner on the counter and pulling it out so he could eat it.

Gaara stood on the opposite side of the counter staring at the food trying to formulate what he should say, finally he managed. "So like I'm the reason he does stuff?" Gaara asked.

"You always have been, since he met you Gaara." Kankuro replied opening the box from McDonald's.

Gaara looked at the hamburger, and then up at Kankuro "What do you mean by that? Gaara asked.

"Just remember when you I first brought Naruto over and we were hanging out in the pool?" Kankuro said picking the pickles off the burger.

"Yeah kinda why?"

"Naruto got out of the pool just to help you get something, even though he didn't know where it was." Kankuro replied, as he walked to the trash can.

"Yeah, well Naruto's a nice guy what do you expect?" Gaara questioned his brother.

"Well yeah, but you always came first especially after he started watching you, I mean come on Gaara, he refused to stop watching you even when he was playing football." Kankuro said rebuilding the burger.

Gaara just looked confused, "whatever you say Kankuro, I think Naruto just cares about other people."

Kankuro took a bite from his burger and shrugged, "I mean that's one way of looking at it, but I don't think it's that simple. Gaara I could be wrong but I think you are just special to Naruto." Kankuro said.

Gaara looked at the empty glass in his hand thinking for a moment as he tapped against the counter. "I never felt that way," Gaara replied.

Kankuro refrained from opening the can of worms about Gaara still being sour about when Naruto moved to America and didn't keep in touch with Gaara, but instead with Kankuro. "Well if that's what you think." Kankuro said walking over to the bar stools next to Gaara and sitting down so he could eat.

Gaara just stared at his brother for a moment. "Well I'm going to my room for the night." Gaara said taking the empty glass to the sink then walking to his room. "Good night." Gaara said.

"Good night Gaara." Kankuro called eating his hamburger.

That night Gaara laid down with a restless mind, thinking of his fights with Kankuro, the words from Naruto, Naruto, Kankuro's words, and Naruto once more. Eventually the thoughts became too much and Gaara fell asleep.

*3.2*

((Valentine's Day))

It seemed Tuesday passed like a blur everything just happened and then it was over. Itachi had accepted Gaara's apology, and Gaara had explained it was just because Kankuro didn't understand what was going on. Wednesday. Valentine's Day was here.

The day most teachers hated mostly because the lack of the significance in the holiday that caused students to have a lack of focus. Girls giggling about that certain boy they like with unlikely hopes of him slipping something into their locker or giving them a gift asking them out or to be their Valentine.

The same hatred toward this red holiday applied for Gaara. Never had Gaara received a special anything from anyone throughout his high school career. Of course when he was little Gaara always got a little something from his Dad, and Naruto would always bring him a heart shaped Reese's candy. However as soon as Gaara got older things began to change and Gaara was stuck "loveless" by his standards.

Despite Gaara's hate for holiday of love, Gaara still dressed the part. Picking his red skinny jeans he found a simple black v-neck shirt with a simple red hear in the middle, he grabbed the matching jacket that was red with a black heart in the middle though his outfit was simple Gaara still wanted to be bold. So, since his hair was freshly dyed on Saturday and with all the complementing red it seemed to shine. Not only that Gaara decided his kanji symbol on his forehead needed a bit more of a boost. He began with pinning his bangs to the side with a bobby pin and clipping his hair on the opposite side with a sparkly heart clip. So after priming it with a transparent primer, he using a lip liner pencil gave it better definition and sharper lines. He powdered it, making it as smudge proof as possible using every tip and trick he knew. He finished his look with a thin line of eyeliner that circled his eyes.

Gaara looked in the mirror hoping Kiba would wear the outfit they had found for him today. Searching for the backpack for the occasion, Gaara decided on a simple black backpack that had a heart made out of studs and rhinestones.

Gaara grabbed a mix and match pair of converse one black and one red. After looking in the mirror one last time Gaara smiled and decided to leave switching his backpack and working to put his shoes on he left.

When Gaara got to school he could already feel the overwhelming sense of sickly sweet love in the air. With it still being a little early before school Gaara waited for Kiba to be walking up before he got down.

He noticed Kiba right away. Today Kiba sported light wash straight leg almost skinny jean type jeans, a red knitted granny sweater with a pink heart with an arrow through it in the middle of the sweater with his new light tan over jacket with a fur lined hood.* On his feet were a new pair of red vans. Kiba had a hard time accepting all of Gaara's gifts including the hair cut. Which added to his outfit.

Saturday after shopping for their Valentine's Day outfits Gaara had an appointment to get a cut and color for his hair, Kiba tagged along. When Gaara's stylist saw Kiba's hair he practically begged Gaara to let him cut it, with Gaara just shrugging and saying "I don't know why you're asking me, it's not my hair."

The stylist told Kiba it would be very cheap if it was just a cut, Kiba not having much money shrugged noticing the expensive price on the wall. Gaara, just laughed while waiting for his hair to color, "Kiba don't worry I'll pay for it."

With enough coaxing and reassuring from Gaara, Kiba allowed the stylist to cut his hair. His hair being so long and over grown, had a lot of room for change. When Kiba was done the sides of his hair had been cut short so that the hair was no longer than an inch and half. The top part of his hair was cut long meant to be combed so it swept up to the opposite side. When Kiba looked at the new style and cut, he gasped so excited.

"How did you know this was how I've been wanting my hair?" Kiba exclaimed.

The stylist laughed and explained any good stylist just knows what any client wants from just their outfit.

Kiba figured out how to comb his new hair rather quickly, so with it swept just so, Kiba looked adorable.

Gaara waved to him, "Hey Kiba!" he called out.

Kiba walked to his best friend, "Hey Gaara you look good!" Kiba said smiling.

"Aww thanks Kibs, I like what you got going on yourself Kiba, but where are you glasses?" Gaara asked.

Kiba's eyes grew, "Oh I brought them I just didn't know if I should wear them…" Kiba explained.

"Well lemme see them." Gaara insisted as they walked into the first building.

Kiba reached into his bag pulling out a slightly larger pair of thick framed cheap glasses, "These are them," Kiba said holding them up to Gaara.

Gaara took them, he nodded to himself. "Put em on!" Gaara said as the continued down the hall to the next building.

Kiba sighed and pulled them on and looked at Gaara.

Gaara gasped, "Those are so you!" he exclaimed.

Kiba chuckled slightly embarrassed, "You don't think I'm a nerd?" he asked.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Kiba I have glasses do I look like a nerd to you?" Gaara said almost forcefully.

Kiba laughed, "I guess I'll wear 'em."

Gaara and Kiba walked into the building where Gaara's locker was located and as they got closer to the locker they noticed Gaara's locker was covered in heart wrapping paper and stickers and had Gaara's name in glitter letters across it. Gaara raised an eyebrow and looked at Kiba.

"Did you know about this?" he questioned.

Kiba looked surprised. "No, I had no idea."

Gaara shrugged and opened his locker; inside on the shelf was a fluffy white bear with red hear shaped paws and red heart on its belly. Tucked under one arm was a card, on its lap was a small box of chocolates and under the other arm was a single red rose.

Gaara gasped shocked for a moment, pulling the card from under the arm of the larger bear. He opened it, it had a mushy poem that explained how supposedly Gaara rocked his world and it was signed with a special note explaining how much Gaara changed him then it had from Itachi's name signed in fancy writing. Gaara pulled the chocolates off the lap of the bear and the rose from under the arm and pulled the bear out setting the chocolates and rose on the shelf again then holding the bear up to his nose and giving it a squeeze and a sniff.

The bears fluff was filled with the strong scent of cologne Itachi wore all the time, but it wasn't the same as Naruto. Gaara cursed himself for thinking that then looked at Kiba whose eyes held question.

"Who's it from?" he asked.

Gaara grinned, "Itachi… look read this." He handed the mushy card to Kiba who read it.

"That's so cute!" Kiba smiled, "Gaara you are so lucky!"

Gaara blushed smiling, "I guess so, I was dreading today, but I guess this is not too bad after all."

Kiba smiled, "Lemme go to my locker real quick, I'll be right back."

Gaara stepped back looking in his locker getting what he needed for class, when he grabbed his history notebook from the second shelf a paper folded into a heart fell out as he grabbed it. His eyebrows rose as he picked it up, on it was written: "You make my heart unfold," Gaara chuckled and did just that. He unfolded the paper and in the center it said, "I hope you liked what you got now, but just you wait till practice;)—Itachi."

Gaara blushed and smiled placing the note on top of his card. He sighed putting the notebook in his backpack then grabbing the bear and leaning up on the locker next to his. Sighing happily with a smile on his face.

Kiba came back laughing at Gaara they began walking towards their class because the bell was about to ring.

School seemed to pass quickly; Gaara's mind slightly clouded in the same as the other students who had someone special. As always Gaara slightly dreaded Naruto's class knowing he would say something about the bear.

As Gaara walked in hugging the bear close to his chest he sat in his seat. One of the girls at his table asked about his bear. Gaara just grinned and said "my guy…" which followed by the question of whom? Gaara just smiled; maybe you should ask a cheerleader.

Gaara looked back at where Naruto was. The tall blonde was standing surrounded by a couple of girls handing him more stuff to add to his collection that had expanded across the back counter.

Gaara rolled his eyes happy with his single bear. Knowing this was probably typical for Naruto with his looks. The bell was about to ring so Naruto made his way to the front of the classroom noticing Gaara's bear he stopped at Gaara's desk.

"Gaara who's that from?" Naruto asked.

"A guy…" Gaara trailed off grinning deviously.

"Yeah right, your little cheerleaders probably got it as a little friend gift huh?" Naruto said more trying to reassure himself more than anything.

"Umm, no" Gaara said with a smile, "I thought you and Kankuro talked about him." Gaara's smile was sickly sweet.

Naruto's face froze, "It better not be the guy I'm thinking it is." He said.

"Well it's the guy Kankuro chased out so I don't know who you're thinking of but that's the guy." Gaara smiled pulling the bear close to him.

Naruto could feel his anger grow with that response. "Is that so?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Gaara said raising an eyebrow, and shaking his head with laughter.

Naruto just sighed, "oh Gaara," he said, he proceeded to the front of the classroom, beginning his lesson.

Gaara was good for class today, not misbehaving like he normally did, in hopes of not getting in trouble so he could have extra time to get ready for today's practice.

As the bell rang Gaara was excited as he threw his sketch book in his backpack taking his time. He grabbed his bear holding it close to him. Naruto grabbed his backpack before he left, "Gaara."

"What, I gotta go?" Gaara asked.

"Did Itachi give you that?" Naruto gestured to the bear.

"Yes, obviously" Gaara replied.

"Gaara, that guy is bad." Naruto said hiding his anger.

"Everyone says that, but no one even knows him." Gaara said getting mad. "You are just like Kankuro!"

"Well, it's true Gaara… we knew him in high school." Naruto replied getting angry.

"Well, I like him, and I am leaving now." Gaara said angrily then marching out.

Naruto just shook his head in disapproval as the small guy walked away quickly.

Gaara ran into Kiba walking to his car, Gaara apologized for not being able to Kiba home because he wanted to go home and get changed for practice but still look cute. Kiba understood and went on his way.

When Gaara got home he powdered his nose and stripped to his underwear. He put on a tight red t-shirt and some black sweats that were a little snug and hugged Gaara's butt just right. Grabbing his normal practice shoes and fixing his hair a little, Gaara gave himself small sprits of feminine cologne.**

Making sure he was ready Gaara checked the clock, he had ten minutes before he had to be there, but decided it might be the best to get there early and get his side of Itachi early.

Gaara left getting to the gym five minutes early, he grinned walking in. sitting on a rolled mat was Itachi. In his hand he had another box of chocolates and a dozen red roses with a balloon tied to them. Gaara's heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt. Hiding his nervous hands he walked up to Itachi with a smile so big he couldn't contain it.

"Well don't you look cute," Itachi smiled at Gaara who blushed, "these are for you." He handed the roses to Gaara who blushed even redder.

"Thank you," Gaara said holding them close to his face so he could smell them.

"I got these specially made for you, why don't you try one?" Itachi gestured to the chocolates.

Gaara's cheeks seemed to be permanently pink; he pulled the lid off of the box of chocolates. Across the small truffles were the words "Let's make it official?" Gaara couldn't help, but give out girly giggles. "Yes let's!" Gaara replied.

Itachi leaned forward and his lips were met by Gaara's as they shared in a sweet and simple kiss. Gaara giggled after and enjoyed his practice with all of his peers asking him and teasing him about how he and Coach Itachi had it going on.

Practice came to an end with Itachi walking Gaara out to his car and them sharing in one more kiss in the sunset.

Gaara went home rushing in so that Kankuro didn't see his collection of Valentine's Day items from the guy both he and Naruto hated. His attempt to sneak by with the large balloon and arms full seemed to fail because the moment Gaara walked into his room his brother was standing in the door way.

"Who's it from?" Kankuro asked.

"Cheer squad…" Gaara lied with a smile.

"Gimme a chocolate." Kankuro said raising an eyebrow.

"Alright," Gaara said setting the roses and chocolates on his bed with the rest of his stuff. Not thinking of the words that were spelled across the chocolates he opened the box, while looking at Kankuro "pick one."

"Let's make it official?" Kankuro said with an annoyed look.

Gaara closed his eyes cursing to himself. "That I'm a member to the cheer team?" Gaara trailed off.

"Yeah no," Kankuro replied "I'm not stupid Gaara."

"Okay yes it's from Itachi…" Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I know, I saw the bear and shit earlier." Kankuro replied with a shrug. "I still don't like that fuck."

"Yeah I know, but come on Kankuro he's really sweet." Gaara said.

"I'm not saying anything." Kankuro replied picking a chocolate. "The moment he tries something funny, all I'm gonna say is I told you he was bad." Kankuro bit the chocolate, as the caramel inside left a trail from his mouth.

Gaara just rolled his eyes. "He totally respects my wishes." Gaara replied running a hand through his hair.

"You are such a chick." Kankuro replied laughing.

"Whatever… he told me he wouldn't do anything unless I was ready." Gaara said clearly annoyed.

"You definitely are a chick if you fell for that…" Kankuro grabbed another chocolate after stuffing the other in his mouth. "These are good."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "what do you mean 'fell for that?'" Gaara was getting more annoyed.

"I honestly don't know how many times I told girls that in high school… then like a week later we'd be making out and I'd just be like 'you seem ready now' then we'd fuck and depending on how good she was would depend on how long I stayed with her." Kankuro replied eating the other chocolate.

Gaara's eyes grew as he heard the story, and then narrowed as he faced Kankuro. "Not all guys are fucking pigs like you."

"Hey, don't shoot me… I'm just telling you me and Naruto's most useful line." Kankuro replied with a shrug and a chuckle.

"Naruto used that line too?" Gaara asked surprised.

"He's the one who invented it." Kankuro said laughing taking one last chocolate then walking out.

Gaara huffed angrily. "You're just mad because your girlfriend broke up with you the day before Valentine's Day!" Gaara called out.

Kankuro walked back to Gaara's room. "Shut up, that stupid bitch was cheating on me. I saw her today going out with some fuck." Kankuro said scowling.

"See I knew you were mad 'cause of that, probably because I have a Valentine this year and you don't for once." Gaara said triumphantly.

Kankuro laughed, "Yeah, yeah… he just wants the sex." Kankuro replied rudely.

"And your girlfriend didn't? I don't really recall you guys ever going out… it seemed like it was more I don't know staying in and not leaving your room." Gaara said.

"Well my dick is just addictive like that." Kankuro replied sounding proud.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "you gross."

Kankuro just laughed walking out.

That night Gaara thought a lot about what Kankuro said about Itachi and what he said about Naruto. What was Itachi really after just that? Was he really just after sex? Was Naruto really that much of a player in high school? Did he really fuck all the girls as Kankuro had said? All these questions floated in Gaara's mind not letting him drift to a very peaceful sleep once again.

*3.3*

((Realizations?))

The school week had come to a close, and it was Friday. The day when students act up because of the weekend jitters.

Gaara was unsure why, but the amount of tension between him and Mr. Uzumaki had grown considerably. Why was it that Naruto was acting so different? Wasn't he the one who was actually on Gaara's side? Although the tension at school seemed to be up the tension at home seemed to settle slightly. Kankuro told Gaara he was alright with them dating because he hoped it would encourage the opposite behavior.

As for Itachi things seemed fine and dandy. Gaara had his mind away from school and nestled in thoughts of Itachi and the sweet kisses he would receive. Though it had only been two days of being official, Gaara and Itachi had hit it off since the day they met, so it wasn't totally new. Just the titles were.

Thursday Gaara had sat in Mr. Uzumaki's class talking about all that had happened Wednesday night. Telling the girls at his table about the balloon, chocolates and roses. They giggled in a trio, clearly annoying Mr. Uzumaki.

Today had been rather good. Tonight was another basketball game, at six so there was less time in between. Gaara wore his cheer top and warm ups with white tennis shoes and a simple black backpack. Today was a rare day for February; the weather wasn't absolutely freezing like it had been so Gaara was able to not wear his warm up jacket most of the day.

Gaara told Kiba that he had to come with them to the game. Kiba agreed easily as always, but reminding Gaara he would need a ride home.

Gaara grinned, "I actually need to be at the game early today… but I talked to Kankuro, and he said he'll take you with him."

Kiba's cheeks burned red, "I don't mind getting their early with you…" Kiba said shyly.

Gaara laughed, "Whatever! You know you want to go with Kankuro… besides he told me he wanted to talk to you…" Gaara smiled winking.

Kiba turned away getting even redder, "but I don't want to give him trouble." Kiba explained putting up a hand to cover his blush.

Gaara laughed harder, "did you hear me? He wants to talk to you Kiba!"

Kiba just blushed, "okay, I'll go with him."

Gaara clapped, "Good he'll be happy!"

Kiba blushed, turning away. The boys finished their lunch and the bell rang signaling the start up of classes.

Gaara let his good mood out as he walked to his science class. That class passed quickly as they just watched a video about the fish of the deep. As the bell rang Gaara walked with slight attitude knowing Naruto would probably give him trouble like always, but it seemed today he was ready.

Gaara walked in to class with confidence, and like usually Mr. Uzumaki was sitting on the back counter talking to the girls that had gotten to class early. Gaara rolled his eyes putting his backpack on the table he reached in pulling up his phone. There was a text. Gaara opened it, grinning it was from Itachi.

Gaara giggled and read the message to himself. "I can't stop thinking about you, we should go out after the game tonight;)" Gaara's cheeks turned a tinge of pink.

Gaara replied, "You can come with me and my friend and maybe my brother for dinner after if you want?"

Gaara waited for a reply as the bell rang finally he saw the icon pop up, "Sure, but you should come with me after ;)" was Itachi's reply.

Gaara read the message and turned a little pinker, holding his phone in his backpack he thought of how to respond, his fingers dancing over the keyboard. As Gaara was deep in thought, he failed to realize the large shadow that was above him.

"Mr. Sabaku, what are you doing?" Naruto questioned.

Gaara closed his eyes "shit" he thought. "Sorry Mr. Uzumaki I just wanted to check a message."

Mr. Uzumaki stuck out his hand, "give it here" his voice was firmer than normal. "Normally I don't mind you guys on your phones… but only after your work is finished. Gaara you have three assignments that are not complete, so give me your phone." Gaara sighed heavily.

"Mr. Uzumaki, come on I don't even get a warning?" Gaara whined.

"I've given you one before." Mr. Uzumaki said wiggling his fingers, "hand it over and you can get it after class."

Gaara huffed placing the obnoxious device into his teacher's palm.

"This is a nice one Gaara; I haven't seen one of these since I was in America." Naruto said messing with the phone. He looked at the top message and what it had said. Naruto's eyes grew narrow.

Gaara sat in class doing some of his work pouting about his missing cell phone.

Eventually the bell rang. Gaara's mood had dropped from confident to annoyed. Gaara sat in his seat as he waited for the last student to leave.

Gaara sat still his arms across his chest. Waiting. As impatiently as possible. When it was just the two of them, Gaara stood up in a hurry and walked back to Naruto.

"Mr. Uzumaki can I have my phone?" Gaara questioned.

As Naruto turned to respond to his student, a young girl walked in. "Mr. Uzumaki…" her voice whispered sweetly.

"Yes Miss Fumi?" Naruto asked with a smile as gentle as her voice.

"Can I show you what I drew?" the girl said grinning at her former art teacher.

"Yes, please do!" Naruto said walking over to the girl as she reached in her bag.

She pulled out a sketch book and flipped to a page near the middle, "what do you think?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Pissed.

"Wow, you have grown so much as an artist." Mr. Uzumaki responded. "Your shading technique truly has grown in skill." He smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki! You just really inspired me to continue with my art, so I've been drawing a lot more lately." She replied.

"I'm so glad Miss Fumi!" Naruto responded with a large grin. "Art can be one of the most effective and expressive way to relax and grow."

The girl giggled as Mr. Uzumaki told her how art could help her in any tough time as a way of coping or relieving stress. The girl stayed talking to the kind hearted man for ten minutes when she checked her watch and realized she had to leave.

As soon as she left Gaara sighed, "She sure is needy."

"Excuse me and you're not?" Naruto responded. "You have no idea what she's going through Gaara so leave her alone and calm down."

"Seriously? 'Oh Mr. Uzumaki I just wanted you to look at me!'" Gaara said mocking her quiet voice.

"Just shut up." Naruto said with a glare. "I'll turn your phone into the office." Naruto responded.

"Okay, jeeze you can't take a joke." Gaara huffed again. "Why have you been so grumpy lately anyway?" Gaara replied trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"I have not been grumpy lately at all… How do you think I'm being grumpy?" Naruto said his voice clearly irritated.

"Well yesterday you didn't even make fun of me, you just gave me angry looks, and today you took my phone." Gaara paused, "You never take anyone's phone!" Gaara replied getting angry having to explain himself.

Naruto sat on the nearest table and crossed his arms, "well if that's how you wanna see it." He replied coolly.

Gaara huffed, "Whatever, can I just get my phone so I can go?" Gaara complained.

Naruto looked at the red head, "I just don't understand what the hell it is you see in Itachi." Naruto looked at Gaara his eyes narrow. "Just what the hell is it?"

Gaara just snorted out a rude laugh, "why is it that it matters to you? You're just my art teacher." Gaara replied. "I don't see why you're still mad about it Kankuro has moved on."

Naruto stood up his eyes fixed on Gaara.

"Seriously Naruto, who's being the immature one now?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shook his head walking over to where Gaara was standing hoping the closer he was the more Gaara would listen. "Gaara, Itachi is a bad guy." Naruto said.

Gaara walked closer to Naruto glaring harshly, "Why does everyone always say that?" Why is it that everyone thinks they can judge my relationships?" Gaara said with anger. "I think Itachi is sweet and nice, he cares about me. Plus I like him!"

Naruto sat on the table that Gaara was standing by just so he could look Gaara in the eye better. "You think he's sweet?" Naruto chuckled, "don't make me laugh!"

Gaara glared hard, "how would you know?" he questioned.

"Come on Gaara, next time you get a chance go through his phone… if he'll let you. I guarantee that guy just wants a piece of ass." Naruto said rudely. "Itachi, well I would say he's a good liar," Naruto grinned, "Anko has told me about how many men he goes through, but I will say this… you are the first student he's went after." Naruto said a trace of malice in his voice.

Naruto knew what he was saying was harsh. Really harsh. He just couldn't let Gaara walk into the trap Itachi had set up so many times before. Gaara still meant a lot to him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Gaara, whose eyes were clearly getting watery and red with tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"Why do you have to be so mean Naruto?" Gaara shot. "I mean what the fuck? Can't I just be happy?" Gaara avoided Naruto's eyes as means of holding in his tears.

"Well if you want happiness, you better look somewhere else." Naruto said his voice clearly cold.

Gaara picked up his backpack throwing it on one arm; he walked up to Naruto trying to grab his phone. After successfully ripping it harshly from Naruto's hands, Gaara turned and started walking towards the door. "Fuck you Naruto, how dare you treat me like I'm a little kid thinking you can change everything I do just because it's what you want?"

Naruto sighed standing up, "Gaara hold on." He said walking to the door. He pulled it closed. "Let me talk to you."

Gaara was furious. "Talk? Oh no I was much happier when you just wanted to give me dirty looks." Gaara replied.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I just got carried away." Naruto said, taking a step closer to Gaara, who took two steps back.

"Yeah right. You just don't want me to make my own decisions." Gaara said angrily.

"Gaara here me out please." Naruto said looking down at Gaara.

By now the tears that had been threatening to fall for so long had broke the seal and began to rain down his cheeks smearing his eyeliner slightly. Gaara didn't reply to Naruto, he just looked down at his feet.

"Gaara I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Gaara wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand almost carelessly still staring at his feet.

"I don't think you quite understand how much I do care about you, I know I left you when you were little, but Gaara you are still special to me." Naruto explained himself. "I honestly don't think I could live with myself if I let you get hurt with a jerk like that. I know what I said earlier was mean and heartless, but I just wanted you to understand just how much I don't want you to be hurt."

Gaara wiped away the tears that were still falling down his cheeks; he looked up at Naruto "Oh." Was all he said then let his silent tear become actual crying.

Gaara let his back pack fall to the ground then setting his phone on the table he wiped his eyes still crying.

Naruto let a gentle smile grace his lips. Gaara still crying in his hands like a little baby, Naruto couldn't help thinking he was just too cute.

Naruto's eyes grew even gentler as he let one of his large hand tuck under Gaara's chin so Gaara was looking at him. Gaara's eyes were half lidded as the tears still fell from his eyes. Naruto's eyes had a look Gaara had never seen before.

Gaara's eyes shifted as he tried to look away. But before he knew Naruto had an arm around Gaara pulling him close and his other hand pulling Gaara's chin up more. Gaara's eyes still had his eyelids down slightly. Naruto's thumb caressed Gaara's chin gently, he leaned in his eyelids matching Gaara's. Swooping down slowly, Naruto's lips met Gaara's.

Gaara's eyes closed as he let himself surrender to the tall blonde, his arms finding their way to Naruto's arm and chest. All the tension that had built up since Gaara's arrival at this school seemed to be released. All the tears Gaara's eyes had cried recently seemed to be worth it. Everything seemed to fade away.

Of all the kisses Gaara had shared with Itachi, it seemed not a single one compared to this one. Not a single one in Gaara's life had compared to this one. Gaara felt his heart beating against his rib cage. Was this tension between them because of these built up feelings they had both been masking for so long.

When Naruto finally pulled away, and Gaara's eyes opened. It was like life still had yet to start back up again. Naruto let his arms squeeze Gaara, and Gaara's arms held on tightly. As he caught his breath, Gaara's head rested on Naruto's lower chest due to their size difference. Things seemed to still be on pause until the sound of Gaara's phone vibrating on the table sent them both back to life.

Naruto's arms loosened and fell and Gaara skittishly grabbed his phone checking the message from Kankuro. "I gotta go," he said then grabbing his backpack and rushing out the classroom door.

Gaara rushed down the hall to where his locker was. Kiba was standing there waiting. "Hey you took a while," Kiba said confused.

"Yeah sorry, I had to get my phone, Mr. Uzumaki took it." Gaara said his heart still beating and hand still shaking.

"Oh…" Kiba said suspicious it was something else.

Gaara took Kiba back to the house with him. He parked his car and they went inside. Gaara went to the pantry and grabbed a granola bar then went back to his room. "Kiba there's food in the pantry if you're hungry." Gaara called out to him.

Kiba took his back pack to Gaara's room and set it down then made his way back to the kitchen.

Gaara was in his room eating his granola bar and fixing his hair, and the tear stained cheeks he had. Kiba browsed through the pantry finding the granola bars and taking one.

"Hey Kiba," Kankuro said walking out from in his room.

Kiba blushed and managed a "Hi."

Gaara finished getting ready still seeming to be in a hurry he threw his wrapper away and grabbed an orange from in the fridge. "Kankuro, you're taking Kiba tonight remember."

"I know, it was my idea Gaara." Kankuro said grabbing a bag of chips from the pantry.

"Well sometimes you forget things." Gaara said honestly.

"I know, but I didn't this time." Kankuro replied.

Gaara peeled his orange; Kiba took pieces of the granola bar at a time. "We're going to dinner together tonight right?" Gaara asked taking a bite of the orange.

"Yeah, like always." Kankuro replied.

"Well I never know with you," Gaara replied "actually do you mind if Itachi comes with us?" Gaara said remembering their texts earlier that had led to the events of after school.

"I guess." Kankuro answered. "But don't expect to me to treat him like the princess he thinks he is."

"Just be nice please?" Gaara said giving Kiba a slice of his orange.

"I'll think about it." Kankuro said. "Gimme some." Gaara handed the last three slices of orange to Kankuro.

"Well I gotta go, we needed to make signs for the game, and we're playing our rivals tonight." Gaara explained.

Kankuro nodded, "see you."

"The games at six!" Gaara yelled as he rushed out. His mind was honestly still a foggy mess and still unsure of what he was supposed to do about his newly realized feelings for Naruto.

"Gaara's gonna be there for a long time if it doesn't start till six," Kankuro said looking at the clock it was four fifteen.

"Yeah, that's gonna suck." Kiba nodded in agreement.

Kankuro shrugged, "what do you wanna watch?" Kankuro asked walking to the living room looking at his shelf of movies.

Kiba followed, "I don't care."

Kankuro looked back at Kiba, "Scary or funny?"

"Funny?" Kiba replied finding his way to the couch.

"Stupid or more slapstick?" Kankuro asked.

Kiba was quiet for a minute, "well I don't know stupid is usually funny?" Kiba said unsure.

"Have you seen this?" Kankuro held up a movie.

Kiba shook his head 'no'.

"It's a classic, we'll watch it." Kankuro replied with a grin then putting the movie into the DVD player.

Kankuro sat down next to the smaller boy closing the shades on his way to the couch to there wouldn't be a glare on the screen.

The movie began and Kankuro watched it enjoying his movie every now and then he'd glance over a Kiba who was clearly still nervous. When the movie was almost over Kankuro decided he should talk to Kiba now.

"Hey Kiba, I have a question." Kankuro said.

Kiba looked at Kankuro, "yeah?" he replied.

"Why are you Gaara's friend? I mean don't get me wrong I love my brother and all, but he's just a hard person." Kankuro told Kiba.

Kiba raised his eyebrows at Kankuro, he thought for minute then spoke, "well I think we just balance each other out. He's loud and I'm quiet, but we have a bottom line of similar interests." Kiba explained his reasoning. "Besides, I know Gaara can be tough to handle, but he's a nice guy and he accepts me even though most people would say I'm almost 'gross.'"

"How would anyone say you're 'gross?'?" Kankuro questioned clearly confused.

"Well, my family isn't exactly rich… I mean I guess we are by most standards poor." Kiba explained clearly embarrassed. "When Gaara buys me stuff, and is so generous with me it kinda hurts me because I will never be able to pay him back, but in the same it makes me so happy that he knows that I can't pay him back, but he still does it anyway." Kiba looked away.

"I guess you're right, despite Gaara's attitude and stupid behaviors he really does care. Especially about you as his friend Kiba" Kankuro gave a reassuring smile to the smaller brunette. "Kiba, I know you may not think to highly of yourself, but I do and I say fuck those fucks that say shit about you, 'cause haters gonna hate, and I'll fuck shit up." Kankuro smiled at Kiba who blushed.

Time passed and Kankuro checked his phone, it was five thirty now. They had a little bit of time before they had to be at the gym; since it was the rival game they would want to be there early because of the crowds.

Kankuro stood up, "Kiba, hold on I'll be right back."

Kiba simply nodded.

Kankuro disappeared for a few minutes then came back to the living room caring a large red gift bag. "Kiba I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Gaara, since he is new to your school, I'm just glad he has such a good friend like you." Kankuro smiled extending the gift bag to Kiba.

Kiba sat his eyes were big and full of confusion. "What?"

Kankuro sighed setting the bag down at Kiba's feet. "I honestly hate re-gifting it seriously pisses me off so bad. I don't know if Gaara told you, but Tuesday the fucking day before Valentine's my girlfriend broke up with me. I had gone shopping that morning and actually put effort, but she found someone else I guess." Kankuro explained himself, "I wanted to give this to someone who deserves effort, and I mean I know it's nothing fancy and just some cheesy Valentine's Day stuff, but I wanted you to have it."

Kiba blushed as red as the bag sitting at his feet. "Seriously for me?" Kiba finally got out.

Kankuro laughed, "Yes for you."

Kiba reached down and pulled out this red and pink tissue paper, on top there was a brown bear with red paws and a pink bow around its neck, Kiba pulled it out setting it on his lap. Then he pulled out a heart shaped box of chocolates, Kiba read the label and his eyes grew noticing the brand of the chocolates, he set them down and reached deeper in the bag. Kiba then pulled out a small black hoodie; on it was a circle with purple and yellow split down the middle signifying the brand of the hoodie and on the hood was a set of ears.*** Kiba's eyes grew as he smiled happily at Kankuro.

"There should be a card down there for you; I just wanted to make it a bit more personal." Kankuro said with a shrug.

Kiba reached down grabbing a white envelope. He slid his finger to open it, pulling a card that said 'something nice from me to you,' Kiba blushed as he read the little note that Kankuro had written in it saying he was thankful that they had met especially since Gaara was a bit much, and if he ever needed anything that Kankuro would always be there to help him, whether he was friends with Gaara or not.

Kiba felt something still in the card envelope reaching down was a visa gift card with fifty thousand yen on it. Kiba's eyes grew even bigger than before. "I can take this," Kiba explained.

"You can, and you will." Kankuro said with a sly and typical Sabaku grin.

Kiba blushed, "but this is a lot of stuff and so much yen you don't have to do that."

"But I want to," Kankuro stated simply.

Kiba blushed, "Can I…? Can I hug you?" Kiba questioned.

"Of course," Kankuro replied opening his arms as Kiba rushed into them.

Kiba never thought he would be lucky enough to feel the embrace of the most attractive man he had ever seen. But here he was, in Kankuro's arms.

End

Of

Chapter

Three:D

*Kiba's Valentine Jacket  
>Kiba's jacket for Valentine's Day, I just wanted to incorporate some of the stuff from the original show into my story. So basically this is a more feminine and stylish version of Kiba's jackets in the show.<p>

**Gaara's Cologne  
>Alright, so I know it says feminine cologne, but by that I didn't mean perfume. I meant like softer scented cologne. I don't know what cologne it would be… (I should cause I went looking at cologne yesterday with the boy, but shows how much I pay attention.) I guess if anyone has smelt Reserve by Express along the lines of that. Or the yellow Axe that I can't think of the name of at the moment. Something softer and not so in your face, although that's not Gaara's personality it's just how I imagine him as.<p>

***The Jacket Kiba Receives From Kankuro  
>If you hadn't noticed this jacket it's the jacket that Kankuro wears in the show again with the incorporation of actual Naruto into this story. I thought it might have made it more personal, if people could make that connection.<p>

Author's Note

Alright I hope this was up to everyone's standards in speed. I was seriously inspired with this chapter. I almost was addicted to writing it… and it would have been done sooner if my research paper wasn't due this past week. I'm trying to keep time for my fan fictions so I don't feel guilty and like I have to avoid reading other peoples. I have kinda figured out how to wrap up this story, not quickly but in about two to three more chapters. So add in the chapter zeros and it would probably take and where between four to six postings. That being said I don't know if it will be that length or longer. Any who, I just wanted to express my joy in completing this chapter in record length for me. I hope the shockers in this chapter were worth my previous boo-boos. Also when I was reading it back I don't know if it's just me, but some of my writing could use maybe some work. So I apologize for that, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Sorry for wasting time blabbering and rambling on and on about some pointless things, thank you for making it this far!

I would like to give out a special thanks to every single one of you who have read this far and an even special-er thanks to those of you who have reviewed and favorited my story! Here's a little something for you guys!:)

Miyuki1393  
>Not a problem! I enjoyed writing that lil baby chapter and I really enjoyed writing this one! I hope this was worth the much shorter wait!:) And I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for your review, each one helps!<p>

JennyPham7  
>Yesss! I updated again! I hope this one causes as much excitement as the last one Also the lil smidge of NaruTema was kind of a whim just to show some of Naruto's more player side if you get the slight vibe buuuuuut here was a nice slice of NaruGaa!;) It makes me so happy to see people actually enjoying my little fic buuuut right? I had to throw it in there, I mean I guess there's quite a few perks living out here;) Haha thanks for the review and PM!<p>

VampireDoll666  
>Yay! I'm so glad you think so! I put some of the qualities from the little kids I watch into him! I hope you enjoyed big Gaara in this chapter too!:) Thank you for your review!<p>

Theia Pallas  
>Haha I'm glad someone enjoys it! I know it can be not as satisfying as the full chapters like this one, but as long as some of the readers enjoy it I'm very happy! Thank you so much for your review!<p>

Thank you everyone who has subscribed and favorited this story! I love all of you guys!

Sooo do your thing review, subscribe&&favorite!

Thanks for reading this far!:)

SammQ aka xthextellxtalexmassacrex


	7. 03

Teacher Student Relationship

Rating T (May go up)

Xthextalextellxmassacrex

I don't own anything except the plot!

Summary  
>A blonde babysitter turned high school teacher. Life seems so simple, until you're in this situation because a lot can change in eight years. NaruGaa.<p>

Couples: Main Naruto&&Gaara, Hints of: Kakashi&&Iruka, Asuma&&Kurenai, Eventual Kankuro&&Kiba, there might be more! :D

Little star things (*) at the bottom is the explanation.

WARNING: EXTREME OOC-NESS! ESPECIALLY WITH GAARA! I'M SORRY! HE'S JUST TOO CREEPER IN THE SHOW I LIKE HIM A LITTLE DIFFERENT:D

Chapter 0.3  
>The Move<p>

It seemed Naruto's junior year was like any other year. He still picked up Gaara everyday and enjoyed being one of the few students with cars, increasing his popularity. His popularity with girls seemed to continue to grow at a fast rate. He could be dating five girls and they wouldn't even care. Needless to say he could date any of the girls at school. Though all the girls seemed to love him, no one came above Gaara in importance.

Life seemed to be going great, nothing seemed too important. Naruto had the grades, the looks, and the athletic capabilities. He ran the school with Kankuro as his right hand man, and the second most desirable boy in school.

Naruto though he was so popular in school still kept a level head and stayed rather grounded and wasn't the cocky bastard most of the boys at school thought he was. In fact he helped Tsunade in the kitchen every night when he'd return from watching the little terror Gaara early. Most of the time they had small talk and Naruto would update her on the girl he had interest in at the moment, but one night during winter break things didn't go the way they normally did.

"Bryan," Tsunade said in English as Naruto put the rice to cook.

Naruto turned giving her a surprised look, "what?" he said stumbling out his English.

"Bryan, would you ever want to go back to America?" Tsunade asked in English.

"Yeah, it's awesome there," Naruto said with a grin, "especially California, the beach is great the girls are awesome. I seriously love it there." His English coming out naturally like it normally did.

"Would you ever want to live there?" Tsunade questioned, her English sounding different then what Naruto considered normal.

"That'd be so tight, like seriously…" Naruto said his head thinking about the sun and his summer experience. "Wait… Tsunade what's this all about anyway?"

Tsunade sighed. "Good, you should be happy then;" she paused thinking of the words then continued "today Jiraiya talked to a lady about putting the house up for sale."

Naruto gave her a weird look, "Wait, what the hell? What's going on?"

"Well when we went this summer there was a house that we went to look at remember?" Tsunade looked at Naruto who nodded still confused, "We're moving to California. We're going to close on the house next week, so we'll be spending Christmas out there."

Naruto just stood there blinking. "Isn't their paper work for us to live there?"

"You and Jiraiya are American Citizens, you were born there and I will get a Visa so it's not a big deal." Tsunade explained.

"This is kinda sudden don't you think?" Naruto said in shock.

"Well, yes but Jiraiya sent a video of your football skills to some American colleges and they want you… but you need to go to school in America for that to happen. And think about it, your dream is to play for the NFL right? Now you'll have a chance Bryan." Tsunade said.

Naruto was quiet for a long time, and then finally spoke. "Tsunade, don't you think this is a lot for me to take in so suddenly? Let me think about this…"

"I understand…" Tsunade said she turned back to her cooking.

After that conversation everything seemed to blur by, the rest of Naruto's winter break including the trip to California they took.

When second semester began Naruto decided he wouldn't tell Kankuro or Gaara until everything had settled, but he still felt guilty that he had to hide such an important thing from both of the Sabaku brothers.

It was February before the 'for sale' sign appeared in their yard. On a weekend Kankuro came over noticing the sign he asked Naruto what it was about.

"Oh we're just looking at different houses in a better area," Naruto said not entirely lying.

Kankuro nodded thinking it was still kind of a weird situation. When they reached Naruto's room Kankuro noticed the new poster on Naruto's door that had the same curved bolt of lightning that was above the stop sign that Naruto had originally on his door.

When Naruto opened the door Kankuro was surprised seeing the change in décor. "What is the lightning bolt for again?"

Naruto laughed, "It's for the San Diego Chargers," Naruto explained. Walking over and throwing himself on his raised queen size waterbed.

Kankuro looked over at Naruto's new poster above his weight set, it was the back of a shirtless man he was wearing a backwards visor with the chargers logo on it. "Who's this? He's cut." Kankuro questioned.

Naruto looked over at the poster, "That right there is Shawne Merriman; I have a total man crush on him." Naruto explained laughing.*

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "Is this him here too?" Kankuro said making his way to Naruto's sliding closet door, where another poster was placed, it was of the same guy only he was facing at angle he was shirtless and across the poster was "#56 Shawne 'Lights Out' Merriman, San Diego Chargers"

Naruto nodded, "he's a linebacker for San Diego."

"I guess I understand your man crush." Kankuro laughed. "You couldn't find a picture of him with a shirt on though?"

"Nah," Naruto laughed "plus it inspires me to get that huge."

Kankuro just laughed, "You really like this team huh?"

Naruto just nodded, "I like a lot of California."

"You guys have been going there a lot," Kankuro mentioned looking at the calendar of girls in bikinis near Naruto's TV.

"Yeah, well…" Naruto said dragging off his well.

"Well what?" Kankuro questioned as he looked at the poster next to Naruto's bed of all the cheerleaders for the Chargers that was signed by the girls. "These chicks are hot."

"I know huh?" Naruto said looking over at Kankuro.

"Yeah, but well what?"

"Fine," Naruto paused, "we're moving there this summer." He said rather quicker than he had expected to.

"Dude that's so sick!" Kankuro said clearly jealous.

"Yeah, it'll be pretty sweet huh?" Naruto said, "I just feel bad about Gaara."

"Dude, why are you getting so worked up over a pain in the ass little brat?" Kankuro said clearly confused.

"Hey, I know you might see him as just a little brat, but I care about that kid. He's always been such a good kid for me." Naruto defended himself.

"Well, since you are my best friend and if you are that worried about Gaara, when you leave I'll take care of Gaara like you do alright?" Kankuro said sitting on Naruto's bed.

Naruto grinned at his best friend. "Will you really?"

"No shit I will," Kankuro said being his gruff self.

Naruto laughed clearly happy and reached above his headboard grabbing a remote he flipped on the television, "Kankuro that means a lot to me" he said.

Kankuro just shrugged, "he is my little brother."

Naruto jokingly kicked Kankuro, "don't sound so thrilled."

Kankuro just laughed and scooted back so he back was on the wall behind Naruto's bed. They hung out watching movies and talking about what they had done with their current girlfriends already and how they couldn't wait till the party they were going to the next weekend.

The semester kept flying by junior year seemed to be slipping before them as April rolled around and prom came up.**

In all their years in high school both guys went to prom each year, mostly because of Naruto. Most of the time upper classmen girls would be interested in the blonde sometimes even dating him just so they could gain a rep of their own. Resulting in each year one of them asking him if he would be interested in being their date for the dance. However no matter whom the girl was or how hot she was, played a small part in his saying yes. Every time a girl would ask him he would simply reply, "sure I'll go, but only if Kankuro can come with me…" Him and Kankuro lived by "bros before hoes," so when a girl replied with a no he can't come. Then Naruto would reply with a well neither can I.

This year was different. He could actually ask whoever he wanted to the dance and not have to ask her if Kankuro, because he was actually old enough to. As the dance approached all the girls started to try their best putting on more make up then normally, and combing their hair daily, all in hopes Naruto would ask them.

Despite his natural confidence this year Naruto was actually at a draw. Maybe there was too many options maybe he was used to not doing the work either way Naruto had the whole school to choose from.

It was finally the week before when Naruto made his actual decision. After ruining it with Temari at the beginning of the school year Naruto knew he would have to actually have to look for a girl. Naruto usually had a girlfriend, but had been enjoying the single life too much.

For some reason Naruto had a soft spot for the natural Japanese girls. Maybe it was something about their dark hair, or those dark eyes and soft features that came with the Japanese. In the end Naruto asked a girl from his chemistry class who was his lab partner. She was quiet and shy and simply adorable. Hinata Hyuga, she had all the qualities Naruto loved about girls and she didn't talk a lot. Although before Naruto and her became lab partners and he mentioned something about the natural beauty being his favorite, she wore purple contacts.

For the dance Naruto swung by her house, she looked beautiful her long normally straight hair was curled loosely and pinned half up and half down. Her body that she usually hid behind a baggy zip up jacket was hugged tightly by a dark blue dress. The chest Naruto had never known existed was presented beautifully in the halter style dress her slim waist and thick hips were also accented amazingly. He could only stare in awe.

Her parents when they met the tall American let their jaws dropped. He smiled greeting them traditionally and with respect, leaving them speechless.

After the millions of pictures Naruto opened the door to his Camaro for her and helped her in. They made their way to Kankuro's house making Hinata gawk slightly at the large house.

Naruto helped her out of the low American car holding her hand as they walked to the door. Baki opened the door. "Naruto!" He said loudly.

They shook hands, "Mr. Sabaku this is my date Hinata Hyuga she's my lab partner from chemistry," He grinned.

Baki winked at Naruto "well please come in Ms. Hyuga." He said taking her hand gently.

She grinned and quietly said, "Thank you Mr. Sabaku."

As they walked in Baki closed the door behind them, pulling Naruto by the collar to come back. "Maybe we should all go after the nerdy girls." Baki said in a whisper.

Naruto just laughed.

"Naruto, did I ever tell you that navy blue is your color." Baki said, commenting on Naruto's shirt that matched Hinata's navy blue dress perfectly that he wore with a simple black bowtie, and suit jacket with short tails.

Naruto continued to walk to the living room, Kankuro was standing their looking slightly stressed.

"Dude what's your deal?" Naruto asked with a light chuckle.

Kankuro looked over to Naruto, "Hey!" Kankuro said excitedly.

Naruto just laughed, "Why are you all freaking out?"

"Cause Temari and Sakura are getting ready together," Kankuro explained.

Naruto just burst out laughing, "That's what you get for asking one of your sister's friends."

Kankuro just rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Who's Temari going with anyway?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

The doorbell rang, "You didn't hear?" Kankuro said.

In walked Shikamaru. "Hey guys," he said walking in and sitting on the couch.

"Oh," Naruto said with a little chuckle.

It was quite for a minute then there was the sound of little feet running down the stairs. "NARUTO!" cried the small boy, as he ran up to Naruto and hugged the blonde's legs.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto smiled ruffling the boys hair.

"Naruto, why do you look like the Ken sister used to have for Barbie's wedding?" The boy asked, "Are we getting married?"

Naruto laughed awkwardly, "GAARA!" Baki shot shocked at his son. "What did I tell you about this?"

"Yeah, but Daddy, you never told Naruto so maybe he wanted to surprise me." Gaara said sure of himself.

"Gaara, I'm not getting married today." Naruto said.

"Oh, then why are you fancy? Why is Temari fancy too?" Gaara asked.

"I have a dance, and Temari is going too." He said simply.

"Oh… Who is she?" Gaara said looking at Hinata making the connection between their color coordination.

"This is Hinata; I am taking her to that dance as my date." Naruto said putting his large arm over Hinata who shyly waved at the little kid.

"So she's your girlfriend." Gaara said trying not to cry.

It was then Temari and Sakura made everyone avert their attention to the top of the stairs. Making the most dramatic entrance possible. Making their way down the stairs they grinned until Temari saw who Naruto brought with him, then her heavily made up face with a sweet grin turned to a nasty scowl at the dark haired girl.

Fluffing back her hair she walked past Naruto, a cloud of Louis Vuitton perfume invaded his nose brutally. Turning his head to Hinata he smiled at her reassuringly.

Her eyes still looked scared but softened through her thick eyelashes from his look.

The group began to chatter; Gaara getting angry ran upstairs in the scuffle and slammed his door.

Baki took pictures of each of the couples even Naruto and Hinata. And as simply as they came they left for dinner followed by the dance. Naruto got to see a whole new side of Hinata as she danced and grinded on her dream date. During a slow dance he even managed to sneak a kiss from her.

When things returned to normal the Monday following Naruto had a new girlfriend and Gaara hated her. Despite Naruto having numerous girlfriends in his high school career he had never introduced them to Gaara.

Monday afternoon when Naruto was taking Gaara home, Gaara sat quietly in the back not saying one word the entire ride home. Even when Naruto enquired about his day Gaara simply shrugged and stared off into space.

Frustrated with Gaara's attempt at the silent treatment Naruto didn't put the peanut butter on the celery and left the box of raisins on the counter pushing the plate of washed celery to the young boy.

Glaring Gaara took it harshly. Naruto leaned back on the counter with and angry look, then putting the peanut butter on his own celery, with the raisins sprinkled on top. "Hey! That's not far!" Gaara finally said after taking a bite of the plain celery.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow, "Yeah and neither is the silent treatment."

Gaara huffed.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're mad at me?" Naruto questioned.

Huffing again, Gaara finally said "I guess."

"Well then, tell me." Naruto said.

"Ok, I'm mad because you have an ugly girl friend." Gaara said simply with a bitterness in his tone.

"She's not ugly, and she's very nice." Naruto said angrily. "Besides Gaara I actually like her."

Gaara angrily splattered peanut butter on the celery in front of him. "But Naruto if you like her that makes me not your favorite person anymore!" Gaara said with a clearly upset voice.

"No, no, no Gaara, that does not change that you are my most favorite person." Naruto said, "it just makes her on my list of favorite people." He paused, "My list is kinda long, but it goes you, my aunt Tsunade, my uncle Jiraiya, Kankuro, then Hinata so you've got a pretty steady lead over her okay?" Naruto finished.

Gaara looked at Naruto his eyes begging to cry. Naruto walked around the counter and hugged the little boy. "I was just scared you didn't love me no more." Gaara said crying quietly.

Naruto patted the boys back, "Don't worry kiddo that will never happen, and you better believe it."

Gaara giggled lightly hugging Naruto tightly.

As quickly as April came it was over and with May on the rise the guilt Naruto had pushed off for so long began to build up again about not telling Gaara.

It was already the second week of May before Naruto finally got the courage to tell the little boy. Kankuro thought Naruto's obsession over this little thing was weird and fairly ridiculous.

After school that Friday Naruto decided he had to tell him. Picking Gaara up from school Naruto played loud American music that Gaara loved even though he didn't understand it. "Gaara why don't we go to Dippin' Dots?" Naruto offered knowing it was Gaara's favorite.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gaara said clapping from the back.

Naruto just chuckled as Gaara talked to whole short drive.

Gaara got his favorite ice cream which was the cookies and crème dippin' dots. As they were driving home Naruto didn't even get mad when Gaara spilt a little in Naruto's car. With Gaara's age he didn't make any connection of what was going on.

When they got down and sat inside Gaara finishing his ice cream at the kitchen table Naruto sighed leaning down on the counter. "Gaara, I need to tell you something really important okay?" Naruto said.

Gaara gave Naruto a funny look, "Okay Naruto."

"Well, Gaara next year I can't stay with you…" Naruto trailed off.

"You're not staying? What do mean by that Naruto?" Gaara said sucking on his spoon.

"Gaara I'm moving sometime this summer," Naruto explained.

"Well you can still watch me if you move, duh Naruto." Gaara said, "It's still the same Japan."

"No Gaara, it's not because I'm moving to California which is in America." Naruto explained as gently as possible.

Gaara's eyes got really big. "You're gonna leave me?" Gaara said his eyes welling up with tears slowly.

"I have to Gaara, I'm sorry buddy." Naruto said going over to where Gaara was sitting.

"No you don't you have to stay here with me!" Gaara shouted pushing his cup of ice cream so it slid across the table falling and spilling all over the kitchen floor. Ms. Suki came rushing in so she could clean it as soon as she heard Gaara's yelling.

"Gaara, I do not have a choice." Naruto said sternly.

"You're so mean Naruto!" Gaara shouted running off to his room.

"I apologize," Naruto told Ms. Suki who was already on the floor cleaning the mess.

She just nodded.

Naruto rushed over to Gaara's room, he wiggled the doorknob. "Gaara," Naruto said gently.

There was no reply from the young boy.

"Please Gaara, open the door." Naruto said letting his head hit the door lightly.

"No, Naruto you're leaving me." Gaara said banging on the door so Naruto would leave. "I bet you are moving away with your stupid ugly girlfriend!" Gaara said yelling through his tears.

"Gaara no, you've got this all wrong." Naruto said wiggling the doorknob again his head still on Gaara's door.

"You're lying to me!" Gaara shouted.

It seemed to go like this, Gaara arguing that Naruto was leaving him on purpose with his girlfriend because Gaara was no longer Naruto's favorite person, it lasted until Baki got home and told Naruto it was better to just let Gaara be mad and let him think it over it would be better hopefully by Monday.

"Don't worry, I'll have Temari and Kankuro all work on him this weekend even I will alright?" Baki said patting Naruto's giant shoulder.

Naruto just nodded hopefully and left going home, which was unusual because he'd usually meet a girl/his girlfriend until eight. Instead he just went home feeling it was almost Hinata's fault Gaara was mad at him.

After dinner he went off to his room and just went into a mindless state watching TV ignoring the phone calls from Hinata, Kankuro, and anyone else that wanted to hang out with him this Friday night. He was simply bummed, not only because of Gaara, but more because he just felt like a jerk hurting a little kids feelings the way he did, especially since it was Gaara. It made him feel worse that everyone in school already knew that he was leaving and not coming back next year, but Gaara just found out today.

When Monday rolled around Gaara apologized and things were a little bit better Gaara was still quiet and Naruto knew he was still mad at him but let it slide and left him alone.

Naruto tried until the end of school to make Gaara happy, but Gaara was known for his holding of grudges.

Life seemed awkward between Gaara and Naruto, Gaara was quiet and mostly shrugged whenever Naruto asked him anything or gave simple short answers.

As the summer came and Naruto's moving became more real Gaara began to open up again attempting to cherish the last few precious moments with Naruto he had. If it wasn't for Kankuro Gaara would have stayed angrier then he was currently.

When the day of Naruto's actual leaving came Baki drove the whole family to the airport. They all hugged Naruto, even Temari who was so bitter for so long was crying saying she was sorry for her bitch behavior and explaining how much she would miss Naruto. Kankuro kept his cool, saying "Bro, I'll miss you nail all the hot American chicks alright?"

Naruto laughed and said, "I'll have the whole cheer team."***

Gaara looked up at Naruto and Kankuro, not crying until Naruto got on his knee and spoke to Gaara. "Gaara, I need you to promise me one thing, alright?" Naruto said gently.

"What is it?" Gaara asked wiping away his tears his crying winding up.

"I want you to be good, and be the best Gaara you can be… because Gaara, I know you'll do amazing things alright?" Naruto said opening his arms. Gaara rushed into them.

"Okay Naruto," he cried on Naruto's shoulder. "You'll come back to visit me though right?" Gaara said crying harder.

"Of course, I'll come next summer." Naruto explained gently patting the little guys back. "I'll miss you Gaara," Naruto said his own eyes getting a little red.

He pulled out of the hug, and stood up Gaara still crying hard.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked over at Hinata who had been crying quietly the whole time. He hugged her, "Don't worry, things will be alright okay?"

She nodded into his hug. "I'll miss you so much." She said quietly.

"I'll miss you too, I just don't want you to wait for me, I didn't want us to break up, but it's messed up if I keep you tied up like this I just want you to find happiness and I won't be here to provide it for you." Naruto said looking down at her.

She cried harder, "I know…"

He squeezed her comfortingly. "I have to leave now," Naruto said as they called for the flight. "I'm sorry," he kissed her head as he squeezed her one last time.

They let go of each other and she stood there crying upset with the whole situation. Naruto grabbed his carry-on neon orange duffle bag, "Bye," he said waving as he walked off to his flight, Tsunade and Jiraiya ahead of him.

And just like that Naruto was gone.

Gaara continued to cry all the way home Kankuro finally getting annoyed said to Gaara, "Why are you still crying you said you hated Naruto?"

Gaara looked at Naruto hopelessly, "He was still my favorite person," Gaara explained wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

Kankuro sighed hugging Gaara lightly, "He was mine too," Kankuro said opening up to his little brother for the first time keeping the promise he had made to his best friend.

End

Of

Chapter:D

Notes on Stars***************

*Man Crush—A man crush, well it's pretty self explanatory it's usually another guy that a heterosexual guy finds either inspiring, or is their idol. I heard this guy in my astronomy class talking about a guy who was his man crush. Also Shawne Merriman, he is one sexy mother fucker. Though Naruto at this point is not openly "gay" or really finding much interest in other males this was just something I found comical.:)

**Prom—Okay so I don't live in Japan and was feeling kinda lazy after I did so much research on Shawne Merriman I didn't feel like looking this up. I don't think they have a so called "prom" in Japan however I believe I've read about formals. I could be wrong throw books at me whatever I wanted it in this!

***Cheer Team—Although Gaara is seen as pretty distraught at this point he does still hear Naruto's comment about cheerleaders, this is kinda why Gaara pursues cheerleading. Also later on after Naruto moves, whenever he sends/emails a picture of his girlfriends to Kankuro they are generally the hot/sexy cheerleader. So that is most of Gaara's motivation to be a cheerleader. Just wanted to point it out, even though I'm pretty sure most everyone got that but whatever.

(Author's Note)

Hey my sexy readers!  
>Okay, well I'm sorry this took so long to crank out. It was kind of my way of throwing a fit. I know I shouldn't be cocky about my writing or anything, but my review box was pretty sparse after my last update. So… I was kinda mad about it. Sorry. I was having lady problems. Well I hope this little chapter was pretty good. I did however really spend a long time researching some stuff for it especially Shawne Merriman, I didn't even know who he was until I started looking at the Chargers. (They aren't my team.) They just work perf for Naruto. So there's that alright signing out<p>

SammQ

For my little reviewers Here's to you!:D

JennyPham7  
>Thank you for your review! I seriously love you! And how excited you were! I worked pretty hard in the creativity department for the last chapter! I hoping for some kinda shocked reaction!:) I hope this little baby chapter will do good enough until I crank out another monster sick present chapter!:) Seriously though love you!<p>

VampireDoll666  
>Ohh, just you wait it's going to be magnif for sures! I'm honestly very excited to start writing it!;) Just you wait!<p>

WildRose431  
>I'm glad you think so! Sometimes I get concerned that I'm getting a little overboard with Gaara's behaviors… But lately I just go with it! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and I hope you get pumped for the next one!<p>

TigrezzTail  
>1.) Haha, defiantly, except I am personally a dodge person myself;D but Chevy def before Ford!<br>2.) Okay, so yeah pretty much, but just you wait and see what happens in the next chapter! You'll be so confused;D And yeah, but Gaara's already eighteen, they'll be fine;) I mean I think they will be! Haha!


	8. Chapter 4

Teacher Student Relationship

Rating T (May go up)

Xthextalextellxmassacrex

I don't own anything except the plot!

Summary  
>a blonde babysitter turned high school teacher. Life seems so simple, until you're in this situation because a lot can change in eight years. NaruGaa.<p>

Couples: Main Naruto&&Gaara, Hints of: Kankuro&&Kiba

Little star things (*) are at the bottom for their explanation.

WARNING: EXTREME OOC-NESS! ESPECIALLY WITH GAARA! I'M SORRY! HE'S JUST TOO CREEPER IN THE SHOW I LIKE HIM A LITTLE DIFFERENT:D Also if you made it this far it's kind of an obvious YAOI just saying…

Chapter 4  
>Then there's even More trouble<p>

*4.1*

((Daddy's Back and You're Gonna be in Trouble))

Two weeks flew by since the kiss and March had begun. It seemed both Gaara and Naruto were getting along extremely well. Although Gaara continued his obnoxious behavior, instead of insulting Mr. Uzumaki or throwing paper airplanes, Gaara had been blurting out answers and actually completing his assignments even turning in his makeup work. In return Naruto wasn't making Gaara stay after class for detention.

Even though things seemed to be going extremely well for Gaara at school especially in Naruto's class, nothing had happened between the two. Only that one simple kiss lingered between them throughout their everyday life.

The first week of March began, and Gaara was still in a relevantly good mood. When he finally got home after his normal day of school followed by taking Kiba home and wasting time, he walked in happily slipping off his shoes and walking into his room throwing his stuff on the floor he made his way to the kitchen. When he opened the pantry door scanning it he heard Kankuro's voice, he was talking to someone.

Curiously Gaara made his way over to the living room to see who his brother was talking to.

On the couch sitting next to a very comfortable Kankuro was Gaara's dad. Gaara gasped excitedly. "DAD!"

Baki turned toward his youngest son, "Hey there Gaara." He stood up opening his arms to his baby.

Gaara hugged his Dad happily.

"So, how have you been?" Baki asked his son as the two sat down next to each other.

"Oh, I've been really good, what about you? How's America?" Gaara questioned his father happily.

"Well I've been doing pretty well myself, as for America it's really been nice I'm working in New York, so it's been an adventure. You're gonna have to visit me this summer alright?" Baki said in a slightly business like tone.

"Oh yeah definitely I've always wanted to go to New York, are you in New York City?" Gaara questioned.

"I am, my condo is the seventy ninth floor of a building in Manhattan, with my office right across from it." Baki explained to his son.

"Oh wow, I def wanna stay out there with you." Gaara said happily.

Baki just laughed, "enough about this, what is it that you are doing that has been driving Kankuro nuts?" he asked his son.

Gaara blushed, "What? What has he said?"

"Well he was about to tell me, but then you walked in and he was cut off… I think it had to do with a boy," Baki said raising an eyebrow at Gaara.

Gaara huffed out annoyed, "Oh God, you know what… he's just whatever… don't worry Dad he's no one special, I think I'm just wasting time." Gaara explained finally bringing up the not so perfect relationship that had been brewing with Itachi.

When Gaara finished what he was saying, Kankuro burst out in a fit of laughter. "What did I fucking tell you?" he kept laughing falling out of his comfortable position.

"Shut up Kankuro you're stupid." Gaara said bitterly.

"I can't help it that's just too funny, I knew he was a bad match for you Gaara, you want a man and you're dating a baby cry." Kankuro kept laughing.

"You're dumb," Gaara said simply his snobbish side coming out.

"Alright calm down boys." Baki said simply. "So Gaara, what else has been going on how's school been?"

"It's been good, I made a new friend… his name is Kiba," Gaara smiled "honestly I think the worst thing at school is my art class," Gaara said trying to hide what was really going on.

"Gaara, that's really good Kankuro said he's a really good kid, but I have one question." Baki said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Dad?" Gaara said.

"Why the hell are you in art?" Baki began to laugh like Kankuro had moments before.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Seriously, shut up Dad."

Kankuro through his laughter managed to say, "Tell him who your art teacher is," Kankuro continued to laugh.

"Who is it Gaara?" Baki managed like his son did before him.

"Naruto," Gaara huffed, with a slight smirk.

Baki and Kankuro continued to laugh together.

After Gaara got annoyed with the two and was about to walk off, Baki finally said "Gaara, Gaara I'm sorry, Gaara," he took a deep breath, "this friend of yours you're gonna have to bring him to dinner with us on Saturday."

Gaara nodded, "Alright I'll take him shopping Friday for something nice to wear."

"Good, now go do your homework." Baki said as Gaara walked to his room.

A couple hours had passed and at six, Baki knocked on Gaara's door, "let's go to dinner Gaara, me, you and Kankuro."

Gaara opened the door, "okay hold on real quick so I can fix myself up."

Baki nodded, "Fine, but you better be ready in twenty minutes. I'm gonna call Temari and see if she wants to come with us."

Gaara just nodded going back into his room to get changed and make himself look cuter by his standards. Gaara had already powdered his face and fixed any of his little eyeliner imperfections, now he just had to fix his clothes.

Today he had worn fairly relaxed clothes to school, including a tank top underneath a snug Abercrombie and Fitch navy hoodie jacket. Knowing his father all too well he took only his top off and found a light pink polo that he was pretty sure he had accidently bought in the girl section. Being light pink and tight he knew it would only be appropriate if he wore something over it. In the sweater section in his closet he chose a navy cardigan sweater buttoning the bottom three buttons he figured he'd be fine. With his tight medium wash skinny jeans from earlier he grabbed his pair of TOMS he had worn to school today.

Walking out of his room to the kitchen where his Dad was standing on the phone Gaara leaned on the counter gaining an approving thumbs up from Baki who was bargaining with Temari so she would attend dinner with them.

Gaara laughed as Kankuro made mocking faces at their Dad pretending he was Temari, bobbing his head and moving his hand as they heard her going off on Baki about how the kids needed to be in bed one had school and the other had to be to daycare early they were going to eat now, and more nagging about motherly stuff.

Kankuro looked at what Gaara had put on, "Can't resist the knit sweaters huh?" he laughed referring to his own khaki sweater vest that was over a plain white button up, being Kankuro he never changed from his work clothes for school or up until now.

Realizing they were wearing the same material Gaara rolled his eyes, "yes isn't it simply irresistible?" They both chuckled while they waited for their father to get off the phone.

Finally after five more minutes of bickering between the father and daughter Baki hung up, "I guess they're not coming," Baki shrugged still clearly confused.

Kankuro just laughed, "I told you."

"So, Kankuro you're driving?" Baki asked simply.

"Why do I have to be the driver?" Kankuro questioned.

"That's the nice thing for you to do," Baki said with a grin.

"I guess well then let's go," Kankuro said.

They all piled up into Kankuro's Chrysler 300, Kankuro changed the music so it was appropriate and respectful for the entire car. Dinner went like the old days at a semi-nice restaurant. After dinner Kankuro dropped his father off at the expensive hotel he was staying at, then headed home for the night.

The week seemed to fly by only positive things seemed to happen for Gaara. Kankuro spent a lot of the time with his father, catching up with all the recent occurrences in his own life.

"Dad, can I tell you something." Kankuro asked his father one day while they waited for Gaara to get out of cheer practice so they could go to dinner.

"Sure son, what is it?" Baki said curiously, Kankuro was usually never this serious.

"Dad, I think there is something wrong with me…" Kankuro dragged on.

"What do you mean? Like on your—"Baki was cut off by Kankuro.

"No Dad! I actually haven't slept with a girl… well since before Valentine's Day…" Kankuro said scratching the back of his neck.

"There is definitely something wrong with you!" Baki exclaimed, standing up clearly shocked with his son.

"Dad that's what I want to talk to you about…" Kankuro paused. "I, I think I lost my attraction to women."

Baki's eyes grew so big they nearly fell out of his face. "WHAT?"

"It's all Gaara's stupid friends fault!" Kankuro said, trying to explain himself.

"What do you mean?" Baki questioned.

"I don't know," Kankuro explained "every time I look at him it's weird… but I just feel comfortable with him. I just wanna hug him and give him whatever he wants; it just makes sense why Gaara does so much for him." Kankuro paused. "You know he only had one jacket before he became Gaara's friend…and… Well… you know how my girlfriend broke up with me before Valentine's Day, right? I already shopped for her so I didn't wanna waist all of what I had gotten her, but since I actually gave a shit and put thought into it I wanted to give it to someone who matters and I gave it to him." Kankuro said spitting out his last words.

Baki laughed, "Well has he helped improve your relationship with your brother?"

Kankuro was quiet for about a minute, then a smile graced his lips "You know what? Yeah."

It was right then Gaara walked through the front door covered in sweat in his short girls' basketball shorts that fit him loosely, accompanied with a snug t shirt. "Hey are we going to dinner again?" Gaara called out as he threw his stuff into his room walking to the living room where his brother and his dad were.

The two on the couch just laughed, "I'll go pick up something." Kankuro offered.

"Thank God," Gaara said falling on the couch.

"Hey no wiping your nasty ass sweat on my couch!" Kankuro said jokingly.

Gaara wiped his head back and forth, "Well it's leather get over it, I'll buy you some wet ones." Gaara joked back at his older brother.

Kankuro just laughed, "What do you guys want, I'll treat."

They placed their orders with Kankuro and let him treat them to Chinese takeout that Gaara loved so much, but still complained about getting fat after he ate it.

The week continued and Baki observed more and more of how this Kiba had changed his sons. Not only with the way they interacted with each other, but with the way they behaved with work for Kankuro and school for the both of them. Not once had Gaara had a friend he would sacrifice for, not until now.

Friday rolled around Gaara made Kiba come over to Kankuro's house. "We need to get you an outfit." Gaara said walking into his closet. It was still rather cold so Gaara took off his hoodie he had worn to school with a t-shirt underneath. He left on his plain white shirt and found a black DC jacket with the logo in white across the chest. Gaara found a black and white plaid scarf; looking at his accessory wall he found the DC flat brim cap with a white DC on the front. Gaara nodded setting all his chosen accessories on his bed.

"What do I need one an outfit for?" Kiba asked very confused.

Gaara pulled out a Gucci glasses box from a drawer on his dresser. He opened it making sure they were his black metal aviators. Closing it up and setting it with his selected items. "Tomorrow you're coming with me and Kankuro with our Dad to dinner." Gaara explained.

"Why do I need a new outfit? You gave me a bunch of clothes." Kiba questioned.

"I know that, but this is my Dad we're talking about here and he likes to, well he likes his dinner fancy." Gaara explained.

Kiba was confused, "but why am I coming with you?"

"Because my dad wants to meet you, Kankuro told him you were a good kid so he definitely wants to meet you now." Gaara explained.

Kiba just looked at Gaara with a smile underlying his confusion as Gaara had hoped it would.

Gaara looked in the mirror, powdering his nose to remove the shine. He fixed his hair and adjusted it grabbing his hat and pulling it to the side. Gaara made sure his hair was straight and sat perfect under his cap. Gaara pulled on his jacket he had picked out and loosely tied his scarf around his neck.

Gaara grabbed his sunglasses making sure Kiba looked alright. Kiba wore a black v-neck and black tight rock star jeans with a brown belt tied around his waist, and to keep him warm Kiba wore an off white jacket with a hood that had a zipper, that Kiba never zipped and large skinny buttons that were shaped almost as teeth.* In his hands he held a black and white beanie with flaps on each side to cover the ears, on the top instead of the typical ball of fluff that would normally sit on there was a set of puppy ears.

"Kiba you're such a hipster, I love it." Gaara said. Although at one point the entire outfit had hung in Gaara's oversized closet it looked so much better on his friend in the hipster like fashion he wore it.

After making sure the two of them looked their hottest in hopes of scoring a number or two, Gaara like always began to drag Kiba to his car pulling out and driving off to the mall.

After walking around Gaara bought a few things that didn't seem to be as fancy as he had said it was going to be.

"Alright now we need to go buy your clothes." Gaara said leading Kiba out to his car.

Kiba was confused about what was really going on.

The two got into Gaara's car and Gaara drove to a fancy custom suit store Kiba had seen before. "I'm having them get you a custom suit." Gaara explained getting down.

"Wait why would I need one made?" Kiba said.

"Everyone needs at least one custom suit." Gaara said plainly as if the answer was obvious.

Kiba's jaw dropped.

Gaara pushed open the door taking off his sunglasses as he walked in, "Hello Mr. Sabaku are you here for your appointment." Said a well dressed man from behind the front desk.

"Yes, I made it clear that the appointment was for him didn't I?" Gaara said gesturing to Kiba who kept fidgeting feeling as though he wasn't dressed well enough to be in here.

"Of course Mr. Sabaku," the man bowed, gesturing an arm for them to go down to the fitting area. "Mr. Higurashi will be in with you shortly."

Gaara just nodded. "Hurry up Kiba." Gaara switched from his posh rich boy accent back to his normal flaming sound.

Kiba rushed after Gaara.

They walked into an open area with a small circular platform in the middle that was surrounded by couches. Gaara comfortably walked in as he sat down on the couch pulling out his phone. Kiba crept around sitting nervously next to Gaara.

A young man popped his head out from the side of the room the crept up behind Gaara putting his hands over Gaara's eyes.

"Yuki, that is so rude you know?" Gaara said.

"Aww Gaa-chan why do you have to be so mean I just wanted to joke." The young man said happily.

Gaara laughed standing up turning to the young man, "Yuki, what did you do to your hair" Gaara said laughing.

Yuki pushed his hair out of his face dramatically; the long in the front and fluffed in the back look was completely pulled off on Yuki. "You're dumb." Yuki said rolling his eyes.

"I liked it when it was black, not this chestnut color," Gaara explained himself lifting his hands and shrugging.

"Oh, yeah well I was aiming for chocolate, but the fucking stylist messed it up." He said angrily. "So is this Kiba?"

"Oh yes," Gaara said turning opening up to Kiba, "Kiba this is Yuki Higurashi he's the only guy me, my father and Kankuro go to for our suits, and he's awesome." Gaara said throwing an arm around Yuki.

Yuki placed an arm around Gaara, shaking Kiba's hand with his free hand.

"So, you need a suit?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I um well Gaara's dad is having a dinner… er we're going to dinner… something along those lines." Kiba explained.

Gaara and Yuki let go of one another, "He's really adorable." Yuki said to Gaara, "well that's nothing I haven't dealt with before." Yuki smiled. "Stand here, take off your jacket and hat."

Kiba did as he was told. Yuki pulled out his measuring tape, measuring Kiba in a few places, making notes, and then disappearing for a minute returning with pants and a shirt. "Put these on." He said gently.

Kiba nodded and walked into the dressing room.

"So this is Kiba, I can see why Kankuro has been captured." Yuki said to Gaara.

"What do you mean?" Gaara said.

"Well when I was working on Kankuro's suit the other day, he wouldn't stop talking about Kiba. Not in a creepy obsessed way, but he just would unintentionally say something about him." Yuki paused, "I've never really seen him like that."

Gaara nodded, "Yeah I know… I've been noticing a change in Kankuro for a while."

Kiba came out in the provided clothing. Yuki made him stand up on the platform he began his pinning and tailoring. "Gaara you got his estimates done pretty well." Yuki informed Gaara.

"Well he fits in my clothes so I figured he wouldn't be too much different just taller." Gaara shrugged.

Once Yuki pinned all of Kiba's clothing, he paused "I made you a unique vest, hold on let me get it."**

Yuki rushed off again pulling out a gray vest. It was gray with sharp lines and black lining and trim. There was a single button with a pocket on each side.

He placed it on Kiba and pinned it so it fit a little snugger. "You're just skinnier then Gaara," Yuki commented.

"Was that a fat joke?" Gaara said teasingly.

Kiba just stood flushed.

"Alright," Yuki paused. "Give me two hours and I'll have these alterations done."

"Alright that's fine. I'm hungry anyway." Gaara said.

"Thank you Kiba," Yuki smiled at the young brunette, "you can go get dressed again."

Kiba stepped down and carefully undressed as to not ruing the precise pinning that Yuki had done.

Once Kiba came out he handed the carefully folded clothes to Yuki. "Just one last thing the jacket is fairly precise, but just to make sure it fits well." Yuki said handing the black suit jacket to Kiba. Kiba put it on and it fit amazingly. It fit him so it was snug on him yet it was comfortable, practical and he could move in it.

"Wow," was all Kiba could barely manage out.

Gaara grinned as Kiba stared in the three way mirror and moved around in the jacket amazed.

"You can pay for it when it's completely finished." Yuki smiled telling this to Gaara.

"Of course," Gaara said lightly. "Kiba leave the jacket here so we can pick it all up together."

Kiba turned to Gaara and nodded happily. Yuki helped Kiba out of the jacket. "I will see you two at seven?" Yuki questioned.

"Well of course." Gaara said teasingly.

Yuki put the jacket on a wooden hanger, "Hey Gaara, catch me like you do those girls when you're cheering," Yuki said excitedly backing up like he was gonna run.

"Uh no, you're a lot bigger than them." Gaara said with a fake sharpness. "And yes that was a fat joke."

Yuki just laughed, "Alright guys see you in a bit." Yuki grabbed the clothes and waved at the two of them.

Gaara waved back, putting his sunglasses back on as they walked back out to the front desk and out of the fancy building.

Gaara drove them to have dinner.

"Gaara do you think it'll be more than fifty thousand yen?" Kiba questioned, as they finished dinner.

"No, the cheapest one they sell at Yuki's shop is like seventy-three thousand yen. The one you got is definitely nicer then that too, so probably more like somewhere between ninety-four thousand and one hundred twenty thousand," Gaara said doing the calculations in his head.

"That's a lot of money," Kiba said.

"Not that much you should see what my dad pays for his; I know he's spent over three hundred thousand for his Armani one." Gaara explained.

Kiba just sighed, "That's just so much."

"It's not a big deal," Gaara explained. "Now that my dad is making dollars instead of yen in American we're making even more money than before." Gaara smiled.

"You guys are so lucky," Kiba said.

"I guess, but why were you asking about it being fifty thousand yen?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Because, for Valentine's Day…" Kiba paused nervously looking away avoiding Gaara's questioning look.

"For Valentine's Day what?" Gaara asked.

"Okay, so for Valentine's Day Kankuro, well he gave me what he had bought for his girlfriend and that included this." Kiba explained pulling out a Visa gift card.

Gaara looked confused at Kiba, "he picked up the card," looking at it, "he gave you fifty thousand on here?" Gaara said clearly shocked.

Kiba nodded with his cheeks as red as a cherry.

"Wow," Gaara smiled, "you know Kankuro really shocks me sometimes." Gaara smiled handing the card back to Kiba.

"So, I can kinda pay for fifty thousand of it." Kiba smiled slightly awkwardly.

"No, my Dad wants you to be there; therefore he wants to pay for it in its entirety. Kankuro gave this to you to spend on you, and that's what I want you to do not spend it on something you would need for me or my family." Gaara smiled.

Kiba just grinned so happy he didn't know what else to do.

By the time seven rolled around, Gaara and Kiba went back to the shop. Kiba tried on the finished suit and Gaara paid for it, buying Kiba a belt and matching shoes for his suit.

They made their way back to Kankuro's, Gaara hung Kiba's suit on a hook near his closet. On his way back to his bed he flipped on his stereo, he threw himself on the heavily cushioned mattress and sighed. "I just hope tomorrow is not a train wreck," Gaara rolled his eyes reaching to his phone.

"Why would it be a train wreck?" Kiba questioned nervously.

"Naruto… I mean Mr. Uzumaki is going to be there." Gaara said locking his phone and setting it on his stomach.

Kiba looked at Gaara, "Oh because you guys don't get a long?"

"Something like that." Gaara paused sighing heavily. "I'm tired; I guess it should be bed time?" Gaara looked towards his friend.

Kiba just nodded getting his bag to grab his pajamas and change.

Gaara rolled off his bed and began to strip down to his underwear as he walked over to his drawer and picked out some sleep shirt he had.

After pulling a plain black v-neck on, he fell back on his bed wearing only the v-neck and his red and white tighty-whitey underwear. Kiba pulled on his old white shirt he used to sleep in and a pulled up a pair of worn in plaid pajama pants, then sat on Gaara's bed.

After talking for a few minutes, Gaara switched out the lights and they both fell asleep.

The next day Gaara woke up around ten then started his day by dragging Kiba out of bed to have cereal, like they normally did in the morning.

"What do you want to do till dinner?" Gaara asked.

Kiba shrugged, "Whatever, it doesn't matter to me."

"Well that's a lot of help," Gaara said teasingly.

Kankuro then walked in dragging his underwear clad self into the kitchen, his eyes still crusty and half closed from the night before. "Good morning," he yawned rubbing the crust from his eyes and opening the refrigerator and grabbing the carton of orange juice.

"Good morning superman," Gaara said commenting on Kankuro's superman tighty-whitey underwear.

Kankuro just raised an eyebrow and mocked Gaara as he opened the orange juice and began to poor it into his mouth.

"You're really gross, what if Kiba wanted some orange juice?" Gaara shot at his brother.

After gulping down his drink of the juice he offered the carton to Kiba, "Want some?"

Kiba shock his head no, "I'm good."

"See, I can do this." Kankuro said pouring the rest of the orange juice in his mouth.

Gaara just rolled his eyes at his brother.

Kankuro walked over to the pantry and grabbed the box of frosted flakes. "I slept so good last night what about you Kiba?" Kankuro said standing in front of the clearly red brunette.

Kiba somehow mumbled out, "Good," then stuffed his mouth with another bite of cereal.

Kankuro grinned at the nervous boy and reached for a bowl in a nearby cabinet, making sure his abs flexed beautifully for Kiba to see. "That's good; Gaara took you to Mr. Higurashi yesterday right?"

Kiba nodded at the question.

Kankuro poured some cereal into a bowl, "he's a pretty nice guy, and I only trust him with my suits." Kankuro said, "Actually I just went to him the other day, he made the suit I'm wearing tonight." Kankuro put the milk in his cereal.

"Yeah, he's really nice… he made a special vest." Kiba said trying hard to sound confident in himself.

Kankuro grinned "I bet it looks amazing on you," Kankuro's eyes seemed to sparkle as Kiba looked at him.

Gaara just rolled his eyes. "Well you'll just have to wait and see." Gaara nearly snapped at his brother.

Kankuro raised his hands in defense. "Hey, hey it's just a compliment."

"Whatever, your eyes looked like you wanted to devour the poor boy," Gaara said to his brother between narrowed eyes.

"Alright I'll leave him alone, but what are you guys doing today?" Kankuro asked sitting on the counter near them eating his cereal.

"I don't know yet, I was thinking just going to the mall to blow time." Gaara said.

"Maybe I'll go with you," Kankuro said seriously considering it.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Do what you want."

"Well when are you leaving?"

"Probably around noon," Gaara said looking at the clock on the stove. "We just need to be back by four."

Kankuro nodded, "alright I get ready in like a minute."

Gaara just laughed, "I'm just gonna wear sweats, I don't feel like getting all dressed up to do it again in a few hours."

Kankuro laughed, "Gaara, I swear you're a chick."

"No, I'm just really gay." Gaara said pursing his lips dramatically.

Kankuro kept laughing.

"Alright well we should be getting ready," Gaara said dragging Kiba off the bar stool back to his bedroom.

Kiba awkwardly following like he always did.

"Am I supposed to clean this up?" Kankuro called out to the two of them.

"Your house your mess!" Gaara said sickly sweet.

Kankuro just laughed and cleaned up not whining about the mess from the two.

Gaara walked through his closet getting to his sweatpants drawer. He opened his drawer that held his cotton sweats and found a deep burgundy pair of Abercrombie and Fitch sweatpants, then grabbed a navy blue pair of the same sweats.

He walked out throwing the navy pair at Kiba, "We have to at least kinda match," Gaara smiled.

Kiba grinned he pulled out a white v-neck shirt, "This will go?" he asked Kiba.

Gaara nodded, "Let me just get you the matching sweater," Gaara walked back in to his closet grabbing the matching sweater to each pair of sweats.

"I bought those ones bigger, but I like mine a little tighter." Gaara explained placing the jackets on the bed.

After grabbing a plain white v-neck from his closet Gaara grabbed himself some fresh underwear and made his way to the bathroom to get ready and wash his face.

When they both finished getting ready, both in Abercrombie and Fitch cotton sweat suits Gaara walked out to Kankuro's room. "Kankuro, are you ready?" Gaara cracked the door open.

Kankuro walked out of his bathroom his hair spiked in the front and combed neatly like the boys he wore sweats however his cotton sweats were gray and baggy everywhere except Kankuro's butt that seemed to protrude. He had a plain white sleeveless shirt so his biceps showed quite nicely.

"Aw we all match, that shit's cute." Kankuro said grabbing a pair of Nike's.

Gaara just rolled his eyes, "Can we go in your car, since you don't seem to like my driving." Gaara said with a bitter smile.

"Yeah, I don't the three hundred or my truck?" Kankuro asked grabbing a bottle of cologne and spraying just his neck.

Gaara shrugged, "I don't care."

Kankuro led them out of his room; he grabbed a set of keys from the bowl on the counter. "Three hundred," Kankuro said looking at the keys he grabbed.

The three of them all piled up into Kankuro's nice car. They were shopping around at the mall looking at different things. Kiba finally got to use his gift card happily. They had lunch and enjoyed each other, until Gaara nagged Kankuro that they needed to be back before it was time to go so he would have plenty of time to get ready.

When they returned to Kankuro's house, Gaara took a bath and got cleaned up, Kankuro showed Kiba the guest bathroom so he could also get showered, "sorry this one doesn't have bathtub so you can't take a bath but the shower has five or six heads, here let me turn it on for you," Kankuro explained reaching in the stand in shower.

Kiba's eyes grew as he saw all the different shower heads spraying, "wow… that's a nice shower."

Kankuro just laughed, "push it in right here to turn it off," Kankuro smiled "Remind me to show you my shower some time."

Kiba blushed as Kankuro walked out closing the bathroom door behind him. Kiba looked at himself in the mirror at his red cheeks, shaking his head in disbelief he continued and began undressing.

Gaara and Kiba both took their sweet time getting ready. Kiba put on his undershirt and underwear and crept back to Gaara's room. He grabbed his bag with hairspray and his other toiletries he had gotten from Gaara after their haircut.

Kiba sat carefully lifting and parting his hair fixing it so it looked perfect. Kiba made sure his skin was clear and no major imperfections were visible. He held the powder in his hand unsure of how to use it the put it back in the bag so that he could ask for Gaara's help. Kiba sprayed himself with a small bit of cologne. Then again crept back to Gaara's room, Gaara was in his room at his vanity straightening his hair.

"Hey Gaara can you show me how to do this again?" Kiba questioned pulling out his small container of loose powder.

Gaara looked back at Kiba, "Oh yeah of course." Gaara walked over to Kiba, "Your hair came out so good," Gaara said touching a piece of Kiba's hair.

Kiba grinned, "at least I can do something." Kiba bashfully replied closing his eyes as Gaara brushed his face with the makeup brush.

"Shut up Kiba, you're good at lots of things don't you even trip," Gaara said using the brush to point at Kiba who just grinned blushing lightly.

After Gaara finished powdering Kiba's face he said, "We have an hour before we have to leave," Gaara walked back to finish his hair.

That hour passed rather quickly and Gaara had on his suit perfectly tailored to his body, only a little tighter than Kiba's. He wore a black tight vest, and his pants hugged his ass perfectly. Gaara found a black and white striped tie and perfectly knotted it for himself.

Kiba wore his suit with his gray vest with a black trim, his pants and shirt fitting looser then Gaara's in a modest way. Kiba wore a plain black tie Gaara had tied for him. They grabbed their shoes, Gaara set his on his bed and grabbed his cologne and gave himself a quick couple of sprays.

"Gaara are we wearing our jackets?" Kiba asked nervously also setting his shoes on Gaara's bed.

Gaara was quiet for a minute, "Let me see," Gaara walked out of his room.

Gaara walked down to Kankuro's room. He opened the door poking his head in, "Kankuro," he cringed at the strong cologne smell that came from inside the room.

"What?" Kankuro asked walking out in just a black dress shirt and gray dress slacks, Kankuro walked to his large full length mirror the leaned on his wall and began tying his tie.

"Are you wearing your jacket?" Gaara asked, watching his brother tie the grey bow tie.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna wear my vest," Kankuro said double checking his knot.

"Good, then we won't wear our jackets." Gaara said turning on his heel.

"Whatever, do what you want Gaara." Kankuro called out to his brother.

As Gaara was walking back to his room, the door bell rang. Gaara rolled his eyes, going to ignore it until Kankuro called out, "Gaara can you get that?"

Gaara sighed and walked to the front door. He opened it, outside stood Naruto in an all black dress suit with a white dress shirt and a shiny black tie that had different textures in stripes.

"Hi," Gaara managed opening the door. "Kankuro is in his room." Gaara pointed to his room.

"Thanks Gaara," Naruto grinned as he walked to Kankuro's room. Gaara continued walking back to his room.

"No, we aren't gonna wear our jackets, besides our vests look hot." Gaara said standing next to Kiba looking in the mirror and posing.

Kiba just smiled awkwardly.

Gaara finished touching himself up, making sure his straight hair fell just so, finishing it off with a quick sprits of hairspray. Kankuro knocked on the door then poked his head in, "Gaara?" Kankuro said.

Gaara turned around, "What?"

"The limo is on its way, you almost done?" Kankuro asked his eyes making their way to Kiba who was looking in the mirror slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we're ready, right Kiba?" Gaara said.

Kiba looked at Kankuro and nodded with an awkward smile.

Kankuro smiled, "that suit looks really good on you Kiba, actually we kind of match." Kankuro took a step into Gaara's room a gestured to his suit.

Kiba nodded, "I like your bowtie." Kiba adjusted his own straight tie.

"I'm not good at tying those kinda ties," Kankuro shrugged.

Kiba just smiled, "I'm not as good as Gaara…" Kiba trailed off, "but I do know how to tie them because my middle school had a strict uniform, and we'd have to dress nice with the full uniform one day a week." Kiba explained himself grinning.

"Gaara's only good because his old school they wore a suit and tie everyday as their uniform," Kankuro replied teasing his younger brother.

"Whatever," Gaara said grabbing his small shoes from his bed. "I'm putting these on now… sorry not sorry." Gaara said sitting on his bed. "And shouldn't you be entertaining your guest not mine?" Gaara said smiling sarcastically at his brother.

"Alright, I'm leaving now." Kankuro said walking out.

Once Kankuro left, Gaara began to put on his black patent leather slide on shoes.

Kiba sat down next to Gaara, "Kankuro won't get mad if I put my shoes on too will he?"

Gaara shook his head, "he loves you!"

Kiba just awkwardly laughed.

Gaara shot up, "I almost forgot! My belt!" Gaara walked to his dresser reaching into a drawer pulling out a Gucci box. He pulled out a plain black belt with the signature Gucci Gs on the buckle.

Gaara tightened the belt; "ready?" he sprayed himself with another small dash of cologne.

Kiba nodded.

Gaara grabbed his case with the aviators he wore the day before inside. "Let's go then?" Gaara walked out of his room making sure he had his phone and wallet even though he wouldn't use either one.

They walked out of Gaara's room; Kankuro and Naruto were standing in the kitchen as Gaara noticed the similarity that Kankuro had began to point out. Kankuro and Kiba had gray as their link, and Naruto and himself had black.

Gaara bit his lip; he reached in his pocket hoping his chap stick was there, it wasn't. Gaara huffed, annoyed.

"Gaara is this yours?" Kankuro asked knowing exactly what his brother was missing as he held up a circular small metal container that had a flower on it.

"Oh, yeah… I've been looking for that!" Gaara said excitedly.

"Oh I think you left it on the counter," Kankuro replied, as Gaara took it sticking his pinkie in the lip balm and carefully smearing it across his lips.

"Gaara, you look really nice." Naruto smiled saying it with a natural smoothness.

Gaara's cheeks tinged a pink. "Thanks Naruto, who knew you, could actually find a suit that actually fit you, and looked good." Gaara replied in a joking tone.

Naruto smiled, "Well America has special stores for me."

"America is so greedy," Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Says the one who drives a dodge," Kankuro said teasing his brother.

Gaara was about to make a rude remark but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Limos here," Kankuro said knowing he cut off his brother. Gaara just huffed opening his sunglasses case, taking out his aviators and putting them on as they walked out.

Kiba trailed behind anxiously. Naruto chuckling at the end of the group. They all made their way out to the limo. "Kiba you can sit by me," Kankuro offered taking the back window seat.

"Kankuro he is my friend," Gaara said sitting across from Kankuro.

Kiba stood torn at the door, "you can sit by Kankuro," Naruto nudged the teenager gently.

Kiba just nodded quickly and got in sitting next to Kankuro. Naruto followed Kiba sitting next to Gaara who crossed his arms annoyed.

The ride to dinner was quiet except for the conversation between Kankuro and Naruto which was mostly ego boosting, and bragging between the two.

When they finally arrived Gaara got out his sunglasses still on, he lead the group into the fancy restaurant. Kiba's eyes growing as he saw the class of the place. As they walked in, Gaara and Kankuro's Dad met them.

He was a little taller than Kiba, with dark hair like most Japanese. His hair was cut short and styled in a short fade. He didn't have very many wrinkles except the slight crease of crow's feet near his eyes. His eyes were very dark and he had a rather cheerful look when they walked in. On his arm he had a young tanned girl in as Gaara would put it the trashiest dress possible. It was white and leopard print, the dress was skin tight and had three cut outs on each side of her stomach. On her feet were red bottom hooker heels making her taller than Baki.

"Gaara!" The man said excitedly as they walked in, "I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Aubrianna, she only speaks English." Baki explained gesturing to the girl. He switched from Japanese to English in a flash and said, "Aubrianna, this is my youngest son Gaara, and my son Kankuro." He introduced his sons. After he said this, Temari and her family walked in. "Temari, I'm introducing my new girlfriend," Baki said changing back to Japanese.

Temari got a glimpse of the girl, and gave the nastiest look she could. Temari looked beautiful in the simplest way possible. Her straight bangs perfectly framed her face, as her long blonde hair was also perfectly straightened, her makeup simple and tasteful. The dress that she had chosen was a classic little black dress. It was formfitting but very sophisticated reaching just above her knee; it was sleeveless with a scoop neckline. On the back of the dress was a triangle cut out the showed only her shoulder blades and despite the simplicity looked quite sexy.

Baki gave her a fierce look. "Say hello." He said sharply.

"Why hello there," Temari said in a sickly sweet voice.

Gaara just busted out laughing, "Dad this is my friend Kiba, he only speaks Japanese." He directed at the girl still wearing his sunglasses.

"Oh, so you are the famous Kiba?" Baki said sticking out his hand for Kiba to shake it.

"Yes sir," Kiba replied bowing then shaking his hand.

"No need for the formality," Baki said patting Kiba's thin shoulder. "Hey there Naruto, long time no see!" Baki said changing back to English.

"Hey there Mr. Sabaku," Naruto said matching Baki's English.

Gaara leaned over to Kiba "she's really not his girlfriend just some slutty gold digger," Gaara explained, "My dad gave up on marriage."

Kiba just nodded.

The women at the front bowed and humbly said, "would you please come this way," she began walking in the direction of a larger table.

The table was already set. With a menu on each seat, there were only a few selections to choose from. Baki took a chair at the head of the table. Gaara sat on his right; his girlfriend grabbed the chair on the left of him and moved it also to the head so she could practically sit on Baki's lap. Kankuro grabbed the seat that was now across from Gaara. Kiba sat next to Gaara, Naruto across from him, then Temari next to Kiba with Shikamaru across from her and their two kids next to them.

The table already had glasses with water at each space. Gaara finally took off his sunglasses; he placed them in the case and let it sit on the table ignoring the look he received from his father.

"So, Naruto how have you been?" Baki said in a friendly manner.

"I've been alright, just staying in Japan for now." Naruto replied.

"Oh wow, why are you here? Didn't you have a job in America?" Baki questioned.

"Well I was playing for the Chargers, but coach made me take this season off because I got hurt, but I'm gonna go back probably this summer. I miss playing." Naruto explained himself.

Gaara got a sick scowl on his face as Naruto said he would go back.

"Football?" Aubrianna said.

"Yeah, my name is Brian Uptain, number fifty-six San Diego Chargers starting linebacker." Naruto explained giving his smooth grin.

"See I couldn't remember what team you were on, Jiraiya told me when I talked to him last but I just couldn't remember." Baki said drinking from his glass.

"Yeah, I was doing pretty good I'm not gonna lie." Naruto said smiling.

"So, Kankuro how much till you're finished with medical school?" Baki asked.

"I have the rest of this year and about half, I'm gonna take summer classes and I'll be done by December." Kankuro paused, "then I just have an internship for probably two years then I can practice on my own." Kankuro explained.

"That's really good Kankuro, I don't know you chose medical school you're already head of most of my Japanese branches of my company." Baki said almost disappointed.

"Do you know how much I'll make if I'm just an on call doctor, and I keep working for you company?" Kankuro paused, "more than Naruto." Kankuro said. "Then I can settle down and spoil my little honey."

Naruto laughed, "Whatever man, how much do I really have to work with my job?"

"Well now you have to deal with Gaara." Kankuro said, laughing.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm the worst student… no wait I am." Gaara said, with a tinge of bitterness. Gaara turned back to Kiba who was talking to Temari.

"So you're planning on being quite the business man?" Aubrianna said.

"Pretty much," Kankuro said.

On the other side of the table Temari began asking Kiba questions. "So you're Gaara's actual friend?"

Kiba nodded, "we might be new friends, but we share a lot of the same interests… and Gaara looks passed my home life he's a really great guy," Kiba said honestly.

Gaara lightly blushed as Kiba complemented him.

"Well then Gaara, I think he's a keeper." Temari said to Gaara.

Gaara grinned, "Well he's a great friend, I actually like having him around, and he's not just my friend for my money."

"You know Kiba, Gaara has never invited any of his friends to dinner with us." Temari said, "So I think that makes you pretty damn special."

Kiba blushed, "I can't be…"

"Kiba face it, it's the truth," Gaara said as he took a drink of water from his glass pretending it had alcohol in it.

It was then Kiba's rosy cheeks caught Kankuro's eye, "Temari don't go picking on little Kiba." This was Kankuro's way of saying 'don't make him blush, I saw him first.'

Gaara sat fairly quietly, making quiet Japanese comments every time Baki's girlfriend said something, his glance shifting from each of the people around the table. Gaara was never a fan of these dinners, he felt like Shikamaru who talking to his oldest about childish things wishing he was at home. All of this wasn't really something Gaara would choose on his own. This was all his dad. It seemed Baki was all about showing his class and flashing his money. In Gaara's opinion Baki would be the next Bruce Wayne buying hotels the moment they did something against his will, and then at night dressing up like a super hero and trying to save people. ***

The waiter came bringing their first course. Gaara sat quietly shifting his food around until it looked like he ate some, taking maybe a total of three bites. Kiba looked at Gaara unsure of how he should eat this, Gaara leaned over whispering, "don't eat it all they haven't even brought the good food yet."

Dinner continued with Baki talking mostly to Naruto, Kankuro boasting about all the things he was going to do in hopes of impressing Kiba, but only catching Aubrianna attention; Temari talked to Kiba, Shikamaru to his kids, and Gaara caught between it all, making rude comments to Aubrianna and contributing to Kiba and Temari's conversation.

Finally after the three hour extravagant meal they were done, and Baki went to pay. As everyone scuffled out from the table, someone grabbed Kiba by the wrist. When almost everyone had cleared Kiba realized who it was.

"Kiba," said Baki.

Kiba gulped, "Yes sir?"

"Kiba, you have captured my sons." Baki paused, "I don't know what you have done to them, but I am glad it has happened. They get along a lot better, they actually care about someone, and I have never seen both of them like this. So Kiba I just ask you to try and put up with their bullshit because they need you." Baki said in a serious tone.

"But I'm just Gaara's friend…" Kiba trailed off.

"I know, and it puzzles me about Kankuro, but he cares about you a lot." Baki replied.

"How do you know?"

"Valentine's Day," Baki said walking to catch up with the group.

*4.2*

((Cheer Squad Drama))

Since basketball season ended, the cheer team went to a few baseball games, but often dodged them because of the times and the amount of away games.

The main focus seemed to be all on the year end competition between the cheer squads cities different. **** It consumed nearly all of the practice time. This year it seemed they might actually have a chance because of Gaara. With his strength they could throw stunts that the other team couldn't because of their squad being all girls.

Most practices looked like ten minutes of stretching and basic tumbling, followed by practicing their routine which was ready just needed polishing, and to achieve that polishing when someone messed up on the routine everyone had to run a lap around gym for each person that messed up.

The girls on Itachi's JV team began moving up if they had the routine down better then the varsity team. This time was the most stressful time all year followed by the homecoming game.

Itachi and Gaara fought over stupid things, most of the time because Gaara didn't want to do everything together, or because Gaara wanted too much space which meant he was cheating, which wasn't exactly a lie. All of this leading to Gaara avoiding Itachi, and only talking a little at practice. Whether Gaara wanted to admit it or not, half of the reason there was so many problems with Itachi was because of Naruto.

As for school Gaara was doing the best he had all semester, mostly because he couldn't get kicked off the team before the competition.

When Gaara returned to school Monday after dinner, the day seemed to go fairly well everyone annoying Gaara as they normally did. Gaara would have been in a better mood, but before school he had receive a text from Anko stating that it would be best if they practiced five days a week, because this year they just had to win. Gaara was by all means competitive, but this was taking it a bit far.

Gaara went through the day just quiet, feeling almost like he was in a haze. With him stuck going to practice again, then going home and going to dinner looking like hell.

The week seemed to follow a boring pattern until Wednesday, when Gaara arrived at practice.

Gaara was already five minutes late, so he expected to be sent to run the whole campus as punishment, but when he walked in all the girls were around Anko who was on the phone. "Girls let me talk to him! Do your stretches!" Anko said getting annoyed.

"Anko, we wanna see what you're boyfriend looks like though!" one of the girls said.

Gaara just rolled his eyes and sat down on the mats and began stretching, Itachi trying to talk to him by pushing Gaara deeper in his stretch, "What's up Gaara? Aren't you in a bad mood or is that just how you always are?" Itachi said quietly.

Gaara didn't reply for about a minute, almost over stretched. "I'm just tired." Gaara said shortly.

Itachi stood back up, "so that's what it is? You're always 'just tired'?"

"No, I'm tired of your bullshit." Gaara snapped standing up.

Itachi looked almost shocked at what Gaara said. "Fine, if that's how you want to end it. Then it's over." Itachi shot loud enough for the whole gym to hear.

"Finally, I thought you'd never say so." Gaara said bitterly.

Itachi huffed then walked out of the gym with a pack of cigarettes in his hand. All the girls turned to the scene that just played out, then back to bugging Anko.

Gaara finished his stretches then began his basic tumbling.

"Ladies!" Anko shouted, "He'll come at the end of practice, stretch!"

Gaara finished all he normally did for basic then began working on his back handsprings, and all of his other impressive tumbling he learned from his old private lessons. Practice went as it normally did. The girls were all done; Anko had asked a stunt group to run their stunt a few times so they could figure out why it wasn't holding up the way it should have.

Gaara not being a part of the group began talking with a group of girls. They sat chatting about stuff that was going on in school. It went on that way for a few minutes until the door opened and in walked Naruto. Gaara noticed the tall blonde trying to hide his excitement. "Hey, wanna see my new tumbling trick I finally perfected?"

The girls all nodded, "Gaara you are seriously amazing at tumbling!" One of the girls said.

Gaara stood up then backed up, he glanced making sure he had caught Naruto's gaze. Grinning, Gaara began with his few steps the throwing himself down the aisle landing perfectly. The girls all clapped Gaara bowed looking over his shoulder. Naruto was leaning on the wall with a slight smirk.

Gaara laughed and walked back to the group, "I finally got it just right." Gaara said turning to face the girls.

"Oh my God look!" one of the girls said.

Gaara wasn't prepared for what he saw when he turned around; Naruto was holding Anko, his large hands on her ass as she straddled him. He was smiling as they kissed. "Sorry ladies, she's mine." Naruto said.

Gaara clenched his teeth until it hurt. Before he even knew what he was doing Gaara was up leaving his duffle bag in his hand as he stomped off to his car.

By the time Gaara got to his car he let the tears fall down his cheeks. Gaara let the drive home blur by ending with him tears in his eyes, as he slammed every door he came in contact with.

When Kankuro heard Gaara's door slam, he chuckled to himself figuring it was all Itachi's fault, and that this would be a good opportunity for Kankuro to say I told you so. Kankuro crept into Gaara's room, "Hey G, what's going on?"

Gaara looked at his brother, his eyes full of tears. "Kankuro it's all my fault."

Kankuro sat on Gaara's bed, "What is?"

Gaara took a deep breath trying to calm himself, Kankuro grabbed the tissue box by Gaara's bed. Gaara blew his nose, "Okay, well I should have broken up with Itachi…"

"I told you so," Kankuro said proudly.

Gaara pushed his brother crying harder, "it's not that, stupid let me finish." Gaara tried to breathe.

"Well like you know the Friday after Valentine's Day?" Gaara said, "Something happened…"

Kankuro looked at Gaara sternly, "What happened Gaara?" Kankuro looked like he could kill Itachi right there.

"No, that was another time..." Gaara paused, "What happened was I-I well Naruto actually he kissed me." Gaara finished.

"Naruto fucking kissed you, that fuck…" Kankuro said standing up.

"That's not it…" Gaara said.

"Well hurry and finish telling me," Kankuro said.

"Today at practice, he came in after I broke up with Itachi and started humping and making out with Anko." Gaara said his eyes still with tears coming down his cheeks.

Kankuro got a look that Gaara had never seen before. "Who does he think he think he is?"

Gaara just looked at his brother, "I think he just did it because of Itachi, but I don't know…"

"That shouldn't matter, I'm seriously fucking pissed." Kankuro said, "No one makes my brother cry."

Gaara just blew his nose again.

"You aren't going to school tomorrow." Kankuro said.

Gaara was confused.

"Mostly because Dad is leaving tomorrow, but also because I don't want you at school until I come up with a plan on how to get him back." Kankuro said.

Gaara just nodded.

"Do you want to come to dinner, or do you want me just to bring you something?" Kankuro said clearly thinking hard on how to take care of this problem.

"Can you bring me something?" Gaara asked upset still.

"Of course," Kankuro replied.

Kankuro's phone rang, "it's Dad, I'll be back in a bit." Kankuro told Gaara as he walked out of the room answering the phone.

Shortly after the phone call Kankuro left to dinner, leaving Gaara by himself.

Eventually Gaara made his way to the living room, after a shower and putting on his most comfortable pair of basketball shorts, they were probably Kankuro's but had just made their way into Gaara's drawer by mistake. Gaara had on a long sleeve white shirt that was fairly loose making himself fairly cozy watching some romantic comedy that was on TV.

When Kankuro returned he brought home a bag from the restaurant and a bag from the convenience store. "I brought you dinner and ice cream." Kankuro explained himself.

Gaara smiled, "Thanks Kankuro you seriously are the best."

Kankuro smiled, "I'll put this to stay cool till you're done," Kankuro gestured to the bag with ice cream, handing Gaara his dinner.

Gaara opened the box crossing his legs, "Bring me some chopsticks," Gaara called to his brother who did just that.

"How bout we watch something we both like," Kankuro said walking to his movie shelf.

"Sure, I don't care." Gaara managed between bites.

Kankuro held up their favorite movie, "This?"

"YES!" Gaara said excitedly.

Kankuro laughed putting it in.

They sat on the couch watching the movie until Gaara finally finished. Kankuro got up taking the box to the trash. While he was in the kitchen, Kankuro made them both bowls of ice cream topped with chocolate sauce and a cherry.

Gaara smiled happy as his brother brought him what would fix any broken heart. Gaara took a bite, "You got chocolate chip cookie dough?" Gaara asked excitedly.

"Well, isn't it you favorite?" Kankuro said falling back into his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised you actually remember that sort of stuff." Gaara said honestly taking another bite, turning his attention back to the movie.

Kankuro just laughed at his brother and watched the television again.

When the movie ended Gaara went to bed, still hurting on the inside, but knowing his brother would have his back regardless was rather comforting.

Thursday came rolling around, that morning Gaara got up early with Kankuro and getting dressed in what Gaara referred to as grumpy clothes; consisting of a long sleeve black shirt that had buttons to the collar, and a pair of intentionally faded red jeans. Gaara belted his outfit with a simple brown belt and matching brown leather shoes with laces.

Kankuro wore typical Kankuro clothes, which usually consisted of a pair of slacks and a white button up shirt. "Are you ready?" Kankuro poked his head into Gaara's room.

"Yeah," Gaara said following his brother out of his room.

"You took it down a notch in clothing choice," Kankuro noted.

Gaara just shrugged, Kankuro took that as leave it there, and don't ask any further questions.

They took Kankuro's car, and picked up their father taking him to breakfast, followed by a quick trip to the airport. Where they said their good byes and hugged it out, Baki leaving as soon as he said his final good bye.

As soon as Kankuro and Gaara got back in the car, Kankuro turned to Gaara. "I figured out how to fix this."

Gaara looked at his brother clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna get Naruto back, and I need your help in one area." Kankuro explained himself.

"Oh, okay… what do I do?" Gaara asked confused.

"I talked to Temari last night, and she said her part of the company is looking for part time help… so what I want you to do," Kankuro paused, "I want you to quit cheerleading… I know Anko, she'll be pissed and cry to Naruto about it, if he tries to talk to you about it tomorrow ignore him tell him you got a job… you and Kiba both can work there. So that's how you're gonna get him… but leave the rest to me." Kankuro winked at his brother proud of his plan.

Gaara nodded, "Okay, I'll call her now." Gaara thought for a minute before finding her number, "What should I say?"

"Tell her some stuff has come up, and the stress of cheer will be just too much." Kankuro grinned starting the car.

"Okay," Gaara said calling Anko, "Hello, yeah hi Anko… um actually I'm calling because some stuff has come up and… with all the stress that has been put on me I have to quit cheering." Gaara said lying like a champ.

Kankuro could hear Anko on the other line freaking out. "No Anko, competition time is a very stressful time for all of us and with the extreme stress I need to take the most stressful thing out, and that's cheer. I'm sorry I just can't." Gaara said keeping his cool.

Kankuro would have burst out in laughter, but held it in as Gaara did this.

"I'm sorry Anko, it was great to be on your team thank you for all that you have shown me." Gaara said, a sick smile on his face. "Well thank you, good bye Anko."

The minute Gaara hung up the phone the brothers began a fit of laughter. "I'll show Naruto not to fuck the Sabaku's." Kankuro high fived his little brother.

Gaara text Kiba about what they did during most of the day, which wasn't much.

The brothers got home, picking up quick lunch on the way, "Sorry Gaara I have a lab here in a bit, so I'll see you later alright?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Gaara said looking at the clock. School let out in an hour, Gaara decided maybe it would be better if he told Kiba now instead of waiting for tomorrow.

Gaara text Kiba telling him he would be there after school and take him home.

After about forty-five minutes Gaara left parking near the school entrance waiting for Kiba. Kiba rushed out climbing into Gaara's car quickly. "Hey Gaara," Kiba smiled.

"Hey," Gaara said happily.

"Where were you today?" Kiba questioned.

"My Dad went home today so, me and Kankuro took him then… well me and Kankuro talked about some stuff… do you want a job?" Gaara shot out rather quickly.

"Wait a job?" Kiba said excitedly.

"Yeah remember when Temari said they would be hiring or something well, I quit cheer so I figure we could work together." Gaara shrugged pulling up to get him and Kiba a drink.

"Oh yeah, I remember that… She was serious?" Kiba said excited.

"Yeah, so what do you say?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah of course," Kiba said.

"Tomorrow, bring a button up and slacks, and a tie." Gaara said, "We can put them in my car." Gaara smiled. "I gave you a bunch didn't I?"

Kiba nodded, "Ok I will don't worry, and yeah I should be good." Kiba replied.

"Good," Gaara replied before he ordered their usual drinks.

"Kiba, I actually have to tell you something… I just didn't know how, but I guess I should probably do it now," Gaara said as they sat parked in Gaara's car drinking their drinks.

"What is it?" Kiba asked concerned.

"Well… You know Mr. Uzumaki?" Gaara paused. "Well after Valentine's Day, um we kinda… well we kissed." Gaara spat out, "Then well yesterday after practice he came in and kissed Anko… so pretty much I had my heart broken."

Kiba's eyes grew as Gaara said this, "Wait is that why you quit cheering?" Kiba asked.

Gaara nodded, "Pretty much."

"It all makes sense… you know one time I saw you guys hugging." Kiba said with a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Which time," Gaara laughed.

Kiba's eyes just grew. "So were you guys like a thing?" Kiba asked excitedly.

Gaara was quiet for a minute. "I honestly don't know, well if we were, we're most definitely are not anymore."

Kiba just nodded quietly.

After talking for a while Kiba and Gaara left their parked spot and Gaara took Kiba to his run down little apartment building. Gaara then went back home to Kankuro's house. He went to his room lying on his bed, flipping on his own TV putting it on the fashion channel like he always did, and fell asleep.

Kankuro returned to his house, and found his brother asleep. Being an older brother he thought about waking up Gaara just to bother him, but he knew what was going on wasn't exactly something easy and left him there. Kankuro thought for a minute realizing that this might be the shit Gaara referred to as, what he didn't understand that was going on in his life.

*4.3*

((How Brothers Fuck Shit Up))

Friday morning Gaara woke crusty from the night before when he fell asleep in his clothes without washing the makeup off of his face. Disgusted with himself, Gaara got up rushing to the guest bathroom where he could take a quick shower instead of a luxury bath.

After rushing himself out Gaara went back to his bathroom blow drying his hair, but leaving it kinda wavy in its natural state, then putting hair mousse in his hair so it didn't get frizzy.

Gaara powdered down his face and put eyeliner then wandering back to his closet in only his underwear. He came out with a pair of dark wash jeans because of the weather being cool still, and a black tank top for the American band "Of Mice and Men" with a storm trooper mask in white on it. After getting dressed Gaara grabbed a black thin DC zip up hoodie.

Gaara looked in the mirror and shrugged grabbing some black converse and his plain black backpack. After that Gaara was on his way, getting to school around the same time as Kiba.

After putting Kiba's clothes in Gaara's car, they walked in together, going to their lockers and spending time together like they normally did. Despite Gaara's rather glum appearance he played the good mood card at his best, smiling and actually doing his work throughout the day.

When the time for the last class rolled around Gaara grit his teeth the whole walk there, trying his best to smile when he walked in.

When class began he noticed Naruto's constant stare, and ignored him. Instead of good behavior or bad behavior Gaara just sat quietly not talking to anyone, not doing his work just doodling in some notebook.

Naruto tried his best not to notice the red head but it was kinda hard considering he was totally out of character, not to mention the fact that he had missed school the day before. Maybe what Anko said about Gaara having a stressful time was right, but what the hell was going on? Usually Gaara coped with everything when it came to his dad, but this, maybe this was something different.

When the bell rang for the students to be dismissed Naruto stopped Gaara before he left.

"Hey, can you wait I need to ask you a question." Naruto finally said.

"What?" Gaara said shortly not even turning to face Naruto.

"Why did you quick cheering?" Naruto asked.

Gaara just shrugged.

"You were really good, the team hasn't been that good in while... well according to Anko it hasn't." Naruto said.

"I have too much stuff to do and that doesn't fit with my schedule." Gaara replied.

"Then what is it? Cheering was a really positive outlet for you." Naruto said.

"Yeah and so is a part time job." Gaara said simply.

"Where did you get a job?" Naruto said shocked.

"Leave me alone." Gaara just said walking out of the classroom down the hall.

Kiba met Gaara and they rushed to Gaara's car, then Gaara took them back to Kankuro's house quickly so they could both change. After they got ready Gaara took them to the large building parking in a nearby structure.

They walked in, to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Gaara Sabaku I need to get to Mrs. Nara's floor." Gaara said to the young secretary.

"Wait, Gaara Sabaku, son of Baki Sabaku?" the young woman said shocked.

"Yeah? I'm gonna be working with Temari from now on?" Gaara said.

"Right away, she's on the fortieth floor, she will be the first office on your right," the secretary said smiling.

"Thank you." Gaara replied smiling.

Kiba and Gaara walked to a nearby elevator and went up to where they were supposed to go. Temari grinned as the two walked in, "I was so excited about this," Temari said.

"Well, look at me I'm just a joy to work with." Gaara said winking.

Temari laughed, "So you know what section we work in?" Temari said standing up from her desk. "This is the fashion department, our job is to meet with designers and we design their ads, whether they are online, print, or billboard ads we design them. You guys," Temari said walking out of her office to a different room where there were a three cubicle style desks with computers, each desk with a clerk typing furiously. "You guys will be working in secretary positions." Temari showed them to a front office sort of desk with two empty seats.

Gaara smiled, "So we answer phones and make appointments?"

"For the most part, a lot of your work will be transferring phone calls to different departments, for example someone will call here and will ask for the online ads, then you transfer it to this number, but before you do that you have to put them on hold and call them yourself making sure they answer. We work with a lot of high end clients some being representatives of the Gucci brand, as well as Louis Vuitton, so efficiency is key, so you take their name and who they are working with before you began to make the switch. It sounds like a lot, but it's really easy once you get it." Temari smiled.

Gaara sat at his chair, "This could be fun."

"Yeah, it should be." Temari smiled. "This is Ms. Tanaka, she's been working here for a while she will train you in entirety." Temari smiled gesturing to a small woman with her hair pinned back in a neat bun and a neat dress suit. "She will also brief you of other duties, Gaara you may also come with me to some meetings with designers, since you're such a fashion lover." Temari smiled.

"Sweet, what about Kiba?" Gaara asked.

"Depends, he has to show me he's worthy" Temari winked, "but if you someday get to head this department which is unlikely I'd like you to see how meetings go."

"Alright, alright" Gaara smiled, "I'm glad I'm working now, I'll get my own money." Gaara said excitedly, "You too, Kiba."

Kiba grinned, "Thank you so much Ms. Nara!"

Temari smiled, "Don't you even worry, and I got you guys. Just don't be stupid and make me fire you guys."

Gaara laughed.

"I was aiming that at you, Gaara." Temari said.

Gaara stopped laughing, "Okay, I'll be good."

"Ms. Tanaka, they are all yours," Temari grinned walking back to her office.

Gaara and Kiba sat down while Ms. Tanaka went through how they were to use their computers and what to do when whoever calls, and how to handle someone who speaks something other than Japanese.

Meanwhile, Kankuro left his last class around the same time as Gaara he went home. His heart was beating faster than normal, he walked into his room searching finding a pair of basketball shorts, and a beater. He heard Gaara and Kiba rushing around through the house then leave again.

Kankuro watched the clock, knowing Naruto's schedule he would be home from work and his run by five thirty or six in the afternoon. He had probably an hour, before shit was gonna get real.

Gaara was worth this, Kankuro didn't care about his size compared to Naruto. No one fucked with Kankuro's little brother and got away with it. Itachi never made Gaara cry like Naruto had, and this was the second time Naruto has done this.

Kankuro didn't know how to blow his time he sat pacing in his room angrily in other words getting pumped. Eventually Kankuro just left, he took his big dodge truck out to do this. Kankuro had to show his dominance, whether or not his truck was going to do that didn't really matter because, no one gets away with this kind of shit.

When Kankuro finally got to Naruto's house, he noticed Fluffy was in the backyard, that meant they were already done with their run.

Kankuro got down from his truck then walked up to the door and began banging on the poor door.

Naruto finally answered, "Hey Kankuro?" he was clearly confused seeing Kankuro's pissed face.

"What the fuck man?" Kankuro shot out pushing Naruto.

Naruto's eyes changed from confused to scared shitless. "What did I do man? What did I do?"

Kankuro pushed Naruto against the wall angrily, "I can't fucking believe you can even ask that." Kankuro shot.

"Okay I'm sorry," Naruto said trying to push Kankuro off of him.

Kankuro pushed Naruto back again so his head hit the wall harder this time, taking Naruto's light push as his move, "How can you apologize like that? Sounds like you don't give a fuckin' shit." Kankuro said angrily.

"Kankuro I don't understand…" Naruto said, again trying to push Kankuro off him.

This time Kankuro angrily pushed Naruto so he fell on tile floor in the foyer. "Do you know what it feels like seeing your little brother crying because some asshole broke his fucking heart?"

Naruto got off the floor, "I'm sorry, Kankuro it's just…" standing up Naruto looked up at Kankuro in a bent over position.

"It's just what? It's just fine that you fuck around with people's hearts now isn't it?" Kankuro shot, pushing Naruto so he was on the ground again.

Before Naruto could even get a word out, Kankuro was on his knees beside Naruto lifting him by the collar of his shirt. "Naruto we're not in fucking high school, grow the fuck up."

Naruto grabbed Kankuro's arm, "Kankuro, you don't get it."

When Kankuro heard that he shook his head and his balled fist finally hit Naruto in the face, "Maybe I don't get it, but what I understand is that you kissed my fucking brother then kissed some whore in front of him."

Naruto still cringing from the punch tried with more effort this time to push Kankuro away. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Kankuro felt Naruto trying to fight back, as Naruto pushed to stand up again. Kankuro clocked him on the side of the face sending him back down to the floor. "Then what the fuck was supposed to happen?" Kankuro asked.

Naruto knew that would leave a black eye, knowing Kankuro wouldn't stop till he heard something that would make him happy. "I guess I didn't know it would hurt him that much." Naruto said breathing for a minute.

"So you didn't care about my little brothers feeling?" Kankuro shot, another punch hitting Naruto in the face clear in the nose.

Naruto could feel the blood began to drip down out his nostril, "They did, but he was just driving me crazy Kankuro you just don't understand." This was the point where Naruto actually pushed Kankuro off of him enough that he could get up.

Kankuro rushing to a standing position, "Can you shut the fuck up, and stop making excuses for yourself? So what Gaara is always pissed off? It's your own fault for messing with him!" Kankuro said still furious pushing against Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he was ashamed what he did was crossing the line, and not only did he fuck up with Gaara he pissed off Kankuro. Naruto just looked down feeling the blood from his nose run down his face to his shirt. He shook his head, disappointed in more than himself.

Kankuro took this as another chance to clock him really good leaving him with a worse bloody nose and severe black eye.

"Kankuro, I just want you to know, I'm so sorry, sorrier then you'll ever know. I just want you to know something…" Naruto said quietly in the most sincere tone Kankuro ever heard Naruto use.

"What?" Kankuro said still in a sharp tone.

"Kankuro I don't know why, and I don't know how long I've felt this way, but for some reason… Gaara, I just have fallen for him… and if this is what it takes for you to forgive me, hit me harder, punch me again. There is just one thing I cannot stand to lose again." Naruto said looking at Kankuro his blue eyes full of guilt, and if Kankuro wouldn't have been so angry he would have seen the slight tears welling up in them.

Kankuro looked at Naruto not sure if he should believe him or just punch him again.

"Kankuro, I just… I love him. I love Gaara, Kankuro. I don't know why, or how I just am…" Naruto said.

"The one thing I don't get," Kankuro paused still angry, "If you love him like you say you do why would you go to Anko?"

"It's because of Gaara I had to… If I hadn't I would have hurt Gaara in a far worse way…" Naruto said honestly.

Kankuro looked at Naruto harshly, "If I ever find out about you trying to do that or doing that with him, I won't do this I'll fucking kill." Kankuro said.

Naruto almost laughed, he held it in, "I'm sorry Kankuro… but I just don't know why but I love him."

"I heard you… whatever… just leave Gaara alone, I hope I broke your nose." Kankuro said still mad.

"I'm really sorry," Naruto said, "but it's the truth."

End

Of

Chapter

Four:D

*Kiba's jacket buttons—I don't know what these are called…I couldn't remember and my mom didn't either…so the look like tiger teeth and maybe that's what they are called but they're big and long and plastic… (And not used as sex toys hahahaha) I couldn't even find a picture of them so sorry, but they're usually on little kids heavy coats, hopefully you got that:D My sister says they are called Toggle Coats? Look it up?

**Kiba's unique vest—Okay so you probably got this one, but his jacket and Kankuro's entire suit were supposed to like match… and so were Gaara and Naruto's. You know like those symbolism things.

***Baki being like Bruce Wayne—Recently I've had a slight obsession with Batman, if you didn't know who Bruce Wayne was, then I was on Tumblr the other day and I say this GIF and it had him say they should I own this place. So there's that, I don't know why I thought that was so important, but yes there's that.

****Year end competition—Okay so I really don't know how Japan works when it comes to cheerleading however I believe they have squads. Here where I live (New Mexico) at the end of the basketball season cheerleaders have what is called state, which is where all the squads compete with each other depending on the size of the school. However since Japan is sectioned I figure it's probably a little more like by cities rather than by state. Hence the reason why I called it a competition instead of state, my best suggestion would be like watch bring it on.

Authors Note

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy, so I'm back. I wrote kinda fast-ish not really, but I hope you guys all like I've been kinda busy with work and having super long fake nails that didn't allow me to type so well. So I have the rest of this story planned out. It consists of the next chapter 0 which is titled Life Without You… Then the final chapter and maybe an afterwards. I've been really excited about this story because I actually have an ending planned I hope it's surprising! Also I know I might have gotten a bit carried away with Naruto's character and his American job, but I'll clear it up here in the next chapter 0! Also one last thing I've also been working on a One-shot that I will post once I finish this bad boy!:) Be excited!

Alright, now like always here's my little section for my reviewers! I love you guys so much! I just want you guys to know I could never write the way I do without you guys! Thank you so much again!

VampireDoll666  
>Aww I sorry! I was actually pretty happy with that chapter it wasn't that long but I think it came out good, but now there's this one! I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Thank you for your review my dear! It means a lot to me!:)<p>

Battenburg507  
>Yay! I hope this chapter helped move the plot along even more! And thank you so much! It's just kinda hard for me to believe that I started this story when I was a sophomore in high school and now I'm all graduated and stuff! But hopefully this is satisfying since it's not a flashback chapter! Next one will be though:o So now Gaara's not really a cheerleader anymore!;o<p>

Theia Pallas  
>Hehe, I hope this is a satisfying chapter!:D Although Naruto shows his other side that's kinda yucky here! Don't worry the final chapter fixes all the boo boos! But you get see how he becomes a teacher next chapter!:D Thanks for your review!<p>

JennyPham7  
>Haha, I try to give a spoiled yet likable personality! Haha ehh I wanted someone I kinda like, but to be honest Naruto the show doesn't have very many good girl character, (that's just me) but he needed a girl so she worked… I mean I guess haha. Also as you can see from this chapter I'm all about that drama life;D So I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you sooooo much! You have no idea what it means to read that! Thanks again!<p>

SHANTI SYNDROME  
>Thank you! Well here you go darling! I hope you like this little guy! And I didn't have a fit this time! I just got kinda lazy *face palm* Sorry, but if I do say so myself I am getting faster at this updating chizz! Thanks again for your review!<p>

And to all of you who favorite and subscribe to this story thank you so much! I can't wait for the next two chapters to come out! I have the whole written plot thing finished for this next little guy and half of the one for Chapter 5, so just so you know I'll give you all a little spoiler for reading this entire stupid authors note! Spoiler: Naruto and Gaara get it on;D Despite Kankuro's warning here Gaara does what he wants;) so look forward to that! Because I know I am! *drool*

Any who, thank you for making it this far! I love all of you! I hope you enjoyed! Keep reading for more lovely story! Hopefully! I would really like to actually finish a story for once in my life!:)

Sooo do your thing and review, subscribe&&favorite!

Thanks for reading this far!:)

SammQ a.k.a. xthextellxtalexmassacrex

14,032 words and nearly 40 pages:o


	9. 04

Teacher Student Relationship

Rating T (May go up)

Xthextalextellxmassacrex

I don't own anything except the plot!

Summary  
>a blonde babysitter turned high school teacher. Life seems so simple, until you're in this situation because a lot can change in eight years. NaruGaa.<p>

Couples: Main Naruto&&Gaara, Hints of: Kankuro&&Kiba

Little star things (*) are at the bottom for their explanation.

WARNING: EXTREME OOC-NESS! ESPECIALLY WITH GAARA! I'M SORRY! HE'S JUST TOO CREEPER IN THE SHOW I LIKE HIM A LITTLE DIFFERENT:D Also if you made it this far it's kind of an obvious YAOI just saying…

Chapter 0.4  
>Life Without You<p>

Despite that Naruto was going to have to start all over again, he was actually excited, from the moment he got on the cramped plane to when he was walking out the terminal. Things just seemed warmer.

Naruto walked out of the plane a grin on his face, and while they waited for their bags Naruto stood happily, not realizing the group of girls nearby that seemed to have spotted him. As they turned to walk out of the airport, the bravest one came up to him and bashfully asked for his number, Naruto's ego going through the roof, he just smiled and apologized because he didn't have one and was just moving to California.

If this was setting a baseline for living in California things were going to be perfect.

It was just like that Naruto found himself a California boy, spending the rest of his summer moving in and unpacking and in his down time making his way to the beach. Being the summer, Naruto knew football was around the corner, he worked out on his own, getting fair to say, huge. His arms nearly bulging, and his abs something most guys envied, and girls drooled over.

Although Naruto was in his best shape yet, he still missed his social life in Japan. Since it was only summer Naruto had yet to meet more guys that would be his friend and not just stare in envy as he ran across the beach, but he had hope for the school year.

The only thing that really bothered Naruto was the fact that he still had a slight accent from speaking so much Japanese throughout his life. When he would speak he tried hard to sound like something else, but somehow that slight Asian sound made its way out.

Although things for Naruto seemed to be going well as result to his moving, things for Gaara weren't that so good.

School already starting was an uphill battle for Baki every morning. He would practically drag Gaara out of bed, then have someone dress him and carry him to his car. Baki being confused at his son's behavior simply tried harder to deal with Gaara as much as he could.

When Naruto was there Gaara was usually the first one ready and waiting for Baki in the morning. Now, however everything with Gaara was a battle, getting Gaara to eat dinner, to do his homework, to clean his room, anything Baki asked.

Gaara's behavior seemed to spread everywhere he went, not only was absolutely awful at home he began to act up at school. He would fight with the teacher, constantly argue with everyone, never completing his assignments, and never participating in any class activity.

Finally Gaara's teacher gave up, and called Baki for a parent teacher conference after he got off from work.

"Mr. Sabaku, I'm sorry, but if your son continues this behavior I will have no choice, but to have him held back." The teacher explained herself.

"Look, Gaara is having a difficult time accepting the fact that his best friend is no longer here…" Baki said sounding as sincere as possible. "I've been having a hard time with him since this summer." Baki said putting his face in his hands being as dramatic as possible.

"Well, the only thing I can suggest is counseling for him," the teacher placed her hand on Baki's shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do," Baki said sounding as if he could cry, "I love that little guy, maybe I'll try counseling with him."

"Mr. Sabaku if there is any other way I can help you just let me know," The teacher said gently.

"Maybe it's just that he's lacking a mother figure in his life, I just can't seem to find someone that would be good for the whole family." Baki said looking up at the teacher with a desperate look in his eye.

"Oh Mr. Sabaku, I'm sure you could find someone, you're a handsome and genuine man there should be no problem finding a good woman for you." She said her eyes holding a gentle gaze.

Baki almost gave in to himself and slept with the teacher, but in this case Gaara wasn't just failing that class, there were so many other problems that had built up behind Gaara. So instead of doing what he did with most of Temari and Kankuro's teachers so they passed, Baki just smiled at the young woman then decided he had to leave.

When Baki got home he went into Gaara's room to see the little boy coloring in some coloring book sprawled across his floor. "Hey Gaara," Baki smiled sitting on the small bed.

"Hi," Gaara said not even looking up to acknowledge Baki.

"I talked to your teacher today," Baki said.

"Did you take her on a date?" Gaara said bitterly.

Baki sighed realizing what his actions seemed to be doing to his son. "No, I just talked to her."

"I hate her," Gaara said annoyed.

"Why would you say that?" Baki said pausing, "she just wants what's best for you."

"Well I know what's best and it's not that dumb lady." Gaara said slamming closed his pencil box.

"No, Gaara… fine, I'll leave you alone because you need to get in a better mood before I can treat you like you're not a baby." Baki sighed.

Baki walked out of Gaara's room. "What a brat," he thought to himself making his way to Kankuro's room.

Kankuro sat in his room watching TV, missing his companion, as he heard a light knock on the door. "What?" Kankuro managed rolling his eyes.

His Dad popped his head in, "Kankuro," he paused "Can you help me with Gaara?" Baki managed making his way into the teen's room.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kankuro said with attitude.

"Please, talk to him? Help me tell him you know how hard it is to miss your best friend, tell him something Kankuro, be a big brother to him." Baki sighed.

Kankuro huffed out a breath, "I guess I could try," Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Please, I'll raise your allowance double?" Baki tried to reason.

"Dad, I'll do it… don't worry." Kankuro said getting annoyed by the gesture of money.

"Thank you Kankuro," Baki grinned.

Kankuro just nodded turning back to the TV. "I'll do it in a bit."

Baki smiled, and walked back out of his room. Kankuro wasn't Naruto, but for right now he would have to do.

Kankuro sighed, he would do it not just for his Dad, but also because he had promised his best friend he would take care of Gaara.

After about a half an hour had passed Kankuro kicked himself off his bed and walked to the little boy's room. "Gaara?" Kankuro called out opening the door slowly. The young boy was holding his blonde G.I. Joe just looking at it.

"What?" Gaara replied.

"Gaara, can I talk to you?" Kankuro said walking into Gaara's room and sitting on the floor.

"I guess," Gaara said.

Kankuro sat on the floor next to little Gaara, "Hey now, Gaara why are you sad?" Kankuro asked.

"I just miss my best friend," Gaara said rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"I know how you feel little guy, Naruto was one of my best friends too." Kankuro replied ruffling Gaara's hair.

Gaara just nodded as he began to cry, "Will he ever come back?" Gaara finally managed.

Kankuro opened his arms to the little boy, "I don't know," Kankuro petted his younger brother's hair as the kid cried on his arm.

Kankuro would tell Naruto about Gaara later if he remembered, the only means of communication they had was through text messages which though efficient the time difference caused them to not be awake at the same time and replies came after a long wait except the few times when Naruto or Kankuro were up late, which didn't happen very often with both of them training for football.

Although the tough times in Japan were far worse the troubles that Naruto faced, he still had a few problems of his own.

School started after it had in Japan Naruto began his daily routine, however school in America was very different from Japan. The first big difference was that most kids had cars here and didn't rely on public transportation, which wasn't a big surprise.

However when Naruto pulled in to the parking lot he was surprised by how many kids were sitting in the parking lot on their cars, couples on top of each other boys showing off, students dressed in their own unique styles because of the no uniform policy. Everything was so different, Naruto found a parking and got out of his car taking his stuff and going inside. Some of the students starred at the size of him as well as his well-toned body as he gracefully walked to the building.

Naruto knew he had to get his class list because of the late registration, so he walked into the front office. There sat a small blonde lady with her hair tied in almost a bee hive like fashion secured with a large clip, she looked up at the large boy. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Naruto took in a deep breath and spoke in a low tone to hide any hint of Japanese accent that might sneak out. "I transferred here over the summer, I'm N- Bryan Uptain." He finally got out.

"Oh we were expecting you," she said rotating her rolling chair so she could grab a file that was placed on top of a black plastic organizer. She opened it and pulled out a schedule that had a list of last names and classroom number along with the course title.

He nodded, "Thanks," was all that he could manage before she began to ask a list of questions.

"Where was it that you transferred from again? How tall are you? Do you play sports?" she said almost too quickly for Naruto to understand.

"I lived in Japan, and I don't know six foot six," He shrugged, "I played football in Japan." Naruto shrugged again.

"Wow, I'm gonna call the coach for football right now," the small woman said excitedly, "Bye their Bryan!" she explained.

Naruto waved and left the office his nerves actually getting him for once in his life. He looked at the schedule and began to decipher it, his first period or homeroom was supposed to be in some building room 202. Naruto sighed and began looking for his locker which was marked at the bottom of the schedule. Locker 413, he began looking at each locker finding it at the end of the hall on the bottom row which was just his luck.

Naruto huffed annoyed unlocking the locker opening looking for nothing. A short girl in glasses snuck passed him, he took the opportunity to ask her where these building were.

"Oi, I mean hey," he said loudly.

She turned around dropping her books that were gathered in her arms as she saw the large and attractive boy that was talking to her now.

"Sorry," he said picking up her books, "But look I'm new here and I don't know where anything is." He handed them to her.

Her eyes still big with shock, her shy behaviors reminded him of Hinata. "Well… I-I I can help you," she nodded.

He grinned then handed her his schedule, "Help me? Oh by the way I'm Bryan I just transferred here from Japan." He explained himself his natural charms oozing out as he tried to avoid being rude.

Her eyes grew again, "I'm-I'm I'm Esther," she smiled pushing up her glasses and grinning slightly.

She looked at the schedule and began explaining the schedule to him, he nodded and wrote notes on it so he wouldn't forget. He thanked her again and began waiting for the bell to ring.

Esther's notes helped him get to most of his classes on time, his first day dragged on. The girls in all his classes starred in awe at him being the first day he didn't have to worry about having to awkwardly introduce himself to the whole class instead they played name games where he spoke as little as possible.

Most of the classes seemed fairly easy compared to the classes he took when he was in Japan. The only one he was concerned with was his English class because he had mostly spoken Japanese for so long.

After his English class was the dreaded lunch, he decided to prolong making his way to the cafeteria and asked his English teacher a few questions, "Um… Ms. Taylor?" he questioned.

"What Bryan?" she asked looking up from her desk with a smile.

"Well, I just transferred from Japan and so my English might be a little behind, I just didn't want you to… to think I was just stupid." Naruto explained not hiding his slight Japanese accent.

"Oh Bryan, don't worry about it I'll help you with whatever you need," she smiled at the attractive young man.

He grinned and nodded, "Thank you so much Ms. Taylor."

"If you ever need anything just let me know," she smiled.

He smiled and nodded, "I will thanks again," Naruto made his way to the cafeteria annoyed, that only blew three minutes.

Naruto walked into the loud over crowded cafeteria that was covered with students everywhere. There was line for food, Naruto just got behind the last person and rolled his eyes. Lunch was nothing like this in Japan people went outside and ate and people weren't this loud and obnoxious. Naruto had no clue what to do, he got a plate the was full of food that looked it was swimming in Trans fats and grease. Naruto walked out to a door that led to picnic tables that were outside. The weather was hot, but in the shade the summer sun being blocked helped the heat.

His first lunch Naruto feared would end up being spent alone picking at the overly processed food on his plate. It was quiet outside aside from the light buzz of the chattering that came from inside the cafeteria.

Naruto sat there staring at the disgusting food and debated picking up something or just eating when he got home instead. As he decided that he would throw away his food, a voice called out, "Bryan?"

He looked back it was Esther, "Oh hey Esther," he said with a light grin.

"I saw you walk outside and I thought you might want a little company on your first day… do you mind if I sit here?" she said awkwardly.

"Go for it," he smiled lightly.

"Oh cool, I was hoping you didn't want be the mysterious new guy out here by yourself and make me just embarrass myself." she said with a slight awkward chuckle.

Naruto laughed, "No, I don't know why people don't wanna be out here it's awful in there."

Esther lightly laughed "You know everyone is talking about you in there," she gestured to the cafeteria.

"Really? About what?" he asked.

She opened a lunch box and began pulling stuff out. "They think you're like Russian or German or something and that they sent you here so you could play professional sports and only represent your country. Well that's the general rumor I've heard." She explained pulling out a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich and an apple.

Naruto eyed the large apple hungrily, "Really?"

"Yeah, do you not like the food here?" she asked looking at his hardly touched lunch.

"Yeah, it's grossing me out." He said honestly.

She handed him the apple, "You want it right?" she smiled.

His eyes grew, "Thank you so much." His slight accent slipping out.

"No problem," she smiled as he took a large bite out of the apple. "If you don't mind me asking, what's it like in Japan?"

He finished chewing "It's amazing, I lived in Tokyo, you didn't need a car everyone took the train. It was very populated but people can control themselves unlike in there," he said gesturing to the cafeteria.

She laughed, "I know what you mean, and I just was wondering I'm kind of an anime nerd." She smiled.

"Everyone is out there," he smiled, "What do you like?"

She blushed embarrassed to say, "This is so crazy, I can't believe you like anime. I mean not many people do here." She explained.

"Well I better move back," he teased "I honestly am beginning to hate it here, if it was up to me I would still be there. I know I stuck out like a sore thumb, but I do here too." He said looking up at the summer sky.

"Why did you come here then?" she said curiously.

"Well my parents wanted me to play professional football and I couldn't do that in Japan." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh, well do you like football?" she asked.

He nodded, "its life, I love it. I just don't love here." He said.

"Give it time it'll grow on you," she smiled.

He laughed, "Hopefully," he said throwing the milk in the air and catching it again in hopes it would shake it.

More students finally began to poor out of the lunch room to do their other lunch activities. Naruto just shook his head, "Americans are so strange, why do they like everything to be so extreme?"

"American culture," she just shrugged, "everyone wants to have the best of everything and take it to the next level," she explained sounding bummed in her own country.

Naruto nodded.

Lunch continued Naruto enjoying Esther's conversation, but as much as he enjoyed it she was no Kankuro. The day continued and while he was in his last class the football coach came into the classroom.

"I need to talk to Mr. Uptain." The coach said.

The teacher nodded, and Naruto stood up. The coach had a gleam in his eyes like he had just seen the perfect player.

"Bryan, I am Coach Sanchez," said the coach he was a small man of no more than five foot five, with gray hair and a baseball cap that had the school name and football on it. "I was just wondering if you had considered joining the team?"

"Yes sir, I've been looking for an opportunity to speak with you since I got here." Naruto replied as respectfully as he could.

"Well, I think you could do well for me with your size and height you could do anything." The coach explained. "You can come to practice tomorrow since I'm sure you didn't bring any practice gear."

"No sir I don't have it with me, but I have my own set of pads because they didn't have my size in Japan." Naruto explained, "Do you require a practice uniform? Because I own practice gear as well."

The coach grinned, "Bring it with you young man because I'm not sure myself if we have your size here, we haven't had a guy your size ever."

"Yes sir, what time do I have to be a practice tomorrow?"

"Be in the locker room by two forty five and on the field dressed out no later than three o'clock." The coach said happily.

Naruto nodded, "Yes sir, I will be there."

The coach nodded, "see you tomorrow then."

Naruto just smiled, "Yes sir, before three o'clock."

"You got it," the coach began walking away in a brisk almost skip like walk.

When Naruto got home he ate like there was no tomorrow, he got all of his papers signed then began his summer workout plan. Consisting of a mile run in the sand along the beach, followed by a lifting session since it was his arm day.

He lied and said he loved his new school and was so excited for football practice to start up because he had trained so hard all summer.

The next day rolled around and classes flashed by, Naruto bringing his own large lunch consisting of two sandwiches, an apple and an orange as well as a bag of baked chips, a yogurt, a travel size bag of granola, a chocolate protein bar, and a Gatorade. Esther commented on how much he ate and he just laughed and said he could probably eat more.

When practice rolled around Naruto was outside and 2:55 exactly one of the first ones out. "Alright ladies, you know what to do four laps right now," The coach yelled out. Naruto just started running not a groan while the others whined before starting.

It was between Naruto and the quarterback in who led the pack, it seemed the quarterback had the speed, but Naruto had the stamina. By the last lap Naruto was well ahead of the entire team, even lapping some of the linemen.

"Uptain, your body was made for sports," the coach commented.

"Thank you sir," he replied.

They did their drills and Naruto seemed to dominate everything he did, he was always the fastest and moved the best especially with tests of strength. During a water break Coach Sanchez asked Naruto, "So Bryan how are you hanging out there?"

"Good sir, it feels good to get back to the game." Naruto responded.

"You're really impressing me I want to see you in a few scrimmages which is what we are doing next, I'll place you in different positions and we'll see where you do best." The coach explained.

The coach did just that, moving Naruto around the field, finding him good as a linebacker or a defensive end despite his height and weight he was not built to be a line man, even if he could force his way through the linemen on the team now.

The scrimmages led Naruto to play well in most positions, despite that the other player that was in for the position Naruto was still better despite the four years the boy had worked to reach that place on the team.

After practice the coach stopped Naruto at the door of the locker room, "Bryan, I know some of the other players might be a little mad at my decision on where to place you, but I believe I'm gonna set you as a linebacker which one I'm not sure, but I want you making tackles and dominating like you did in practice today."

Naruto nodded, "Yes sir, I can do that. Football is my life, I'll do my best."

"Great, I ordered you a jersey today is number 56 okay?" The coach asked.

"Perfect," Naruto grinned.

And for the first since school started the day before Naruto felt maybe this could be alright, and that he just might be a step closer to reaching his goal of playing professionally.

Back in Japan football season seemed to be doing well for Kankuro, he finally got his chance to shine his senior year. No more being out done by Naruto, he had all the girls he had everything Naruto used to have, but it wasn't really worth it.

Sure Kankuro had his friends on the team, but he no longer had someone who was an equal to him like Naruto. Even if Naruto would outperform him they were companions at running the school, equals. Even though he had it all to himself, what did it matter if he had no best friend to share it with?

Gaara spent a lot of time moping still, and refused to behave like he had before. However he now was able to find comfort in his older brother whenever Kankuro had time for him, which wasn't as often as Naruto, but it helped with his behavior at home.

Football season began to bother Gaara more than he thought it would, it was every weekend he was dragged to the football stadium to watch his brother, which took away from the endless catering he received at home which was not something Gaara liked.

When Temari finally came back from college to spend her fall break at home, she started a whole drama about Gaara's behavior at her father, explaining her opinion on how he had ruined Gaara on his own and that the only reason they had not seen it till now was because Naruto took care of him and took all of Gaara's negative energy.

Which began a whole fight like always between Temari and Baki.

One night during her fall break Gaara sat in Temari's room with her, while she had her own girls night, painting her toes, doing a detox mask, and having a Bring It On* movie marathon. Baki having no idea how much of an impression these movies would have on his son.

"Temari, I have a question." Gaara began.

"What is it Gaara?" Temari asked curiously.

"Can boys really be cheerleaders here?" Gaara asked referring to the boys in the movie.

Temari shrugged, "Yeah I don't see why not, a lot of boys just don't I guess. Most don't think it's a manly sport, but I don't see what's wrong they get to see girls in tiny skirts and they're usually really strong and make the team so much better."

"Do boys get a lot of attention if they're on the cheer team?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah, sometimes good attention sometimes not so good attention, but they definitely get noticed." She said.

Gaara just nodded as the thoughts began to form in his little brain about what he was gonna do to make sure he had all the attention when he was old enough. It was then that Kankuro burst through the door yelling "boo!" scaring both of them and getting pillows thrown at him to leave.

Naruto's first game came, finally things were getting better even if it took about two weeks before the other football players warmed up to him. Now when he was in the locker room he could joke around with all the guys and it wasn't weird. Though some tension still stood between some of the guys that had been moved positions because of him things had gotten exceedingly better.

When the first game came Naruto finally got his uniform jerseys, they fit like a glove and looked amazing. The school colors of blue and orange perfectly fit Naruto's personality more than the colors of his old school. They had their pep talk and left feeling pumped, even though they were a team they began to feel like maybe Naruto would be really help and push them to what they could really be.

When they ran out Naruto led the pack, the announcer even made a comment about him as they preceded to the field. "Number 56, leader of the tigers is a new player that just transferred in from Japan, he goes by the name of Bryan Uptain," the man said.

They began their warm ups and lined up on the home side of the field. The game began and they dominated, the game didn't even have a point where they were close in score.

Many comments about Naruto as he played were made by the announcer, even though Naruto had nerves from hell about the game he played better than he even knew he could.

The final score looked something like 43-14, they killed it and Naruto never felt so accomplished.

After the game Tsunade and Jiraiya met Naruto outside of the locker room. "Naruto, you did amazing!" Tsunade said hugging the sweaty young man.

"I can't even believe it myself." Naruto said proudly.

The coach came out of the locker room seeing Naruto with his parents he wanted to congratulate them on how well Naruto had done.

"Great game there Bryan," the coach smiled.

"Thank you sir," Naruto replied, "Actually these are my parents Tsunade and Jiraiya I've been wanting to introduce you guys."

"Why hello there, I am Coach Sanchez," he shook both of their hands, "he has truly been a blessing on our team I am so glad that I can be his coach."

"He's a great young man, we couldn't ask for any better." Tsunade said her Japanese accent very prominent.

Naruto just blushed lightly and shrugged.

"He really is, well I'll be looking forward to getting to know you guys." Coach Sanchez smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

As they walked off, out of the stadium another voice called out to him, "Bryan!" it was a girl.

Naruto turned around looking to find out who it was, "Oh hey Esther," he smiled.

"You did really well, I'm not much of a football fan, but I figured I should support my friend." She smiled.

"Oh thanks Esther, it means a lot to me!" He said.

She smiled, "Well I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"Definitely," he smiled.

She waved and walked off back to a group of girls that all had a similar look to Esther, and were gathered around giggling.

"Oh, who's that girl?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh that's Esther, she's really nice we've been eating lunch together." Naruto said.

"She reminds me of Hinata," said Tsunade.

Naruto laughed, "I know, me too."

"You like nerds Naruto," Jiraiya laughed.

"Hey, she's cute though." Naruto said looking back at her with all her friends.

"She's very cute, and wholesome." Tsunade said rolling her eyes at Naruto.

"She's short, and has a nice little nerdy look going on, I mean I guess you could see that as being cute." Jiraiya said looking back at her as well.

"Well, how about this she could be cute." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well actually she could be hot."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow, "you think so?"

"Yeah, I bet I could make her hot." Naruto said sounding a little too cocky for Tsunade's liking.

"I disagree." Jiraiya said.

"You guys are such pigs." Tsunade said angrily.

"I bet, if I dated her I could change her whole look." Naruto said.

"Really? It's a bet then." Jiraiya smirked, both of them disregarding Tsunade's comment.

"What do I get if I win?" Naruto asked.

"A hot girlfriend," Jiraiya laughed.

"Alright that'll work for me." Naruto laughed, "Tsunade, don't worry I like her as she is, but I want everyone to see her the way she really is on the outside as much as I do."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "don't go breaking the poor girl's heart." Tsunade said still angry.

"I won't." Naruto said.

They went to dinner to celebrate Naruto's game and had a quiet evening at home.

As the semester flew by in Japan football season came to an end earlier then Kankuro had hoped when the district competition rolled around they lost not because of their skill level, but because they were just missing their perfect link.

Gaara continued his terrible behavior mostly at school, he was mostly just quiet and in his room when he was at home, Baki wrote it off and thought maybe his son was finally healing in a more positive way or perhaps he was just getting tired of behaving terrible at home and at school either way, Baki was just happy his whole life with Gaara wasn't a fight. Even though Gaara's bad behavior had continued at school and Gaara seemingly spent more and more time in trouble or in the principal's office rather than in class, Baki had accepted that Gaara just might have to repeat the grade and was fine with it.

As the first semester began to wind down Gaara received his report card which explicitly stated that next year he would have to repeat fourth grade. When Baki saw this he sighed, "Gaara, did you read this?"

"No," Gaara replied looking down at his dinner plate, in a sassy manner.

"Well it says you are going to repeat the fourth grade next year." Baki said setting the piece of paper down beside his plate.

Tonight it was just Baki and Gaara having dinner together, Kankuro was out and Temari had returned to college for her finals, and Baki was actually single for the time being.

"Dad, as long as I don't have the same stupid teacher I don't care." Gaara replied rolling his eyes.

Baki sighed, "Gaara, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Gaara didn't reply and continued to eat his dinner, he really didn't care at this point. He was slowly growing up and maybe he would have grown up in a far more positive way had Naruto stayed, being the only positive influence that Gaara let into his life.

As the fall rolled around for Naruto things stayed fairly positive, his popularity ever growing, his accent fading, more guys became his friend, and life began to turn into the life he had imagined he would have in California.

Homecoming was about a week and half away and the boys sat in the locker room getting ready for practice. "So Bryan who are you taking to homecoming?" said Steven the quarter back of the team.

Naruto just laughed "I was actually thinking of asking Esther," Naruto shrugged.

"Are you really?" Gavin a large line man asked shocked.

"The little nerdy girl?" Steven asked to make sure there wasn't an amazingly hot Esther he had somehow missed.

"Yeah dude, she's cute," Naruto said.

"I guess, you like nerds or what?" Steven said trying to imagine Bryan and Esther together.

"Well no, she's cool I eat lunch with her sometimes, and we did a project at her house and she's got a nice body dude." Naruto explained.

"Really? She's small I thought she was just plain Jane," said Gavin.

"Nah dude, like she was in this little tank top, and these short shorts I was shocked." Naruto said.

"Big tits? No one would ever know with those baggy shirts, and a nice ass?" Gavin said more thinking out loud rather than making any sense.

"Who has big tits?" asked Kevin, Naruto's best guy friend who was the other linebacker.

"Bryan's chick Esther," Steven said with a chuckle.

"Oh Esther, fuck yeah dude, I believe it, we sat next to each other I remember her shirt pulled tight and I was in a state of shock honestly." Kevin said stripping.

"She's cute huh?" Naruto directed at Kevin.

Kevin nodded "I'd tap that, she's pretty cool too, we ate lunch with her like Monday huh?" Kevin replied to all the guys.

"Either way, me and my dad have a bet about her," Naruto chuckled.

"A bet?" Gavin laughed.

"Yeah, I told him if I dated her I could make her hot," Naruto explained.

"Dude, I bet you can't," Steven said, "What are you a fashion designer how are you gonna do that?"

"I have ways," Naruto smiled.

"Yeah right, I bet you fifty dollars you can't," Steven said.

"I bet twenty he can't," Gavin joined.

More and more of the football team joined in betting against Naruto the bet getting up to two hundred dollars.

"Alright I'm expecting my two hundred dollars before winter break," Naruto smiled.

They continued to practice, and after as Naruto and Kevin walked to their cars, Kevin stopped and said "Dude, I'll help you if you give me half."

"Help me?" Naruto laughed

"Yeah, I'll have my girlfriend take Esther out shopping at least for homecoming," Kevin offered.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that." Naruto said.

"Sweet dude, ask her Friday and they'll go shopping with her Saturday." Kevin said.

"Awesome, how do I ask her?" Naruto said.

"Flowers, and a teddy bear automatic yes." Kevin smiled.**

Friday rolled around and Naruto stood in her microbiology class which was her first class of the day wearing his football jersey, holding a large bouquet of a dozen long stem roses and a light brown teddy bear with an orange bow tied around its neck. When she walked in to class her eyes grew as she saw the handsome blonde standing by her desk.

"Bryan?" she said with an awkward laugh.

"Esther," he grinned biting his lip in a suave manner, "I was wondering if you, would want to go to homecoming together?"

Her jaw dropped, and for a moment he saw the Esther he met on day one again. "I-I-I-I I would love to," she finally managed throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him, he set the flowers down on a nearby desk and embraced the small girl.

Word spread quickly about how Bryan had asked Esther, and how it was like the school scandal of a century.

When lunch rolled around Esther and Naruto sat outside like they usually did, except today Kevin also sat with them.

"So I hope you don't mind going with my friends to dinner?" Naruto said as they sat together.

"No that's fine that could be really fun." She replied.

"Yeah we're going to this fancy place I don't even know where it is, but don't worry I'll pay for everything." Naruto explained.

"Oh it's not a big deal," she said.

"Well he is the dude, let him pay." Kevin said bluntly.

She just laughed, "Alright."

It was then that Marissa Kevin's girlfriend came outside. "Hey Kev," she smiled.

He kissed her cheek as she sat at the fourth chair at the table, "Hey Esther, I was wondering since you're going with Bryan, why don't you come with me and my friends to go dress shopping… I mean unless you don't already have one." She smiled.

Esther was shocked at this statement, Marissa had always been the nicest "popular" girl at school but this was the first time she had actually gone out of her way to ask Esther to hang out.

"Well yeah, I wasn't even planning on going, so I don't have a dress or anything." Esther said.

"Great, we're going on Saturday I'll pick you up! And if you want just me and you can go get out hair and nails done before, I know this really great place." Marissa continued.

"Really? Yeah I'd love that! I have no idea how to do anything with my hair at all." Esther said honestly.

"Yeah it'll be fun, here I'll text you about tomorrow then, what's your number?" Marissa smiled.

They exchanged phone numbers and Marissa continued to sit and chat with the group in a friendly manner.

The following week passed by very quickly, Naruto was lucky that Esther picked a black dress, because now he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of finding a new shirt instead he found a white shirt and a long black tie. He picked out a white orchid with baby's breath that lightly surrounded it and a nice sparkly wrist band for her corsage.

When Saturday came Naruto got ready fairly quickly and Kevin met him his house. This was the first time Kevin had ever seen Naruto's house. He was shocked, Naruto lived in a large two story house in one of nicer neighborhoods that surrounded their school. Kevin pulled up in his 2000 Honda Civic that he had poured every single dollar of his allowance since he had gotten it into making it look like a street racing Honda with an obnoxious system.

Naruto opened the door and let him in, "Just take off your shoes while we wait my mom's a little weird about it." Naruto said almost embarrassed.

"Dude you house is bomb," Kevin said taking off his size eleven shoes and placing them next Naruto's large size fifteens.

Naruto laughed lightly "It's pretty nice, not as nice as my friend Kankuro's in Japan, but I like it." Naruto said welcoming in his friend.

In loud Japanese a woman cried out "Naruto who was at the door?"

Kevin's eyes grew, "Mom it was my friend Kevin, we're gonna wait here until the girls tell us they're ready." Naruto yelled back in English.

"Oh okay," she yelled back, they heard running down the stairs.

Naruto led Kevin to the living room and fell back on the couch. In walked Tsunade, "How come Bryan never introduces me to his friends," she smiled at Kevin, "Hi there, I'm Tsunade, Bryan's mom," she said in clear English.

"Oh I'm Kevin," Kevin replied standing up to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said bowing her head slightly as they shook hands.

"You too," He smiled trying to be as respectful as he could.

Tsunade nodded and walked to the kitchen, she paused near Naruto's ear and whispered in Japanese, "Why did you tell him I was your mother?"

Naruto shrugged, "It's easier," he matched her Japanese.

Kevin looked over at him in shock, "You speak..?" he was clearly confused.

"Well I lived in Japan most of my life," Naruto shrugged.

"No way, I wasn't sure where you transferred from I heard a lot of different places like Germany and Russia, never would I have thought Japan." Kevin explained. "Say something in Japanese."

Naruto laughed, "Like what?"

"Describe how you got ready," Kevin said.

Naruto shrugged alright, and began to speak in Japanese.

"Dude that's fucking insane," Kevin said covering his mouth remember Tsunade was still near.

Naruto just laughed, "I used to mostly speak Japanese till I moved back."

"That's cool, I'm just taking Spanish two." Kevin laughed.

It was then both of the boy's cell phones alerted them of a text. "Girls are ready," Naruto said loud enough so Tsunade could here.

"Okay well you be safe take lots of pictures, here's my camera" Tsunade said as they began to walk out. Naruto grinned and pulled on his jacket putting the camera into his pocket. He pulled on his dress shoes and began walking out.

"Jiraiya, Naruto is about to leave!" Tsunade called up to Jiraiya forgetting Naruto's English name.

"Here I come," came a loud male voice from upstairs.

As Naruto stood up from adjusting his shoes a taller man with white hair in a ponytail came down the stairs, "Well Bryan, you clean up nice." He said slyly.

"I try," Naruto said touching his spiked hair.

"Of course, don't forget this." Jiraiya grinned holding out a small wallet, Naruto raised his eyebrow, and a wink let him know just what it was.

"Did you get your flower for her?" Tsunade snapped.

"Oh no, I almost forgot." He said stuffing the wallet into his pocket.

Tsunade rushed back to the kitchen to grab the clear plastic box with the lovely flower in it.

The boys took off each to their own date's house, when Naruto arrived at Esther's house he walked up to the door proudly. When her father answered the door he looked up at the young man still shocked at his size and style.

"Hello sir, I'm Bryan Uptain here to pick up Esther." He smiled politely.

"Come in Bryan, it's good to see you again, she'll be a minute." Esther's father replied.

He welcomed in Naruto offering him a seat on the couch, Esther's mother came rushing in to the living room followed by a younger girl who reminded him of a female Gaara. "You must be Bryan," she said walking over to Naruto, who stood back up to shake her hand.

"Yes, ma'am I'm Bryan Uptain," he smiled his smoothest smile nearly wooing his dates mother.

"I've heard a lot about you from Esther, I'm so sorry I didn't get to meet you last time you came over I was busy with this one." She gestured to the small girl who was peaking from behind her mother.

"Oh I understand, back in Japan I used to watch a little boy every day," He kneeled down to get to her level, "Hi there," he smiled and offered his hand to shake.

The young girl smiled and slowly put out her own hand. "My you must be a princess with that beautiful hair you have," he grinned gesturing to her blonde hair much lighter than that of Esther's natural brown hair.

The young girl giggled, "Yeah, I'm Princess Aurora," she finally said pulling on her dress up dress.

"Wow, I can't believe I get to meet sleeping beauty," Naruto said.

The little girl giggled, Naruto stood back up Esther's mom so shocked at the young man she just grinned. "Let me just check on Esther."

The little girl smiled, and said, "You wanna see me write my name?"

Naruto nodded, "I'd love to,"

She dashed off and grabbed a paper, "A… U… R… O… R… A… Aurora" The little girl wrote on a paper.

The young girl just in kindergarten showed the paper to Naruto who looked at it and smiled. "Wow, you really are a princess," the little girl giggled again.

"I bet you're a prince!" Aurora smiled up at him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Esther says you're perfect, and only princes are perfect." The girl explained her reasoning.

"How did you know? Shhh we can't let the secret out okay?" Naruto leaned over whispering to her.

"So Bryan, I hear you play football?" Esther's dad asked.

"Yeah, actually I do, I'm actually getting looked at by a lot of schools to play college ball, which is pretty awesome." Naruto said happily, turning his attention to Esther's father, while Aurora began drawing on her paper.

"That's great, where would you go if you had the choice?" He asked.

"Probably UCLA, but only if I get to play for them, I don't wanna leave California."

Naruto said.

Esther's dad nodded, then looked at the hallway, where his wife just walked out.

Naruto turned his head and stood up as he saw Esther, she looked beautiful.

Instead of her usual glasses, she had sported contacts and eye makeup, stuff she hardly wore. Her overgrown straight bangs had been trimmed and cut fashionably, her hair in an up-do that seemed very intricate, with curls and twists. Her dress was mind blowing, it was a long black spaghetti strap dress with ruffles down the middle, and although it wasn't skin tight it showed her figure amazingly. Her feet were even in a pair of low heels that were also black but went with the dress.

Naruto smiled at her in one of his more genuine smiles as she looked up at him he was able to see her pale green eyes clearly for once.

He placed the corsage on her wrist as she blushed, it took her mom to pin his flower to his jacket, after numerous pictures using both Esther's mom's camera and Tsunade's camera they were able to leave for a fun night.

Homecoming went amazingly, Naruto and Esther danced all night, despite Naruto having to lean down, most of their dances.

The week after homecoming was fairly basic, even with all the gossip about Bryan and Esther kissing during homecoming. Esther was asked a few times if it really happened and she nodded saying "Yeah, why?" and the girls would respond with a "Just curious," or a "No way?"

After all of the boys had witnessed what Esther looked like with the dress she wore they further pressured Naruto to hurry up and date her so they could see the full out effect that Naruto would have on her.

It was already Friday when Naruto finally decided that he would ask her on a date and to potentially be his girlfriend, and it was just like that things began to fall into place.

It seemed each day Esther would dress a little different wearing lower cut t-shirts that were semi snug Naruto was no longer on the market as the schools hottest guy.

It was winter break when Naruto and Kankuro finally got to spend some time talking to each other, with cell phones calling long distance was cheaper and allowed the boys to actually get to hear about each other's life. Luckily their winter breaks had lined up just right so their plan would work out.

"Hey Naruto," Kankuro said.

"What's up Kank," Naruto said finding his Japanese again.

"Not too much, how's it living in Cali?"

"It's been alright just living the dream," Naruto laughed.

"I believe it,"

"So, how's everyone out there? Gaara, Temari, Hinata?"

"Well Temari's in college, but apparently she's all hung up over Shikamaru," Kankuro paused hearing Naruto laugh about his sister. "And Gaara well… he's well not doing too well still he going to have to repeat the fourth grade because he just had a terrible attitude all of last semester… so I mean there's that." Kankuro said knowing Naruto would not be happy to hear the negative news about his brother.

Naruto sighed, "I hoped he would have gotten over it at least by now." Naruto said sadly.

"Well you know Gaara better than all of us, you should have known this was gonna last borderline forever." Kankuro replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto said still annoyed in the fact Gaara had to suffer so much because of a decision he had to make.

The phone call proceeded and the boys hung up and it seemed just like that their lives returned to being concerned with themselves.

Second semester flew by Naruto accepted a full ride sports scholarship to UCLA to play football. Kankuro accepted a scholarship for academics to a university on the far side of Tokyo where his dad promised him an apartment. And Gaara did absolutely nothing knowing that he was going to have to repeat fourth grade he made no effort to save himself from the apparent doom he would be faced with.

After graduation Naruto broke up with Esther, and moved on with his life. He felt bad leaving the poor girl, who cried as soon as he dropped the bomb.

Kankuro made his way into college with a positive outlook and a potential girlfriend, and it was just like that his life was set into college bound mode.

It was just like that college started and Naruto was one of the very few starting freshmen which gave him a sort of name for himself. Unlike most of the freshmen who had to red shirt this year Naruto got more playing time then some of the juniors and seniors. It seemed most people knew who he was, though LA wasn't a small town by any means, sometimes people would come up to Naruto at places like the grocery store and ask for a picture because they had seen him on the field or on TV for an interview. Which had happened a few times because he was one of the few college freshmen at UCLA that were starting.

As for school Naruto aced most of his classes, the classes he had taken in Japan were harder than these, especially since he was getting his degree in teaching art to high school students. He had always liked drawing and had gotten to be pretty good at drawing scenery, so he figured he could teach art after his football career fell through.

Parties were something Naruto enjoyed but didn't really frequent, mostly because he didn't wanna get caught with his pants down so to speak. Especially since NFL coaches had their eyes on him, so since he only wanted to play for the San Diego Chargers he kept his nose clean and enjoyed college. However because of all the attention Naruto continued to keep himself grounded and maintained his friendly manner, not forgetting that he came to California with a Japanese accent and no friends.

Gaara repeated the fourth grade and did better this go around, not fighting with his male teacher. Instead he did extraordinary and the teacher questioned why they held him back the year before.

Kankuro enjoyed college he practically lived with his girlfriend who he had met the first semester of his freshmen year. School seemed to breeze by, and Kankuro went for premed minoring in business, deciding he really didn't want the company and knowing that Temari would probably end up taking it over. Despite her and Baki not getting along at all Temari's business skills were far superior and that was what she was going to school for so it made sense.

Gaara continued schooling, for fifth grade Baki put him into a new private school that was fairly large but continued all the way until twelfth grade. It had a mandatory uniform consisting of a suit like uniform that was the school colors and a similar one for the girls except it was a skirt and a large bow style neck tie not the straight tie the boys had. Gaara seemed to enjoy it and up until sixth grade Gaara maintained a quiet and overall nice demeanor, well as far as Baki was concerned.

However when Gaara reached sixth grade he began his awkward phase as Baki originally addressed it, first asking his dad if he could go to gymnastic classes. Which Baki didn't think twice about, so he paid for Gaara to go to the best gymnastics classes in Tokyo. It wasn't until Gaara pulled his second stunt that Baki began to worry. When Gaara went for his haircut he told the lady cutting his hair to style it in a longer layered hairstyle and to bleach it out platinum blonde.

When Gaara walked out of the shop to where his dad was waiting his haircut already long finished, Baki's eyes grew. "Gaara…"

Gaara gave his dad a look that told Baki 'pay for it,' and Baki did not saying anything. Baki sat lost not understanding his son at all. He called Kankuro who told him, "Dad, maybe Gaara's just gay." Which made sense but scared Baki all the same.

It was after the haircut Gaara began hanging around with the girls on the cheer team, he began wearing eyeliner and painting his nails and Baki knew then that what Kankuro had said was probably true and that all that was left to do was to accept it and move on.

Kankuro being newly single mostly worked and went to school he was already a junior and almost done with his degree in premed and business which allowed him to have a far more flexible schedule and work almost full time making enough money to pay for his apartment and cell phone bill which were his two main bills being that his dad had bought him a new car when he graduated from high school. With Kankuro's life in almost full swing he left Baki there to figure Gaara out on his own, only seeing each other in passing at work or at the weekly dinner they had. Baki was stuck trying to figure out how to deal with Gaara all on his own which was a hard task and continuously getting harder.

For Naruto College breezed by, he finished his student teaching and at his graduation he knew he was already the number one draft pick for the NFL. He received a lot of attention for all of this being so amazing every team was scouting him trying to see what would be his major deal breaker. In an interview they questioned him, "So Bryan, being the number one draft pick what team do you really hope to be on?"

Naruto just grinned, "I'm probably one of the biggest San Diego Charger fans ever."

"Really? And why is that?"

"I love California, even when I lived back in Japan California was my favorite place to visit." Naruto smiled explaining himself.

"What if another team wants you more?"

"I'd be kinda bummed to be honest, but I guess I'll take what I can get, the only thing is I did promise my best friend in Japan that one day I would play for the Chargers." Naruto said hiding the fact that he'd rather not play at all if it wasn't for San Diego.

It was after that the San Diego Chargers coach gave everything to get Naruto on their team. When it came out that San Diego had chosen him Naruto almost cried with excitement and when he received his jersey it was an amazing moment for Naruto having Jiraiya and Tsunade hug him on national television.

It was just like that Naruto spent his rookie year getting an amazing amount of playing time and was a major topic on ESPN.

Gaara finished seventh grade and in eighth grade he tried out for the high school cheer team which though it was all part of his school it was a different league that they mostly allowed ninth grade an up to try out for. Gaara however made them make an exception, he had his tumbling down to an impressive precision, as well as had a lot of practice with lifts because of the gym he went to for gymnastics. He was strong and had what it took and was even better than most of the girls on the team.

As the school year progressed they had their regional competition, Gaara had even mixed up a song of American and Japanese music for their competition routine which helped them to place in the top for their competition.

When Gaara was doing his routine he thought of Naruto with some of the music that was in it reminding him of when Naruto hugged his brother good bye at the airport talking about cheerleaders saying how he loved them or something. Which gave Gaara mixed emotions, happy about all the good that happened between the two and all the bad that followed it.

Kankuro having graduated from premed finally was working fulltime for the summer trying to decide what exact branch of medical school he was going to continue his studies in. Deciding to take a year off he called Naruto, who was enjoying his job in the NFL, maybe one of them could visit the other.

One night after texting Naruto a few times ahead of time he made a phone call curious what the blonde was up to now.

"Hello," came Naruto's deep voice in English.

Kankuro shocked out the sound of the English, "Hey Naruto," he said matching the English.

"Kankuro, dude I miss you!" Naruto said.

Kankuro laughed "I miss you too,"

"When did you learn English?" Naruto questioned.

Kankuro just laughed again, "I took classes in college and then I had to learn for work since I went on a business trip with my dad to New York a few months ago. What are you doing with your life?"

Naruto laughed, "No way, I'm playing for the chargers like I said I would." Naruto said proudly.

"Are you really? I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you recently."

"Well you should come out here, you can stay at my place and come to one of my games." Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah let me get like two weeks off, and I'll be there I'll text you when I get the time off." Kankuro said.

Kankuro applied for the two weeks off after this week finished, at the family dinner that happened every Thursday night Baki asked Kankuro about the two weeks he was taking off. "Well actually, I'm going to California to visit Naruto and go to one of his games."

When Gaara heard this his eye grew, "You are not," he said in a feisty manner.

Those being the first words Gaara had said all dinner his eyes usually not moving from his full keyboard blackberry. Everyone was shocked. "What?" Kankuro said giving Gaara a look of confusion.

"I said, no you are not." Gaara said his voice feminine and bitchy.

"Yes I am," Kankuro said brows still furrowed in confusion.

"Then I'm going too," Gaara said setting his phone down and giving Kankuro a pissed off look.

"Gaara you have school," Baki said.

"So?" Gaara replied.

"So you're not going." Baki said sternly.

"Oh my god dad, you're so stupid." Gaara said angrily.

Kankuro sighed, "Gaara you don't even speak English you'll struggle too much besides I already told Naruto it's just gonna be I don't wanna explain that to him."

"Well then call him and tell him he's getting one more guest," Gaara said annoyed.

"Gaara you can't do that." Kankuro replied.

"Well then get me a hotel room," Gaara almost yelled.

"Gaara I'm using my own money to fly out there, I'm not spending money on a hotel room for you."

It was then Baki said, "Gaara you cannot go, and that's that deal with it." Gaara started to cry and stormed off out of the restaurant.

The following week flew by for Kankuro and before he knew it he was in California going to Naruto's house that he had bought with his signing bonus from the Chargers. Naruto showed Kankuro all of the cool things about San Diego. Then disappeared for practice a few hours every day, leaving Kankuro with Tsunade and Jiraiya who enjoyed him and showed him everything he should see since he was there.

That weekend Kankuro went to the game and sat in the special box seats with Tsunade and Jiraiya, Kankuro was so excited about Naruto playing and how good he was doing. After the game the Chargers beating the other team to no end, Kankuro and Naruto hit up a club and enjoyed themselves with the girls drooling all over them in the VIP lounge.

The following day Kankuro and Naruto went and found stuff for Baki, Gaara and Temari. He got Baki the new bikini calendar from the San Diego Charger cheerleading squad. Naruto gave Kankuro an autographed large poster of himself to take back to Gaara as well as a charger cheerleading bear. For Temari Kankuro got her a t-shirt with the charger symbol because she still like Naruto even if they were ex's. Naruto gave Kankuro a new flat brimmed hat with the charger lightning bolt with a number fifty-six on the side and Uptain across the back.

And as quick as Kankuro's vacation went it was over, and he flew back to Tokyo, jet lag and all. When Kankuro presented everyone their gifts, Baki just laughed and said "This is beautiful, I'm putting it in my bathroom," referring to the calendar.

Temari just smiled and said "Thank you, but what does he look like now?"

To fill her curiosity Kankuro smiled and said "Let me show you Gaara's gift," He pulled out the large poster and unrolled it.

The picture had a shirtless Naruto, flashing one of his signature smiles with his arms across his chest, showing his spiral sun tattoo that was across his stomach as well as his tattoo across his arm that said "Faith" and "Success" in Japanese as well as the kanji for love on his other arm. Both Gaara and Temari's jaws practically hit the floor. "Oh dang," she said in shock.

Gaara just blushed not saying much of anything.

"Yeah he has this tattoo on his back and it seriously says 'football is life' and he tells people it means 'you will find happiness in what you love' cause it's in Japanese no one in America knows he's an idiot." Kankuro said laughing.

Everyone laughed at Kankuro, Gaara only smiled, he was honestly still mad at Kankuro for going to America, and just wished he could smack him across the face in his anger. When he returned to his room he threw the bear and rolled poster into a drawer that he didn't really care about.***

Gaara's life returned to normal, he was busy being the only boy on the girl cheer squad, and loved the attention he go. Gaara's eighth grade year was just a preview of what high school was going to be like when ninth grade rolled around his popularity only increased even though he was just a freshmen he had made his mark. He had the friends, the money and even the attention of boys.

Naruto continued his life he was one of the most valued player on San Diego's team and if it wasn't for him the tackles he had made would not have been there. People loved him because of his charisma and his style he had class and was still overall very grounded as a person. Going into his second season of pro football Naruto had won a place in the top five of the NFL's Top 25 Sexiest Players done by a women's magazine. In which he had a small interview and small photo shoot, in the photo shoot he was shirtless with just his football pads and pants.

This not only increased his popularity but it also scored him a deal with Under Armour to pose in an ad for their new line of football equipment. Naruto was loving the attention but continued to keep his head and instead of buying all sorts of things with the money he had gotten from the magazine and Under Armour he put it away and used just what he got from football to buy Tsunade and Jiraiya a new house. His life seemed to be going well, he trained hard and played hard and looked great keeping to himself most of the time.

For Gaara his sophomore year was even better than his freshmen, he literally ruled the school, he was part of the cheerleaders, and if you wanted to be on the squad he had to like you because he was the whole squad. His life was perfect, his dad didn't bother him or get mad at him for being on the cheer squad or for being gay when Gaara finally told Baki after Baki had hinted at his uncertainty. All that was expected of Gaara was to do well in school, be smart and have safe sex, and keep his attitude at a minimum.

It wasn't until the end of second semester when the summer rolled around that Baki had decided to tell Gaara the big news he had just received.

"So Gaara, I have some great news I'm sure you'll be happy to hear." Baki said one night at the dinner table.

"What?" Gaara said focused on his cell phone, which was the new Droid that had just recently came out.

"Well, you know how I've been so busy with work right?"

Gaara just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Well, I've been working on making a deal with this company, and I've recently managed to buy out that company so my company has doubled in size and I'll be making almost double the money." Baki said happily.

"Ok, but what does that even mean?" Gaara said looking at his dad.

"This other company I just bought has its headquarters in New York City, and what that means is to rebuild the company I'm going to have to move out there to finish it, and because this company was actually bigger than mine I'm going to move my headquarters to the United States and create a bigger more diverse company that's international, which means it could spread worldwide and I could make even more money." Baki finally finished explaining himself.

Gaara clapped his hands sarcastically, "This better not mean we're moving to America." Gaara replied.

"Well to New York," Baki explained.

"I'm not going, I refuse to go. I will not live in that greedy ass country." Gaara said.

"Gaara I have to go, this is a huge step for my company."

"Dad, I'd rather live with my stupid brother and go to public school then move to America." Gaara said.

"Well I could talk to Kankuro, he is going to school and all but he's got that house I bought him when he graduated with his premed degree." Baki said mostly thinking out loud.

"What? No!" Gaara said.

"Well I won't officially own the other company until December so, I'll let you stay at this school until first semester is over," Baki said, "But after that you have to either come to New York or go to the school by Kankuro's house. I told you now, so if you want to move to New York sooner to just start your junior year there instead of going in the middle of the year, you can."

"Ughhhh my life is over," Gaara whined and left the table hardly touching any of his food, mumbling about how America took everything because it was so greedy.

As for Naruto things didn't seem so bright either it was one of the preseason games where a tackle didn't go right and Naruto ended up knocked out on the field and being rushed off the field in an ambulance. When he woke up in the doctor's office Naruto had one of the worst headaches he'd ever had.

"Mr. Uptain?" A nurse said walking in to the room where Naruto was trying to get up to shut off the bright light, but was just getting tangled in all the monitors and wires that were around him.

Naruto glared mostly because of all the light in the room, "Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked helping him back into his bed then dimming the lights.

"Alright just have a bad headache and my shoulder hurts." Naruto replied.

The nurse nodded, "Well your shoulder did get dislocated in the tackle as well as you are suffering from a severe concussion." She explained, "I'll let the doctor know you're awake."

Not long after Jiraiya and Tsunade walked in from what seemed like lunch both carrying drink cups. "Oh Naruto I was so worried, how's your head?" Tsunade asked.

"It hurts," Naruto replied.

"Well it should your helmet flew off during the tackle and you were hit by a big line man and I think his helmet hit you along with his pads, besides that they said you got cleated really bad when they got off of you." Tsunade said.****

Naruto tried to keep up with what she was saying but the concussion only made it difficult.

"I think you're done for the season." Tsunade said through tearing eyes looking at Naruto's bruised arm from where the cleats had injured him.

Naruto tried to sit up, "No I'll be okay in like two weeks," he tried to argue but the nurse came rushing in again began most sudden movements set off the pager.

"Mr. Uptain, please try to lay down sitting up will be really bad for your concussion. The doctor is coming soon." She said reassuring him.

"Bryan," Jiraiya began, "You should really think about what you're saying it takes most major athletes two months minimum to heal from something like this, and that is to just start practicing lightly again, concussions are not a joke."

Naruto laid back down, "Whatever," he said in Japanese "I'll just quit my career,"

The nurse looked confused and continued to monitor Naruto's vitals and check the monitor readings.

The doctor walked in finally, "Mr. Uptain," he smiled "How's your head feeling?"

"It hurts," he mumbled.

"Well I'm gonna be honest with you, you probably won't be able to play for the rest of this season, however I did talk to your coach, he wants you to continue to be on his team however he wants you to only play in your best condition, so he said for you to just take off this season and continue next season," the doctor looked at Naruto, "I feel that since it's July now you could probably start a regular work out schedule by mid-October, that being said that would only be running and lifting weights a regular schedule and by November you could probably start doing other things like but I wouldn't recommend any tackling or actual football drills until the end of January."

Naruto just gave a single nod of understanding and said in Japanese, "leave me to sleep away my pain,"

The doctor looked to Naruto then to Tsunade and Jiraiya in confusion.

"He just wants to sleep," Jiraiya translated.

The doctor nodded and left.

Naruto was released to go home two days later after another CT scan of his concussion, followed by some blood work, and some therapist looking at his dislocated shoulder.

After about three weeks of moping and sleeping Naruto finally began doing normal things and began thinking about what he could do instead of playing football. He figured he would call Kankuro and see what was going on there and maybe visit Japan instead.

One night Naruto randomly called Kankuro and told him all about what had happened, "Well you should rent out a house or something and stay here I heard there's an art teacher position at this high school by my house. Hinata's the school nurse I bet she'd help you get the job." Kankuro said.

"Dude I just might that honestly sounds like a good deal. I'll leave here in a week or so before school starts to see if I can get that job then I can work both semesters and that would be good money."

"Well hurry up and get down here I'll talk to Hinata for you," Kankuro said.

"You're the best dude," Naruto replied.

It was as simple as a phone call that Naruto had moved out to Japan telling his coach his plan, and promising to keep in good shape while he was out there. Within the following week Naruto visited the doctor to be cleared to travel and left to Japan he begged for the job and with Hinata's help got it working as the art teacher at the school and his life was set. That was until second semester.

End

Of

All

The

Chapter

Zeroes

^^'

(Star Meanings*)

*Bring it on- Those are a collection of cheerleading movies in case you've never seen them they have a bunch of both boys and girls on these amazing high school teams, and the boys get shit but most of them are in fact straight hence the reason why Gaara is asking about the type of attention male cheerleaders get.

**Homecoming—Homecoming is a big deal, if you don't know what it is its like the second home football game in the fall about midseason. For that game there is a ton of activities such as bonfires, school wide parades, pep rallies etc. all through out the preceding week of the actual game, and usually the Saturday after the Friday football game they hold a school dance. Where I came from people went all out in their means of asking their date. Hence the reason Naruto asked her to the dance with roses and a teddy bear.

***Gaara's attitude—This is the main reason Gaara and Kankuro have so much tension in their relationship during the present chapters, all due to Kankuro not bringing him to visit Naruto and Gaara not understanding the rules of traveling.

****Cleated—This is an injury that happens in more then just football, but when it happens in football it usually happens to the guy who is at the bottom of a tackle pile. What happens is when the other players are getting up from the tackle sometimes they stand up in their cleats on top of the other player. Due to the cleats being at a point it can sometimes puncture to cause bleeding but mostly severely bruise the player.

((REVIEW REPLIES))

TigrezzTail (both reviews)  
>My dear, I'm so sorry you thought that was the last chapter! It's so not! I still have a finale after this one! Punish me because I am seriously the worst at this fanfiction posting thing T.T I hope this little snippet it good for you and I want you to enjoy the next chapter because it's gonna be a huge BANG! I love you for sticking this long!<p>

Mukuro234  
>I'm glad you like it! I hope this was a good lengthy chapter for you! MUCH LOVE!<p>

To be entirely honest I don't know, I just came up the plot their over all physical appearance is based on the characters from the story.

Toshiro with love  
>I'm so happy you liked it! Ahhh I know I wish I had anime drawing skills so I could draw him out and post it as a little link here, but I totally suck T.T I need an artist friend! Find me one so they can draw him!<p>

VampireDoll666  
>I know! I have it all fixed and planned out! Just you wait till this next chapter!<p>

Lil'shann245  
>Yeah I think you have the right idea:o but thank you for the review!<p>

You are amazing! I really hate being this sucky person and not posting for like 10 years -.- I apologize! But your review made me motivated to finish it anyway and to post this chapter I seriously love you!

~Much love to all of you guys!

A/N

Alright I apologize I don't know or have an excuse to why this took ten years other laziness and college took over my whole life so I apologize!

FINAL CHAPTER COMING SOON!

SO MANY IMPORTANT THINGS AND A BEAUTIFUL CLOSING!

SO BE PATIENT PLEASE!

I love all of you guys!

~SammQ


End file.
